Thrown Away
by NightOwl525
Summary: Olivias world changes late one february night. rated T because i've never written and im not really sure. please let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Thrown Away

Authors Note:

Hey, I'm new to writing. In fact I have failed the writing portion of my English classes for the past 3 years of high school. I am now a senior and beginning to getting better. So I welcome any and all constructive criticism. All I ask is that you are nice. Thank-you

Disclaimer, I own none of the SVU cast. I only own Oliver and Kelly, Elliot is divorced and his kids ages are different. Maureen is 19, Kathleen is 17, the twins are 12 and Eli is 5

Chapter One: Thrown Away

This is Kelly's story

AN: Kelly is 7 and Oliver is 2

One Month Earlier

_"I'm sorry mommy." Kelly Said, her voice trembling in fear. _

_"What did I say about calling me that? My name is not 'mommy' it's Heather, I am not your mother!"_

_Kelly's mother always told her that she was a rape baby (not that she knew what that meant) and that her baby brother Oliver was just a mistake. Kelly didn't care though she loved her baby brother with all her little heart and always protected him. She was only five when he was born, but she learned how to change diapers, make bottles and even taught the basics such as walking and how to talk. His favorite word right now was 'Kell'. She never did teach him how to say mama knowing that her mother hated being called mom, or any variation of the word._

_"I'm sorry Heather. I didn't mean it." _

_"Yeah you're always sorry, you little spawn." Heather spat angrily. _

_Kelly knew that this wasn't gonna end well. It never did when she stole food but she always took the beating to keep Oliver safe._

_Heather stared at her oldest child and said in a livid tone "I can't believe you ate the last of my chocolates. You little bitch, you just can't keep your hands off of thing that aren't yours, can you?"_

_"I'm sorry Heather, but there was no other food and Oliver was hungry. I couldn't find anything else." Kelly was really getting scared now. In all the times her mother got mad she never had that look in her eyes. She actually looked like she was gonna kill her._

_"YOU… WILL…NEVER… STEAL…FROM…ME…AGAIN!" Each word was punctuated with a hard blow from a paddle that her mom always used when she got mad. "And I'll get that little bastard brother you love so much next time." "NOO! Please no, he's just baby, please." She whimpered in pain at each blow to her chest and back but never cried. It was always so much worse when she cried. Kelly lay on the floor until she heard her mother's car drive off. She was headed to the nearest bar no doubt._

_Kelly decided that she needed to leave. She wasn't gonna chance her little brother getting hurt. _

Kelly was freezing. It was a cold February night and she had nothing but a ratty old towel to cover up with. She had given her only sweater and their two blankets to Oliver to try and keep him warm. He was snuggled up as close to Kelly as he get. All the sudden there was a woman standing in front of her.

Olivia was walking around her building to find the dumpster. It was just past two in the morning and she had just closed a bad case. She heard a noise coming from the other end of the court yard. She walked in that direction and looked the ally. What she saw honestly shocked her (and that's hard to do considering her job).

Kelly looked up at the woman, moving her matted bleach blonde hair out of her face she looked at the woman's face and saw a tear run down her face. When the woman moved toward her she pushed Oliver behind her and scooted backwards.

The lady then crouched down to Kelly's height and whispered "it's okay, I won't hurt you sweet pea, and I'm a police officer."

Kelly whispered back barely audible "can I see your badge?"

"Sure you can sweetie, my names Olivia" Olivia whispered warmly as she handed the girl her badge.

"What your name?" Olivia asked carefully moving closer.

"Kelly" she whispered softly.

"Well hi Kelly, is that your little brother?" Olivia asked.

"Yea his names Oliver" she told Olivia, her teeth chattering.

"Where's your mommy sweetie?"

This lady seemed nice so maybe she could help. She was really cold and she was afraid for her brother. He brother was just starting to stir so she made a quick decision.

"Heather doesn't love us." Kelly murmured sadly.

Olivia decided that she wasn't leaving Oliver and Kelly out here in the cold. It was 30 degrees outside and there was a snow storm coming.

"Kelly would you like to come in side with me? I can get you all warmed up and get you some food" Olivia asked

Food sounded really good right now. She was really hungry and she knew that Oliver would be too. She hadn't eaten in days. She gave her food to Oliver yesterday.

Just as she was about to answer Oliver whimpered and said "tummy hurts kell." He buried his head in her lap and she knew she needed help.

Kelly looked up at Olivia and said "please." referring to the previous question.

Olivia saw the sadness in the little girl's eyes when she said please, the little girls crystal blues eyes looked too old for her years.

"Come on, you must be freezing." Olivia said

Kelly looked at Oliver "come on Ollie, Livia gonna help us. Right? " When Olivia nodded Kelly stood up and heard Olivia gasp.

Olivia watched as this young girl stood up and offered her young brother her hand. He immediately grabbed it and that's when I saw the blankets fall completely off Kelly. Doing the job she does she see some bad things but this is one of the worst things she had seen. She watched as she saw Kelly attempt to pick up the boy who didn't appear to be much older than a year or maybe 14 months. Kelly picked him up and he was chest to chest with Kelly's arms under his butt. Though Olivia could see the pain in her eyes, that's when she spotted the bruised and swollen wrist. Olivia immediately offered to take the boy.

"Here sweetie let me take him, he looks heavy." Olivia offered and Kelly hesitantly allowed Olivia to take Oliver.

_**AN**_: Please let me know what you think. i have most of this story written so i will update soon. TBC


	2. Chapter Two: Picked Up

Chapter 2 Picked up

Olivia got her first good look at Kelly when Kelly took Oliver by the hand helping him stand up. Kelly then gently picked her brother up trying to ignore the pain in her wrist.

That's when she saw Olivia bend down to her height.

"Here sweetie let me take him, he looks heavy." Olivia offered.

She looked at her for moment but gave her Oliver. She saw Olivia look at her and watched as she set Oliver down and stripped off her parka. What Olivia did next surprised Kelly completely; Olivia wrapped her parka round her. Kelly could feel the warmth from jacket that Olivia had been wearing and she felt an overwhelming sense of safety and comfort for the first time in her young life.

Then Olivia lifted little Oliver back in to arms and surprisingly he snuggled right into her arms.

As Olivia carried Oliver and held Kelly's hand heading back to her apartment she was wondering who this heather person was and why she left two small children to fend for themselves. But Olivia knew exactly who to call. Elliot.

Elliot lifted his head to find the offensive piece of technology that was interrupting the first sleep he had gotten in 3 days. Once he located his phone he looked at the caller id and was worried when he saw that it read 'Liv'. He immediately picked up hoping nothing was wrong.

Elliot: Hey liv, is everything okay?

Olivia: uhh yea kinda, can you come over to my place please?

Elliot: of course I'm already getting dressed. Be there in 10.

Olivia: thanks so much El.

Elliot: no problem Liv

When Kelly walked into the 4 bedroom apartment, she looked around with amazement. She couldn't believe her eyes. A clean house, free if the smell of cigarettes and alcohol, she was mystified. She watched as Olivia put her brother down on the couch and patted it for her to get on.

"We're not allowed in the sofa." She whispered shyly. Olivia just looked at her and said "You are always aloud on my sofa, I'm not gonna make you sit on the floor sweet pea." Olivia said as she walked to the coffee table and grabbed her phone. Kelly just sat on the couch with Oliver being very still, she didn't want to upset the lady that had been so nice to her already.

When Olivia came back Kelly had decided not to move a single muscle. Kelly looked at Oliver and he looked up at her and said very quietly, almost too quiet "I hungry kell" he then sneaked a peak at Olivia, afraid of what would happen next.

"What buddy?" Olivia asked not hearing him the first time.

"He's hungry." Kelly said quietly, knowing Oliver would never answer, she had taught him not to. When their mother said the word 'what,' they knew that answering was worse than not.

"Okay, we can fix that, how about some macaroni and cheese and hotdogs?" Olivia offered.

Kelly looked up at her stunned.

"We can have food?" she asked, with a bit of awe in her voice.

"Of course you can Kells." Olivia replied

"What chores do we need to do?" Kelly asked, a bit nervous

"What? Ooh no honey you don't have to do any chores for me; all I want is for you to eat all you want, does that sound good to you Oliver?" Olivia asked turning her attention to Oliver.

"Yes pwease." Oliver asked in the polite tone that again had been taught to him by his big sister.

Just as Olivia was gonna reply to him Olivia heard Elliot's key turn in the lock.

Elliot pulled his four door pick-up truck into the visitor's parking spot in Olivia's apartment complex.

He walked up to the door; he thought about ringing the doorbell but remembered it was broken so he just used his key to get in. What he saw when he opened the door shocked him. He saw two small battered children that didn't look to be but 6 and 1 years old. Little did he know they were older than he thought.

Kelly heard the key in the lock and she automatically flinched and decided she was done being brave. She all but launched herself into Olivia's arms burying her face in shoulder. She heard Olivia say "hold on a minute El." She felt Olivia rub her hand down her back and she winced and hissed the pressure of Olivia's hand burned and stung.

Olivia felt Kelly flinch under her touch.

"Kelly, sweetie, can I look at you back?" Olivia asked in the kindest tone she could.

Kelly looked at her for a moment and then nodded and turned around. Olivia lifted Kelly's shirt and saw the welts and bruises. "Elliot come here and look at this." Olivia said shocked. When Kelly saw Elliot walk closer all she could do is hope that he wouldn't hurt her.

Elliot looked and saw the wounds on her back and his stomach lurched just as it does every time they get a child abuse case. But just like every other time he controls his body's reaction to the horrifying sight.

Olivia turned to Oliver "Oliver, baby boy, can I see your back too please?" Olivia asked. Oliver turned around and Olivia looked but saw no sign of any type of injuries.

"Elliot, he doesn't have any marks or anything." Olivia stated confused.

A small voice cut Elliot off before he could say anything. "I protected him ever since he was a baby, I was five when he born. I change his diapers and fed him his bottles, even at night time and early in the morning. Heather stopped doing much for him when he turned like 6 months old. I protecteded him from mo-Heather" Kelly said matter of factly ignoring her slip-up.

Olivia looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes. She's a seven year old girl who has been taking care of her brother more than their mother.

"Well that was very nice and responsible of you girlie. Can you tell me about Heather?

"I'm not allowed to call her mommy; she said that I'm just stupid rape baby. That I'm a spawn and that Oliver is just a horrible mistake. He's not a mistake right? I Love him." Kelly said innocently, not really knowing the meaning of anything she just said.

That just made her tears overflow she knew what that was like her mother not wanting her. Olivia knew that raising a child of rape must be hard but growing up as one was even harder.

She stood up and wiped her eyes and said "Okay, who wants some mac and cheese?"

Both kids' eyes lit up but neither said anything. "Okay you two stay with Elliot." She said leaving the room heading toward the kitchen. As she was leaving Kelly raced after her yelling "no please, I'll be good I promise. Can I go with you? Please?" she begged. Elliot looked nice but she still didn't trust him and didn't want to be left in the same room with him.

Olivia looked down and said "Okay honey, come with me. Oliver can stay with Elliot."

"Will you be nice to Ollie?" Kelly asked

"Hey there Kelly, I promise to be very nice to Ollie, ok?"

When she nodded her head Olivia lead her to the kitchen.

When they were out of sight, Elliot carefully picked Oliver up and set him in his lap.

"Hey Oliver, my names Elliot."

"Hewo, ewiot." He said shyly. Elliot smiled; he was surprised that Oliver allowed him to pick him up, even snuggled into Elliot's chest and started playing with shirt buttons. He instantly felt a paternal instinct to protect the young boy.

- Kelly never had macaroni 'n' cheese before. She had always lived on whatever she could find. That normally included bread and left over take out her mother would order. On the good days that her mom went grocery shopping she had the stuff to make sandwiches. She watched from her perch (as Olivia allowed her to stand on a chair) as Olivia put water in a pot and put on the stove. After just a few minutes the water started to bubble. She looked on curious, Olivia must have seen her because she said "when water gets very, very hot it starts to bubble, that's called boiling." Kelly gazed on intently as Olivia added the dry pasta to the pot. After that she added some yellow powdered stuff that turned out to be the cheese.

After Olivia had cooked the hot dogs she cut one up and put it on each child's plate and told Kelly to follow her. With Kelly following closely she returned to the living room and set the plates down on the coffee table.

She took Kelly by the hand and sat her down in front of one of the plates and Kelly looked up at her unsure.

She told her it was okay, while she got Oliver from Elliot and sat him in her lap in front of the other plate.

Olivia got some noodles on the fork and started feeding Oliver who looked to be very happy to be getting so much attention. He normally had only his sister's attention, so the extra was exciting.

While the two children ate quickly Elliot told Olivia the one thing she knew that she had to face.


	3. Chapter Three: Bathtime

Chapter 3: Bathtime

"Livie, were gonna have to take them to the station, find their father, or other kin." He spoke carefully, knowing that Olivia had always wanted to be a mother and he could see that she was already far more attached than she should be.

"Don't you think I know that!" she snapped. He saw Kelly drop her fork and flinch at Olivia's tone. Olivia must have noticed to cause she immediately went to the girl's side and comforted her saying she was sorry she didn't mean to snap and she wasn't mad at her. Olivia urged her to keep eating.**

Once every one was done eating Olivia took their plates and stood up. "Alright umm its 4:30 in the morning" she said looking at the clock, "I think I have some of Eli's old clothes that might fit Oliver and even an old outfit of Lizzies." She told Elliot pointing at the cabinet with a dart board hanging above it. When Elliot and Kathy divorced he started hanging out at Olivia's more and he knew his kids loved her. So it made sense that she had found some of their clothes when she did laundry.

She looked at Kelly and said "why don't we get you out of these dirty clothes off and take a nice warm bath huh?" Kelly who at this point was beginning to trust Olivia more just simply nodded her head and stood up. "Hey El can you take little man there and bathe him in the guest bathroom? Imma take Kelly in my bedroom, Oh and we should probably save their clothes I'm sure forensics will want them."

"Sure Liv." He replied.

Elliot had missed giving his kids bathes when they were little, and with Eli being almost five he was in that I can do it myself stage. Elliot rummaged through the cabinet and found a pair of old blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt that would fit Oliver and even a dress with leggings that would fit Kelly. He was surprised by the amount of kids' stuff in there. She had at least 3 pair of Eli's old clothes and a few pair of Lizzies. There also happened to be sweaters that would fit them to. There was a small container of Legos that were probably Dickies, and old doll of Lizzies and what looked to be a few of Maureen and Kathleen's books. He found some crayons and coloring books and some old toy trucks that no doubtly belonged to Eli at one point. He grabbed the clothes and placed the ones for Kelly on Olivia's bed and said through the door "Liv, Kelly's clothes are on your bed!" He heard her reply 'thanks El!"

Back in Olivia bathroom she helped Kelly strip her clothes and placed them in a Publix bag. She filled the tub and when she was satisfied with the temperature she gently lifted Kelly into the tub. She used the shower head and gently wetted her hair and body. She could feel herself becoming more and more attached to her two young house guests. She couldn't resist putting bubbles in the tub knowing the girl would like them. She watched as the girls eyes light up as the water was getting covered in bubbles.

"Go ahead, play with them" Olivia encouraged. The girl still looked wary so Olivia picked up a handful of bubbles and blew at them this caused bubbles to go everywhere which in turn coaxed a laugh from Kelly. Once Kelly was sure she wasn't gonna get in trouble she started to play and by the time they were done Olivia was soaked. When Kelly saw how wet she got Olivia she got scared, she thought that Olivia would be mad for sure but Olivia was just laughing so she figured she was safe.

Olivia got Kelly out and wrapped her in a fluffy towel that seemed to dwarf Kelly. When she was dry Kelly asked "Where are my clothes?" Olivia responded with "Well your clothes were very dirty and won't keep you warm outside so I have some warmer clothes in my room for you. But tonight you will wear one of my old shirts for bedtime. Okay?"

"Okay" Kelly said excited. She had never had warm clothes before her mom had always just had old hand me down shirts and shorts.

Olivia helped her into her into the large shirt. When she was dressed Olivia picked her up and took her to the spare room. She knew the girl had to be tired so she laid her down and told her she would be right back. She encountered Elliot on the way back and saw that he was dressed in one of dickies old shirts that were way to big but just fine for bed time.

Oliver reached for Olivia from Elliot's arms saying "Livia, Livia!" Olivia took him from Elliot and he immediately snuggled into her arms. Olivia went into the spare room were Kelly was and saw that Kelly was fighting to stay awake. She laid the already sleeping Oliver down in bed with his sister. Olivia kissed them both on the forehead and said "Goodnight babies, you are safe here." Kelly was already falling asleep and mumbled "night Livia, night Elliot." Olivia's heart melted hearing that, she looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes and she hugged him.

When they left the spare room she looked at Elliot and he was just as wet a she was so she told him "Hey Imma go get my clothes changed. There are some of your clothes in the chest of drawers in the office."

He walked into Olivia's office and opened the top drawer to find he had sweats and t-shirts and even jeans in there. Man he thought to himself 'I really need to start keeping track my clothes'

He re-entered Liv's living room at the same time she did, "Hey do you know how much of my stuff is here? You have like half of my house here, and something from each of the kids including clothes." He said laughing.

"I have tried giving things back on many occasions but you always forgot so I just started keeping everything here in case you needed it." She replied.

"Alright it 5:30 it's time for bed." She yawned.

"Okay, I should get going." Elliot said not really ready to leave.

"No, you're not. You will stay here its way to late, well I guess it's early but anyway you can crash here."

"Alright, I'll take the couch." Happy he didn't have to drive or leave just yet.

"Come on Elliot, we're both adults we can share a bed." Olivia replied firmly.

They had tomorrow off seeing as it was Saturday and Elliot was too tired to argue so he followed Olivia into her room where they both promptly fell asleep.  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4: UH OH

**_Chapter 4: Uh Oh_**

When Elliot woke up he looked at the clock and it was only eight in the morning, he hadn't been asleep long but something woke him up. He saw Olivia asleep with her head on chest and legs intertwined with his. Then he heard what woke him up. It was crying in the hall. So he gently slid out of bed and opened the door to find Oliver sitting outside Olivia's bedroom door, he leaned down and asked "What's wrong buddy?" The only response he got was a sob and the words "Livia, Livia." So Elliot leaned down and picked him up saying "Okay, let's go get Olivia, Okay?" Oliver nodded and another sob ripped through his little body.

Elliot opened the bedroom door to see Olivia sitting up in bed. As soon as Oliver saw her, he started crying again sputtering "Livia" and reaching for her. Olivia took him into her arms and his sobs immediately slowed. After a few minutes of Olivia whispering comforting words in his ear and rubbing circles on his back he fell back asleep. She laid him gently on the bed next to her and looked at Elliot.

"Well it's only eight o'clock so why don't we let the kids sleep a little longer while we get dressed and we will take them to the station?" Elliot suggested

"Okay." Olivia said sadly. She knew she had to take them and she really needed to get Kelly's wrist checked out.

So as they went about their morning routine. She was surprised at how well they worked together even outside of work. But that's what happens when you work together for twelve years.

At about eight thirty Olivia heard little footsteps in the hallway. When Kelly entered the kitchen she looked scared and on the verge of tears, but when she saw Olivia she immediately relaxed.

"Good morning kells! Are you okay?" Olivia asked as she drank her coffee.

"I didn't see you in your room and I thought you left me." Kelly whispered as she walked toward Olivia.

Olivia put her coffee down and bent down to Kelly's height to give her a big hug. "I'm not gonna leave you Kelly." Olivia promised. Just then Oliver came barreling down the hall squealing with laughter and Elliot came running after him saying in a funny voice "Here comes the tickle monster rawr rawr rawr!"

Olivia and Kelly both laughed and joined in for a few minutes. When everyone was breathing hard from laughing Olivia said "Alrightly let's get dressed so we can go to the station!" "OKAY!" was the answer she got from both children.

Olivia an Elliot each grabbed a kid and took them to the spare room to get dressed. Elliot helped Oliver in to a pull ups (get that, Olivia even had half a pack of pull ups left at her house) and then his little blue jeans and the long sleeve shirt and the thin sweater. It wasn't much but it was better than the cargo shorts he was wearing last night.

Olivia dressed Kelly in the little long sleeved purple dress with pretty white flowers. She helped her into the thick black leggings and the thin purple jacket that matched the dress. Olivia told Elliot Oliver and Kelly to stay put for moment and went to her room and grabbed to pair of kid socks (that once again were left there by Stabler children) and went to her closet and grabbed a little pair of navy blue sneakers with Velcro straps and a pair of white and purple converse tennis shoes that were yet another Stabler item. Olivia went back to the spare room and handed Elliot the blue sneakers to Elliot along with a small pair of socks. Elliot just looked at her and jokingly said "what did you like steal half my kid's wardrobes?" Olivia just laughed and gave him a fake glare.

"Hey, Livia?" Oliver ask

"Yes bubby?" Olivia answered

"What's a precinct?" he asked her tilting his head to the side.

"That's where Elliot and I and other policemen and women work." She answered truthfully. "But first where gonna go to the doctor first."

"We're not supposed to go to the doctors. Heather said that the doctors would make me and Oliver go to a place where mean people will take Oliver away. I don't want Oliver to go away!" Kelly said frightened of what would happen now.

"Hey, hey, hey, I promise I'm not gonna let any mean people take your or Oliver way." Olivia promised.

"You pinky promise?" She asked holding out her little pinky.

"Yes, I pinky promise." Olivia said linking her pinky with Kelly's.

So they decided that since they didn't have any booster seats that they would take a cab. Olivia stopped at a grocery store first, she didn't have any breakfast food seeing as she never really ate breakfast, so she stopped and got the kids some little bags of cereal and some chocolate milk.

Olivia had the feeling that she was being watched and she wasn't sure why but she felt like something bad was gonna happen. Oliver must have sensed something too because he started to get fidgety and starting getting teary eyed reaching for Olivia. He started saying 'Livia' again and reaching so Olivia took him and calmed him down a little but he was still nervous.

Seeing that something wasn't right Kelly stayed very close to Elliot, wrapping her arm around his leg and not letting go. Needing to be able to walk he just decided to pick her up, being careful of her wrist.

All the sudden Olivia heard a gunshot and immediately dropped to the floor. She grabbed her glock from where it was resting on her hip. She looked at Elliot who had done the exact same thing. She put Oliver on the floor placing him between her and the wall, again doing the same as Elliot.

They stood up and Elliot announced in his official detectives voice "NYPD, everybody stay down!"

They were back to back but making sure to keep the kids covered, when they heard a female voice say "You have my kids Detectives" the voice sounded drunk and the words were slurred but she said enough for Kelly to know that Heather had found them.


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter

AN: Okay so i got a little carried away writting yesterday, and it was early release today. But this is my last update for today. thanks to those who have reviewed!

Chapter 5: Encounter

"NOOO" Kelly half whispered. It was loud enough for Olivia to hear, Olivia looked down and Kelly looked up and said "That's Heather" when Oliver heard that name he immediately latched on to his sister and started to silently cry, tears poured noiselessly down his face but his sisters looked more like she was on a mission, she looked almost numb. Her gorgeous cerulean blue eyes (that seemed to be the exact shade as Elliot's) that were happy and sparkling this morning were now empty.

Olivia turned back to Heather and said "Heather if you wanted your kids back why didn't you file with missing persons?"

"Because those two demon spawns didn't deserve me but they are mine and if you don't release them then I will just go through you." She threatened. Olivia stood firm and wasn't letting her take these two kids back to that hell hole. Heather turned to Elliot, "What are you gonna protect them two?" she questioned. Elliot's immediate response was "With every fiber of my being." His voice carried a paternal note that Olivia had only heard in his voice when he talked about his kids.

"Well fine then." She spat with venom in her voice and she fired a shot, aimed at Oliver but she missed. She fired at him again but Olivia had already moved to protect him. Elliot fired four shot and he hit her in the right shoulder but she didn't fall she just stumble backwards and ran. He didn't realized that Olivia wasn't standing with him until he heard Kelly yelling "LIVIA, LIVIA, no Livia, you have to wake up, LIVIA!"

Oliver was wailing at the top of lungs trying to get past Kelly to Olivia but Kelly was holding him back, she knew he didn't need to see her like this.

Elliot could hear the sirens, they were close, he just whispered "Come on Liv, don't leave me! Liv, come on wake up, I can't lose you Olivia." He was just barely holding his tears in check knowing that seeing him cry would only scare the kids further. He held his jacket against the wound in her stomach. Just then he heard the doors slam open and paramedics came rushing in pushing him out of the way. They asked what happened and he said "Were detectives for the 1-6, a female opened fired. This is my partner detective Benson, GSW to the stomach 39 years old."

He turned to the kids and held them tight. He had to hold on to Oliver even tighter, he was struggling to get the Olivia he kept yelling "Livia, Livia, Livie!" It was heartbreaking for Elliot to hear but he couldn't let the little boy go to her. He looked at Kelly and she just sat there silent tears streaming down her face.

Elliot decided he needed to call Fin.

Fin: Tutuola

Elliot: Oh my god Fin, I need helpoliviajustgotshotandthep arameticsaretrying-

Fin: Whoa. Whoa Elliot slow down, what about Olivia getting shot?

Elliot: 'We were getting these kids breakfast and taking Kelly to the hospital, and I'll tell that story when you get here but Olivia got shot and she wouldn't wake up and the paramedics are working on her now and Fin, I need help.' Elliot was on the verge of break down; the woman he loved was lying in a pool of her own blood, after putting herself in front of a bullet aimed at a child that she hadn't even known for twelve hours.

Fin: I'll be right there I'm on my way!

Fin was right, he was there quickly, and about 5 minutes after the call ended her heard two more sets of sirens, knowing that the whole team was here now. What he didn't expect was to see Casey Novak walk in with the rest of the team. She had been in the station visiting with Munch when Fin got the call. They told her to stay here, that they would call when they had more information. Casey wasn't having any of it. She looked at John and said "No, I'm going with you." The tone of her voice was firm and they knew she wasn't backing down. -

"Oh my god, what happened?" it came from four mouths at the same time. Just then the paramedics moved Olivia to a gurney and Elliot had to stop Oliver from running full force to get to her, screaming for "Livia" Elliot picked him up and bounced him trying to stop the crying, it slowed a bit but didn't stop. Captain spoke up then. "Who are the little ones?" Elliot then explained the whole story and introduced them to Kelly and Oliver. Oliver did nothing but cry and Kelly just looked at everyone with an empty hopeless expression plastered to her face. He wished that she would cry. That would be easier than the look on her face.

Fin tried to comfort the girl but she flinched away. Casey saw that she was eyeing the men and looked scared so she tried.

"Hi Kelly, my names Casey, I'm Olivia's best friend." She barely finished her sentence before the little girl catapulted into her arms and started sob, saying that she wanted Livie, and at that moment the EMTs where wheeling her out of the store and into the ambulance.

"Elliot, go with her, I'll take him" Fin pried Oliver away from Elliot and Elliot ran to the ambulance.

"Come on, let's follow them." Casey whispered. Kelly had cried herself to sleep but it didn't look Oliver was gonna let that happen. He was firmly awake and started reaching for Casey. She figured he wasn't big on men he didn't know. She got into the back of the police cruiser and sat the still sleeping Kelly on her lap. When Fin got in next to her Oliver scrambled off fins lap and sat a close to Casey and Kelly as he could get.

Casey wrapped her free arm around him whispered "It's okay Oliver, it's gonna be okay." And with that they were off. They followed the ambulance closely the whole way to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital they found Elliot in the waiting room pacing. As soon as Oliver spotted him, he wiggled to get down and as soon as he was released from Fin's arm he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Yelling the whole time "ELWIOT!" When Elliot heard Oliver's little voice he turned and dropped to his knees just in time to catch the little boy. Kelly on the other hand was still in Casey's arms. She was content to wait with Casey. Casey took Kelly to have her wrist looked at while they waiting. Luckily it was just sprained, so it would be in a brace for a couple of weeks and then it would be good as new. Kelly got a pretty green and purple brace and then went with Casey to join the rest of the group waiting.

It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon before a doctor came out to talk to them. His opening sentence was not one that anyone wanted to hear.

"I'm so sorry"


	6. Chapter 6: The good news and bad

Chapter 6: Good News…and Bad

"I'm so sorry, we had a house fire and we have been extremely busy."

"Yea see, call me insensitive if you want but I don't really care. How is Olivia?" Elliot demanded

"Well Olivia lost a lot of blood and we had to do emergency surgery, she should make a full recovery from that but, she still hasn't woken up yet and she may not, she hit her head when she fell, there's no sign of permanent damage but there's little brain activity on her scans. The next week will be critical." The doctor stated. "Would you like to see her? I've been informed you all are detectives and I understand there's a bond there so I can get chairs for her room. You won't be kicked out after visiting hours as long as you're quiet."

He got four instant responses saying yes of course.

Meanwhile Heather was sitting in an interrogation room. She couldn't believe how stupid she felt. She had spent weeks tracking down her worthless children. She managed to find out from an old friend that he had seen them behind an apartment building. When she found the building there was a lady talking to them, she overheard the woman say she was a cop. A cop! Of all the people that could find them it had to be a cop! She watched as the lady picked Oliver up and carried him inside. She should have just killed them when she had the chance, then none of this would have happened. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw a large bald man in a suit walk in and right behind him was a tall black man with a ponytail.

"I am Captain Cragen and this is detective Tutuola.

She smirked. She really must have gotten on someone's bad side to get the head of the precinct in here. "Ooh, Captain huh? I must have shot the wrong person right?" she snapped.

"So you admit to shooting a police officer?" Fin asked. Shit. She just gave herself up on that one. But what could she do? She had one of cop's bullets in her right shoulder. The doctor said that removing it would just do more harm than good. "Yea I did. She had my kids, and she would not release to me." She stated. "Yes well kids are not a possession there people." Cragen told her and she just laughed darkly. Fin got right in her personal space. He was just inches from her face when he said "You won't last long in Riker's. The inmates there don't like baby beaters."

She had a look of fear on her face, she was actually scared but she didn't want them to see it. She quickly covered with an evil smirk and said "Yes but they are more appreciative of cop killers." Fin pushed her up against a wall and wished she wasn't a girl. He would have throttled her in a heartbeat. Before he could really do anything Cragen pulled him away and said "Forget her Fin lets go see Olivia."

As she watched them walk out her stomach dropped. She knew she was screwed if that cop dies. She would get life. She knew that the guards were horrible to those who committed crimes against cops. She knew enough people to know that. She saw another cop come in the room; this one was in a street uniform. She handcuffed her hand and roughly moved her to the holding cells.

When they entered the room Oliver spotted Olivia lying on the bed and whimpered wanting to go to her. Elliot looked at him and kneeled down next to Kelly to talk to them both. "Okay, now Livia has a big owwie on her tummy and she's sleeping, you can talk to her, she won't wake up but she can hear you. Okay?" When they both nodded Oliver asked to be picked up and then reached toward the bed. Elliot put him on Olivia's good side and Oliver instantly started to talk to Olivia the way only a little boy could. "Livia, uppie. You have to uppie, pwease, I wuv you Livia." He laid his head on her chest just over heart and cried. Kelly walked over to the side of Olivia's bed and sat in a chair as close as she could and laid her head on bed, just holding her hand. Within minutes both tired children were asleep. Elliot was just about to move Oliver when a voice stopped him, "leave him be, as long as he doesn't pose a threat to her stitches or IVs then he's fine." The doctor said checking her charts "Yes defiantly leave him, her vitals are already returning to normal much quicker than they were."

Elliot watched Oliver and Olivia as everyone else slept. He realized for the first time that Oliver had many features like Olivia. They had the same chestnut brown color hair and almost the same shade of chocolate brown eyes, his being more a milk chocolate color. And the most pronounced thing right now was something he didn't like. They both had the same exact worried face even in sleep.

Three hours later everyone in the room was completely asleep. Cragen and Fin had left shortly after being showed to Olivia room to go interrogate the mother who was caught not far from the store with one of Elliot's rounds firmly wedged into the bone of her right shoulder. Munch was asleep sitting on the couch, his head resting against the back with Casey's head in his lap. When he looked back at Olivia he saw her looking back at him. He wanted to jump for joy and shout and holler, but he didn't he just smiled.

"Hey Liv, how are you feeling." He whispered as to not wake anybody, especially the children.

"I'm Okay. How are they?" she asked looking down at Oliver and Kelly.

"There fine. They are absolutely and totally fine. Kelly's wrist was only sprained so it should be better very soon. You scared me liv. And more importantly him" he said pointing at Oliver. "Kelly had to hold him back while I waited for EMS. You wouldn't wake up, I thought I lost you. Kelly almost immediately latched on to Casey. She wasn't too thrilled with all the new men around so Casey was a good sport and carried her and held her till we got you're to room. Liv I—" whatever he was gonna say was cut off by a little gasp, Oliver had woke up and saw Olivia look awake and wrapped his arms around her neck said "Livia, you okay!" his muffled words brought tears to Olivia's eyes and she wrapped her arms around his little body and she let the tears fall. She could feel the pull on stitches when she hugged him tighter. The pain was etched across her and Elliot was about move Oliver when Olivia held her hand up and shook her head. She wouldn't move right now if her life depended on it.

When she finally loosened her grip he looked up her smiled and laid his head back down over her heart. "Hey Liv, I have to go find a doctor, you weren't supposed to wake up for days yet." She nodded and he left the room.

Elliot ran into the hall to the nurses' station. "Where is Doctor Hodges? He asked quickly. The nurse pointed down the hall where the doctor was exiting a room. "Doctor Hodges?" Elliot asked loudly.

"Detective Stabler, what can I do for you?" the doctor asked.

"She's awake!" he said excitedly. The doctor looked dumfounded and walked quickly towards Olivia's room. When they walked in they saw Olivia talking quietly to Kelly trying not to wake Oliver who had fallen back a sleep. She smiled at something Kelly said and then looked up and saw the doctor. "Hey Doc." "Good afternoon Olivia. How are you feeling? You shouldn't have woken up. There was very little brain activity on your scans; you have defiantly beaten the odds." He said with a happy smile.

"I'm feeling pretty good considering. And I could hear little man here talking to me. I heard how scared he sounded. I had to wake up, for them."

"Well I am extremely pleased you did." Dr. Hodges said with a chuckle and said "You will have to stay here for eight or nine more days and I know you're gonna fight me on it but its non-negotiable." He said in a stern voice that left no room for argument. She just nodded her head. By this time everyone was starting to wake up. Casey woke up and looked at Olivia, a little blush covering her cheeks when saw where she was laying.

"Comfy were you Casey?" Olivia could help but tease her friend. "Oh stop it Olivia." Casey said with a laugh.

"So what happened with the shooter?" Olivia asked purposely not using her name.

"I shot her in the shoulder, but she ran." Elliot stated not really happy about that fact. "Uni's picked her up not far from the store. She won't be getting out anytime soon."

"Good." Olivia said looking down at Oliver and Kelly. They were safe. For now, she still didn't know if the kid had any family or relatives.

TBC

AN: Okay so you dont think I would actually KILL Olivia do you? that would just be cruel! Please review. Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7: Social worker

Chapter 7: Social Worker

Later the next day Elliot took the kids down to station to get their official statements and unfortunately put a call in to social services. He hated to do it but he had no choice.

He expected to have a little while to prepare them for what was gonna happen, to tell Olivia, but just an hour later a social worker by the name of Janie Andrews showed and asked for the kids. "Hello I'm Janie Andrews. I'm here to pick up Oliver and Kelly?"

"Yea there here but you can't take them just yet. They need to be taken to the hospital to say good bye to Olivia." He explained.

Kelly was standing behind Elliot listening to the whole conversation. She didn't like this lady in front of her and didn't want to go with her. The social worker just said "No what they need is fresh start, going to the hospital will just make things harder on them."

That's when Kelly spoke up. "Wait, no I don't wanna go. I want Livia. Elliot, Elliot!" she knew it was pointless to argue when this Janie person didn't reply to her. She really liked Olivia and was scared. She didn't want to go with this lady. What if they took Oliver away? What if they sent her back to live with heather? So many questions were running through her head.

And with that she took the sleeping Oliver from Elliot and grabbed Kelly's hand and walked away.

She took the kids'; Oliver had woken up almost as soon as he was taken away from Elliot. He was kicking and screaming. "Elwiot! No I want LIVIA!" Kelly just followed along with a look of abandonment on her face. That was it, all the tears he had been holding back broke through and he dropped to his knees when his legs gave out. Two very big pieces of heart were just dragged through that door and there was nothing he could do about it. The captain saw what happened. He watched as the man he thought of as son fell to his knees. It was weird normally Elliot would have gotten mad, he would have gone to the gym and beat a punching bag till his knuckles where bloody, but he didn't he just collapsed and cried. He ran from his office to catch him and helped Elliot stand up; he put him in a cruiser and drove him to the hospital to see the woman that was like his daughter.

Kelly looked on as she rode in the car with miss Andrews, Oliver still hasn't quit crying. She saw that the car stopped. They were in front of an old building. It reminded her alot of heathers old house. When they got out of the Oliver lifted his hands to miss Andrews, he wanted her to pick up. She watched as Miss Andrews just patted his head and kept walking. Kelly rolled her eyes and said quietly "Come here Ollie." He walked over to her and she picked him up. The brace made it kinda hard to hold him but as soon as she picked him up his cries dropped in volume, they were still there just not as loud. She carried him inside where miss Andrews showed them to a room with two beds. Kelly didn't like it; it was worse than her mother's house. It was cold and dirty, there were lots of other loud children running around and it was all just making Oliver worse. She wished Olivia was here, or even Elliot. She still wasn't sure about him but as long as she wasn't alone she liked him. Oliver liked him and he love Olivia, she could tell.

When Elliot walked through the door to her hospital room the tears were streaming freely down his face. He looked at Olivia and said through the tears "she took them Livie. The social worker took them, she didn't even let me bring them to you to say good bye. She said that it was better they made a fresh start. They were yelling and crying for me and for you and there was absolutely nothing I could about it." With that she broke down too. Olivia loved those kids more than life its self and she had known them only a few days. Olivia said nothing she just cried. She then went catatonic. No one could get her to eat or talk or anything.

The days passed in blur, two, three, and four. They all ran together. Olivia's condition worsened. She slipped into a coma on day two and no one could wake her. Dr. Hodges said that she's stable and just wait it out and hope she wakes up. On day five Elliot got a frantic call from Miss Andrews saying that he couldn't get Oliver to shut up. He has cried non-stop for fours. He won't eat or sleep or play, nothing. And that Kelly wasn't much better she hasn't said a single word since she took them on Friday four days ago. Elliot was furious he told Andrews to bring them to the hospital; he wanted to show her something.

Kelly watched her brother, he was crying again, well ore like still. He never really stopped he even started asking for Elliot now. It wasn't just Livia. His eyes were almost swollen shut and he had made himself sick from crying so much, and that made things worse because he wouldn't eat so he just dry heaved. She hated to see him like that. She loved her baby brother more than anything and she needed Elliot and Olivia to save them.

Just then the social worker walked in and said "Oh my god! Why won't he shut up?" "He just wants Olivia!" Kelly told her. "Well can't you shut him up?" "No I can't the only one who can is Elliot, or Olivia. He's just a baby he doesn't know any better!" she defended.

Miss Andrews stormed out for a few minutes and when she came back she yelled "LETS GO! We're leaving." "Wait, no! Where are we going?" Kelly asked scared of the answer. "We're gonna go meet someone. Now let's MOVE!" she snapped. She just walked out so Kelly picked Oliver up. He was so tired he couldn't even walk. He hadn't slept since they had been brought here. He continued to cry as they drove. Kelly didn't pay attention to wear they were she just followed miss Andrews as she picked Oliver up and walked in the door.

Oliver continued to cry as they walked. She didn't know where they were but she really didn't care. This until she saw Elliot. She had never been so happy to see a man in her entire life! She ran as fast as she possibly could and he bent down and picked her up. She felt so safe. He spun her around before he put her down. She saw him look at Oliver and he didn't look happy. He plucked Oliver right out of Miss Andrews's hand. He stopped crying for the first time in almost five days and Kelly was relived. Relived to see Elliot, and to see Oliver smile slightly and to hear him stop crying.

She turned round when he heard a familiar voice. "CASEY!" squealed. She was so happy. She liked Elliot, she did but she liked girls better right now.

She sat with Casey and Oliver while Elliot talked to miss Andrews and couldn't wait to see Olivia.

When she arrived she was carrying a still wailing Oliver and a catatonic Kelly following along. Kelly spotted him first and ran to him. He bent down and scooped her up. Hugging her tightly, he noticed something that infuriated him. Both children were still wearing the same clothes they were taken in. He quickly plucked Oliver out of Miss Andrews's hands and his wails silenced when Elliot smiled at him. He half smiled and said he wanted Olivia hiccupped. He smiled sadly and said I know. He promised he would take them both to Olivia in just a few minutes. He set Oliver down in a chair next to Kelly just as Casey arrived. Kelly squealed and tackled Casey. Soon after so did Oliver. Elliot asked if she would watch them for a few minutes. She agreed quickly and started talking to them as Elliot and the social worker walked away.

Elliot looked at the social worker and led her to Olivia's room. He pointed to Olivia and said "Do you know there story?" she shook her head no and he elaborated.

"Well then listen up, She found those kids, hiding in an alley. Kelly had been taking care of her brother since he was born. She was five. They were out in the cold in the middle of February. It was thirty degrees and dropping. Kelly had given Oliver all but one of her blankets trying to keep him warm. She kept her mother from beating him. He was lucky to have a sister like Kelly because a hand was never laid on him, but Kelly? No she wasn't that lucky. You clearly haven't seen her back and chest it's covered in scars, welts, and bruises. When Olivia found them she gained there trust. Kelly was afraid she would get in trouble for everything. She fed them and clothed them and bathed them and gave them a warm bed to sleep in. Now she's an adult, she didn't have any kid breakfast in her house nor does she really ever eat breakfast so we stopped at the store and grabbed some cereal and milk for them. Well there mother had shown up, she was gonna shoot Oliver but Olivia wasn't about to let that happen so she covered him. Again he came out of the situation physically unscathed, but not mentally no. He screamed and cried and begged for Olivia. Much the same as you say he has been doing for days. Again Kelly just held her little brother back so paramedics could work. He told Olivia he loved her when she woke up that day. The doctor said she never should have woken up, but she did, all of your troubles could have been avoided had you just let them say goodbye, Olivia could have explained to them what was happening she would have told them she loved them and made them understand, but you broke their hearts, Oliver's, Kelly's, Olivia's, even mine. She slipped into a coma shortly after hearing that she would never see them again."

He walked back towards the waiting room were Casey was with the kids and left the shaken and stunned social worker behind in Olivia's room. He was gonna take them to see Liv. He hoped that their presence would help her wake up.

"Hey guys, remember when Livia first came here she was sleeping?" they nodded. "Well she's sleeping again.

"Why?" Oliver asked and Kelly waited intently for the answer.

"Well she got really sad when they took you away and it made her sick." He explained hoping the two year old would understand. "Now let's go see her." Both kids and Casey went to Olivia's room and found the social worker still there. She was about to leave when Casey said "No you need to see this." Miss Andrews just nodded and watched the kids.

Elliot helped Oliver and Kelly up onto the bed Oliver leaned down and kissed her cheek like Olivia had done when she put him to bed at night. Then he spoke to her. "Livia? Livia, you need uppie. We's needs you Livie, pwease. I wuv you Livia." With that he laid his down on Olivia's chest just like before and was so exhausted that he was lights out in seconds. Now it was Kelly's turn.

She spoke quietly "Hey, we've missed you Oliver hasn't stopped asking for you. He hasn't slept either, I've tried to sleep and to get Oliver to sleep, but we were scared. We need you Livie." Her last words trailed off as she watched Olivia's face.

Her eyes started to flutter, and then they fully opened to see a very scared blonde haired little girl looking at her. She smiled wide and started to cry, she would recognize that face anywhere. She felt that one arm was around something. She looked down and saw Oliver and more tears fell. She reached her free arm up and wrapped it around Kelly and whispered "I've missed you too baby girl." When Olivia's eyes flicked around the room she came across an unfamiliar face, her arms tightened instinctively to protect Oliver and Kelly.

Miss Andrews just put her hand up and said "don't mind me, I was just leaving, detective stabler a word please?" she asked

Out in the hall Miss Andrews said "I'm leaving now, I have no doubt that both kids are safe here. Uhh just call me later I can have some custody papers drawn up. It would be easy; I came across the information that Detective Benson is a licensed foster parent. I wish I would have known beforehand I might not have ever removed them in the first place. Goodbye and here's my card." And just like that she was gone. Elliot walked back into the room looking at this business card when Olivia said "Who was that El?" but before he could answer Kelly did "that was the mean lady that took us way."

"Kelly, can you go out into the hall with Casey please? It's just for a minute, okay?" Elliot asked nicely and when Kelly left Olivia spoke quietly to avoid waking the exhausted little boy. "El, what's going on?"

"You're a foster parent?" he asked

"Um yea I used to be years ago, I didn't know I was still licensed." She said having no idea where this conversation was going.

"Olivia, do you want to keep these kids, Liv I need to know so I can make a call. Do you want to adopt Kelly and Oliver?"

TBC

AN: hey, so what do you think? im going to post again tomarrow. Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8: Visits

**_Okay so before this chapter starts I'm going to apologize in advance for my attempt at writing any sort of romance at all. Whether it be kissing or smut (which I don't write) I have had very little experience myself and can't write it. So I'm veryyy sorry! :) _**

**_Chapter 8: Visits_**

"Oh my god Yes! Of course, I would love to. But they will never let me, I have tried before and they turned me down."

"Well that doesn't matter. Let's get the Kelly in here and ask if she would like to live with you. She idolizes you, I'm sure she will be thrilled." Elliot stated. When Olivia nodded Elliot went out and retrieved Kelly and Casey from the hall.

"Is miss Andrews gonna take us away again?" Kelly's voice was nervous.

"Well not exactly, Olivia wants to ask you a question though." Kelly looked at her when she sat up, gently sliding Oliver onto her pillow.

* * *

Kelly stood by Casey by the door while Olivia sat up and moved Oliver onto the pillow behind her. She was happy that he was finally sleeping. She herself could feel how tired she really was now. "Come here baby girl." Olivia called her.

She walked over to her and Elliot helped her into Olivia's lap.

"How would you like to come live with me?" Olivia asked. Kelly's eyes lit up and she smile. "You mean it? We can come live with you?" she asked excitedly. The first person to ever be nice to her, her hero would take her home. Could it be too good to be true?

* * *

"Of course, you and Oliver. I would become your foster mom." Olivia said carefully, she knew that the girl hadn't had good experiences with her mother.

"Yay! I don't wanna go back to that place. It was dirty and scary and cold." "Well you don't have to go back now." Just as Kelly was gonna say something a squeal of happiness that they heard next was one that surprised them. Casey Novak, distinguished lawyer, was almost bouncing with excitement. She too had gotten attached to these kids and was very happy that they were staying.

In all of the excitement Oliver woke up to find Olivia awake and talking. "LIVIA!" he cried and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Olivia reached behind her and pulled in front and crushed him to her chest. How she loved these children, she couldn't imagine life without them. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she wanted to keep them. She immediately looked to Casey. "How hard will this be?" Olivia asked

"Not as hard as you're thinking, you're a licensed foster parent, the hard part is convincing a judge that you care for two traumatized children by yourself." Olivia looked at her and then to Elliot and stated "But I'm not by myself. I have all of you guys and Elliot." Casey did a double take of sorts. "Wait. You said what?" She thought about what she just said and back tracked. Olivia looked at her and then Elliot again and said "I'm sorry El. I didn't mean to rope you into anything."

Elliot just looked at her said "Liv, I love these kids as if they were my own." He gestured to the two sleeping children Olivia held in her lap. He went to pick up Oliver but he had a death grip on Olivia, even in sleep. So he decided to just leave him be. Then he continued "I love you Olivia Benson." To his surprise she said right back without hesitation "I love you too Elliot Stabler." Elliot put his hand on the back of Olivia neck and leaned down to place a hesitant kiss on her lips. When he went to pull back Olivia just pulled him forward and deepened it into and earth shattering kiss. When the need for air became too great to ignore the pulled apart and heard Casey clear her throat and say

"Well, It's about damn time if I do say so myself." Casey laughed. She was surprised when she looked at her watch saw it had only been about half an hour. "Alright I will be back in a few minutes, Imma call the boys down at SVU and let them know you're awake. We have been waiting for you for almost five days know. They will be so excited."

Casey stepped out of the hallway just as doctor Hodges appeared. "Hello Miss Novak how is our lovely sleeping beauty today?" he asked.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" she said excitedly. He looked at her in surprise and said

"Really?" he looked mystified.

"Yes, the kids that we told you were taken away by the social worker are back, Oliver cried for four days straight without any sleep and Kelly completely shut down. So the social worker brought them here by Elliot's request. He knew that the kids could get her up. So when they got here, Elliot had some words with the social worker, and the social worker watched as the kids worked there magic. Now she wants to adopt them." Casey finished her story and led the doctor to Olivia's room.

When he opened the door what he saw was heartwarming, Olivia was asleep with both kids curled up next to her. It didn't want to disturb them so he let them be.

Casey went and notified each of the boys at the SVU and they all said they all said that they would be here soon. Casey had no doubt that soon meant within minutes. She was right. Fin, Munch, and Cragen strode in with purpose with the third gal pal that hadn't been seen in so long. She was the third musketeer. Casey ran up to her and gave her a hug. They hadn't seen her in so long that she was surprised she kept up with what was going on the team. She explained everything to their surprise guest on the way to Olivia's room. They stopped outside it and Casey told them the reason for her waking up. They were all excited to hear the kids were back. The each had fallen in love with these precious children. "Olivia found these kids hiding in an alley about a week ago, they were cold and hungry and Kelly was abused." Casey finished tell the story of Oliver and Kelly and then they opened the door to Olivia's hospital room.

Olivia heard people outside her room and she recognized a voice she hadn't heard in months. She looked down and saw that both kids were asleep on chest. She heard her door open and looked up to see Casey, Munch, Cragen, Fin, and the new comer.

"Alex! Alex Cabot!" Olivia whispered excitedly.

"Hey Liv! How are you feeling? I would hug you, but your arms are a little full." Alex said with a laugh.

"Yea they are, and in case you weren't told, this Is Kelly and Oliver, but I'm sure Casey already informed you." Olivia smiled and looked down at Kelly and Oliver she hated to wake them but she need to get up to go to the bathroom. "Hey Case, can you help me out here, I need to go to the bathroom." She asked looking at Kelly.

"Sure Liv." Casey moved to Kelly's side and gently rubbed her hand down her arm "Hey sweetie, will you come with me for a minute, Olivia need to go to the restroom, Okay?" Kelly nodded and lifted her arms asking to be picked up. Casey knew she must be tired when she fell back asleep on her shoulder.

"Hey Alex, come here" Olivia waved Alex over and asked "can you take him for a minute, he hasn't slept four days I don't think he will even wake up." Alex nodded, she wasn't really good with kids, and most didn't like her. Olivia picked him up and handed him to Alex. She was right he hardly moved at all. He snuggled into Alex while Olivia got up and walked gingerly to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9: Problems

**_Just a forewarning, not a story for kathy fans. I probably should have said that in the begining, but I wasnt sure where this was going. thanks and please review._**

**_Chapter 9: Problems_**

Elliot walked in just as Olivia walked into the bathroom. "Hey guys" Elliot said a little too loudly, Oliver stirred and Alex froze, she wasn't sure what he would do. Oliver looked up and saw this strange blonde woman but before he could react he heard Casey say "It's okay Oliver, that's Alex she's Olivia's friend. Olivia had to go to the bathroom." Oliver saw that Kelly was asleep in Casey's arms and figured he was too tired to argue. So he just nodded and laid his head back down on Alex's shoulder.

"Hey guys, how is Olivia doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine Elliot, stop worrying." Olivia laughed as she walked out of the bathroom. Elliot walked over and kissed her before telling her "I talked to the social worker. She—"He got cut off by Cragen. "Hey wait a minute, what about the social worker?"

"Well the social worker informed me that Liv is a licensed foster parent. The kids are very attached to liv and Olivia is attached to them as you know. Miss Andrews offered to draw up custody papers, I just got off the phone and she said all she needs now is your signature and you will legally be there foster parent." He finished and looked at Olivia; he saw the big smile the crossed her face and she nodded. Just then Oliver woke up and reached for liv. Olivia walked over to him and took him from Alex saying thank you.

"Hey it's nice to see you up and around. I would tell you not to pick up anything heavy but I figure you will probably just ignore it" Doctor Hodges amused voice caused everyone to turn around. "Alright, everything looks goods I'm going to go draw up some release papers and instructions and you should be good to go tomorrow morning. I'm glad to see the little ones back, they look happy." And with that he was out the door.

"Okay the kids need a clean pair of clothes and I don't want to drag them around a store just yet they haven't been asleep long so, umm I'll go call Kathy. I can have her send some of Eli and Lizzies old clothes and that will do till morning."

* * *

Elliot stepped out of the room and called Kathy.

Kathy: Hello?

Elliot: Hey Kathy, I have a favor to ask of you.

Kathy: 'What?' Kathy spat.

Elliot: I need a pair of Elis old clothes from when he was about 18 months old and a pair of Lizzies from when she was like 6.

Kathy: I don't have time for this, I'm on a date, go call the house and talk to Lizzie.

The next thing Elliot hears is a click and the dial tone. So he did just that, he dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer. His 12 year old son Dickie answered.

Dickie: hello?

Elliot: Hey Dickie. Is one of your sister's home?

Dickie: yea sure thing dad, hang on a sec.

Elliot heard his son yell 'LIZZIE!'

Dickie: here she is dad.

Lizzie: Hey daddy!

Elliot: Hey honey, Where are your sisters?

Lizzie: they don't live here anymore

Elliot: What?

Lizzie: yea it's a long story. Oh but hey I have to go, Elis crying. Love you

Elliot: Love you too sweetie, I'll be over there in a few minutes.

Lizzie: ok daddy

* * *

Elliot walked back into Olivia's room fuming. "Hey El what's wrong?" Olivia asked she could see the anger rolling off him in waves. "Well it seems Kathy decided to go out on a date and leave my three youngest children home by themselves."

"Really? That's horrible El. Go home to them, go figure out what's going on." Olivia told him. "I have Casey and Alex to help me if I need it. I'm not going home till tomorrow so don't worry about it."

"Alright I'll be back in the morning to take you home, Love you." she leaned up and kissed him and he deepened the kiss.

When they broke the kiss they smiled. "Love you too El, see you in the morning."

After that Elliot left and a nurse brought in a roll away bed for the kids to sleep on for the night. Olivia stood up and woke the little ones when Casey and Alex walked through the door. They had brought two chicken nugget kids meals from McDonalds.

"Hey kids you guys hungry?" Alex asked.

"Yea!" Alex gave each kid one of the signature red boxes with the golden arches keeping it closed.

Casey and Alex sat down on the bed next to Olivia, all three girls sitting criss cross watching the kids. They ate quickly. "Does anyone know if they ate while they were at that place?" Olivia inquired. Casey shook her head.

"So where's Elliot?" Casey asked.

Olivia went through the whole story and it made her wonder how he was doing.

* * *

Elliot pulled into his old drive way and walked up the drive. He opened the door and he heard his youngest crying and saying to Lizzie, "I want daddy Lizzie!" "I know daddy with be hear soon and he can look at your foot okay?" "Okay." he heard Eli say.

He yelled "Lizzie, Eli, Dickie? Where are you guys?" Just then he saw Lizzie come around the corner carrying Eli. She put Eli down and he limped to his dad, "Daddy!" Elliot scooped him up and asked Lizzie what happened.

"I was cutting his sandwich In half and he didn't listen when I said don touch the knife and it fell on is foot. I don't think it needs stitches I just think he needs you to fix it." She told him.

He looked at Elis foot and it wasn't much just a cut, he put a batman Band-Aid on it and everything much better.

"Now, where are your sisters?" he asked. This time Dickie answered.

"Well Maureen moved into a dorm on campus. When mom started dating more she got angrier quicker, she got mad whenever we interrupted her dates and would yell and scream and she eventually kicked Kathleen out because Kathleen yelled back. So Maureen got special permission from the head honcho at her college for Kathleen to live on campus with her. So it's just me, Eli and Lizzie."

"Alright Imma talk to your mom about that later, how's school going?" He asked making some conversation. He was angry and trying not to show it too much.

"Uh well umm about that, we haven't been to school in a week, mom is almost never home and someone has to take care of Eli. There is also all the house work, mom gets pissed when the house is dirty when she gets home. So we have been cleaning the house and taking care of Eli for the last week. Mom hasn't even been home in two days." Lizzie told her dad and she could see the red flush creeping up his neck, it was a sure sign that he wasn't just mad, he was furious.

"Okay Lizzie and Dickie, go pack a bag you guys are coming with me for a few days, I'll pack a bag for Eli." Then he remembered he needed to tell them about Olivia. "Oh hey guys before you go, I just wanna ask, would you like to go visit Liv in the hospital?"

"What? Olivia's in hospital? What happened? Is she gonna be okay?" He got these questions thrown at him and that prompted him to explain the whole situation with Kelly and Oliver, he then asked lizzie to find a pair of old clothes from when she was little and lizzie agreed saying that she would never need them so why not.

Elliot went into Elis room and packed him a couple pair of clothes and some pajamas. He found and old winter outfit from when Eli was little and put it in the bag also. "Okay Eli, here's your back pack, fill it up with some toys to take with you ok?" "okay daddy."

Elliot went down stairs to call Kathy and tell her he was taking the kids with him.

Kathy: What now Elliot?

Elliot: I'm taking lizzie Dickie and Eli with me for a few days. I can't believe that you left the twins home to take care of him. It's not there job. It's yours.

Kathy: Whatever you can keep them, they are always scaring my dates off, not many men will date someone with three young kids at home. So go ahead take them I don't want them.

Again Kathy hung up on him. So he called Maureen.

Maureen: Hey dad, what's up?

Elliot: I'm taking the twins and Eli with me, why didn't anyone tell me your mother kicked Kathleen out, or that the twins have gone to school in a week? I would have helped you guys.

Maureen: that's my fault, I knew how much you have been working and I didn't want to add to your burden. I told them to come to me if they needed something. I didn't know the twins weren't in school, that I would have told you, I swear,

Elliot: alright that's ok, I'm gonna take them to hospital to see Liv, do you guys wanna go?

Elliot heard Maureen yell to Kathleen "Livia's in the hospital I'm going with dad, are you going?"

Maureen: Of course we do can you come get us?

Elliot: Sure I'll be there in 15 minutes, be ready.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Going Home

**_Okay so this probably could have been two chapters, but i didnt like it seperat into two i just kept it as one. R&R thanks!_**

**_Chapter 10: Going home_**

Olivia sat on her bed watching her new foster children sleep. Casey and Alex had just left a few minutes ago and she was hoping that everything was going ok over at Elliot's. She was brought out of her thoughts by voices outside the door. The door opened and she saw Maureen walk through the door.

"Hey, Maur what are you doing here?" Olivia asked confused.

Before she could answer Elliot walked in carrying Eli with the twins and Kathleen following behind. "I'll explain later." He promised. Olivia nodded and looked at the girls and asked how they were doing. They all replied saying they were fine. Then she looked at Eli and said "Hi Eli, how are you?" he smiled and said "I'm good, I cut my foot today you wanna see?" he crawled up on her bed and showed her where his batman Band-Aid was. Katie and Maur sat on the roll away, careful not to wake Kelly or Oliver, Eli fell asleep in Elliot's lap, he was sitting in a recliner with Eli on his chest and the twins had fallen asleep on the couch. Elliot was starting to fall asleep listening to Olivia and the older girls talk girl talk. He was exhausted; he hadn't gotten much sleep since Olivia found the little ones. He was too tired to protest when he heard Katie ask Maur for Elis blanket from his bag. He felt the slight extra weight from the blanket that Katie had covered them with.

Olivia fell asleep just a few minutes later. The pain meds they had her on where making her tired.

When she woke up she felt a weight on her arm, she looked down she saw Kelly sleeping next to her and not on the roll away.

She looked up at the clock and saw it read 9:00 am. She was excited; she got to go home today! She looked over and saw that Elliot and Eli where still asleep. She was about to wake them when something caught her eye. It was a note. She picked it up and it read,

'Hey Livia, you fell asleep and we didn't wanna wake you so we let you sleep. You probably already know, but Kelly woke up just before we left and she looked kinda scared so we introduced our selves, I hope you don't mind but she wanted up with you so I lifted her up there. She fell asleep right away so we covered everybody up and left, I have class tomorrow and Kathleen is living with me so, anyway feel better Liv we will call you later. We love you.

Maureen & Kathleen.

She smiled and put the note back on the stand and slid out bed, she walked over to Elliot and gently picked Eli up off Elliot's chest and carried him to her bed and laid him down next to Kelly. She walked back over to Elliot and saw he was waking up, she figured his body registered the weight being lifted from his chest. She ran her knuckles gently down his cheek and smiled. He leaned up to give her a good morning kiss. As Elliot deepened the kiss, someone cleared there throat and they looked toward the door the, and saw the doctor standing there with smile on his face.

"Are you ready to be out of here?" Doctor Hodges asked

"Yes I am. I wanna be in my own bed and get my kids home."

"Yes, it looks like you have quite a few to get home" looking at the five sleeping children. He looked at Elliot and said "They look like you, are they yours?"

Elliot laughed and said "yea there mine, my pride and joy." The doctor smiled and said "Well I will go get those discharge papers and be back in an hour. That should give you some time to ready the troops." He chuckled quietly and walked away. Olivia looked at Elliot and asked, "So what going on with the kids, you didn't look happy when you walked in here last night. He laughed and said "Yea that's a bit of an understatement. When I got there I heard Lizzie talking to Eli, he had cut his foot with a knife that Lizzie had used to cut his sandwich with. He dropped it on his foot after Lizzie told him not to touch it, but he's five he didn't listen. Then Dickie informed me that Kathleen moved out after Kathy kicked her out for yelling back during an argument. Dickie said she had been going a lot of dates and didn't like when the kids interfered. She started yelling and screaming more. Then I found out the twins haven been to school in a week because as Lizzie put it someone had to clean the house and take care of Eli. Kathy hasn't even been home in two days. So I brought the kids with me." Elliot spoke quickly.

"Alright, well why don't you help me wake them up and get them dressed and we will all head back to my house." Olivia offered. "You don't have enough beds Liv." Elliot said counting the beds in his mind. There were only two, Olivia's, and the one in the spare room. Olivia smirked and said "You know those new couches I got for the office, living room, and the spare room?" when he nodded she continued "Yea they do something really cool, I will show you when we get back." "Okay why not" he murmured.

Elliot went over to wake up Oliver, while Olivia woke up Eli and Kelly. When he woke up Oliver, Oliver had a deer in the headlights look and said "Livia?" Elliot smiled and pointed to where she was waking Kelly and Eli. That calmed him down and Elliot said "Why don't you go say good morning while I wake the twins?" Oliver looked at the two sleeping kids on the couch and nodded.

"Good mornin Livia!" Oliver said happily and lifted his arms to be picked up. Olivia lifted him up gave him a hug while the others woke up. The three younger kids were easy to get up but the preteens still on the couch were harder to rouse. Once everyone was awake the twins took turns in bathroom getting dressed. Olivia dressed Oliver in the clothes that Elliot brought for him. Then she dressed Kelly in her clean clothes. Olivia took the moment when everyone was in the room to introduce the kids to each other. "Okay Kelly, Oliver, this is Lizzie and Dickie, and that is Eli, those are Elliot's kids and they're very nice so you don't have to be afraid Okay?" Kelly and Oliver nodded and smiled. When everyone was dressed, adults included, Casey and Alex appeared in the doorway with bewildered looks on their faces.

* * *

When Casey walked into Olivia's room the last thing she expected to see were Elliot's three youngest kids there with them. Olivia had lines them up on the bed, with Oliver in her arms the other four kids were arranged on the bed; first Eli then Kelly next to him and then Lizzie and Dickie. It was almost comical how organized Olivia was, even in the hospital.

"Okay here are your discharge papers, I hope I don't have to see you back here." Doctor Hodges smiled and handed her the papers and shook the adults hands and left.

"Alright you heard the man. Let's go!" Olivia said excitedly. "Okay so ladies, I have to go sign some papers this afternoon and get the kids settled. But does anyone feel going shopping tomorrow? Both kids need some clothes." Olivia asked. "Yea I'm in." both Alex and Casey agreed. Olivia felt a tug at her sleeve and saw Lizzie looking at her. "Umm, Livia do you think I could go with you? I haven't been out of the house in forever, please?" Lizzie asked shyly. She knew her mom would have gotten mad if she asked and she hoped Olivia wouldn't.

"Of course you can, we can make it into a girl's day, your brothers and Oliver can stay with Elliot and you and Kelly can come with me and Casey and Alex. How does that sound?" Lizzie gave her a famous Stabler smile and nodded yes. "Cool, so can you guys meet me at my house at like 9:30?" "Sure sounds good to me." Both Casey and Alex nodded.

Olivia couldn't wait. She was finally going home and taking the kids she loved with her, all five of them. She really did love the Stabler kids. She loved them just as much as she loved Oliver and Kelly.

**_OLIVIAELLIOTKELLYOLIVER _**

Once everyone was in the car, they headed toward the social services building and dropped Olivia off. They parked across the street and waited for her to finish signing the papers. She came out and got back in the car and they headed to her was almost noon when everyone got back to Olivia's place. She told the kids they could watch TV for a little bit while she helped Elliot with the beds.

She took Elliot in the office and told him to watch. She pulled a lever from under the couch and then pulled up on the cushions and the couch transformed into a set of twin sized bunk beds. She had found these online and could help herself she decided to get three. They were very comfortable and if something ever happened and a lot of people needed to crash at her place she had plenty of beds.

Elliot just looked on amazed. He followed her as she went into the spare room and did the same thing with that couch. Olivia walked into the living room and said "Dickie and Lizzie, you guys can take and put your stuff on the beds in the office." The twins looked at each other and then at Olivia, they knew she didn't have any beds in there. Olivia laughed at their confused faces and said "Go ahead I just made the beds."

Lizzie and Dickie did as they were told and went into the office; they were surprised to see a set of bunk beds. They looked at each other and smiled, that was just awesome.

"I call top!" Dickie called and lizzie rolled her eyes. She put her stuff on the bottom bunk and they went back to the living room to see what was going one for the day.

They went back out to the living room and saw Olivia and Elliot making lunch. Lizzie looked at how happy her dad looked with Olivia. The way he looked at her, she could tell that he loved her. He hadn't looked at her mom like that in a very long time. Kathy went off the deep end when she and Elliot got divorced four years ago.

"Kids lunch time!" Olivia called from the kitchen. Dickie, Eli and Kelly all three went and sat at the table. Olivia asked "Where's Lizzie and Oliver?" Just then Lizzie walked in carrying Oliver, "We're right here. Oliver was stumbling over his shoes so I took them off and just carried him." Lizzie explained. "Oh okay, thank you." Olivia said taking Oliver from her arms. "Why don't you guys eat your sandwiches and we will watch some movies. Sound good?" She got a chorus of yes's. "Alright cool." She said.

After she fed Oliver and ate her own sandwich everyone sat down on the couches to watch 'How to Train Your Dragon' this movie was a favorite of the twins and she was sure everyone else would like it too. She sat on the larger couch with Oliver in her lap, Kelly next to her and Lizzie on her other side. Elliot sat on the smaller couch with Eli and Dickie on either side. They all settled in for the night. Tomorrow was gonna be a long days for the girls.

Two movies later Oliver and Eli started to get restless. They are little you can only expect them to sit still for so long. Olivia got up and got the bucket of Legos out for Eli and the toy cars out for Oliver. "Hey El, you wanna stay here and watch the boys and me and the girls can go start dinner?" "Sure Liv, me and the boys can hang out here."

Olivia, Kelly, and Lizzie headed toward the kitchen. "Okay so what should we do for dinner?" Olivia asked. "Anything but pizza please. Eli, Dickie and I have eaten frozen pizza for dinner every day for a week." Lizzie said. "Okay, so no pizza. What about you Kelly what sounds good to you? We have chicken, ground beef, or pork?" Olivia gave her a few options. "Umm chicken?" she said almost like a question. "Okay chicken it is. Lizzie, you and your brother like my crispy mustard chicken, so how does that sound?" "It sounds good, I love your crispy mustard chicken and I don't think Elis ever had it so he can try some." Lizzie said. "Great, so can you get the bread crumbs out of the cabinet and I'll get the chicken from the refrigerator." Olivia grabbed the chicken and started to clean it. "Hey Kelly can you get the mustard and the mayo out of the fridge please?" Kelly smiled and nodded.

Kelly had never really gotten to help so she was excited. She grabbed the mayo and mustard and took them to Olivia. "Thanks. Now come over here." Olivia called her over and set her on the counter.

"Okay so now sit criss cross. Good, here's your bowl and a measuring cup. Can you put one cup of mustard in the bowl and one cup of mayo in too?" Olivia asked her. She nodded and carefully put one cup of both mayo and mustard in the bowl and asked Olivia "Now what?" "Well now you can take that wooden spoon behind you and mix it up until it is all one color. It should be a light yellow instead of bright yellow." Olivia instructed. "Okay I can do that." While she stirred the mix Olivia told Lizzie "So Lizzie you know how to crush the breadcrumbs right?" "Yep." With that everyone finished their jobs and Olivia coated the chicken with the mustard mix and put the bread crumbs on top and put in the oven to cook.

They had the whole kitchen cleaned up by the time dinner was done. Olivia asked Lizzie to go get the boys and tell them dinner was done. When Lizzie came back she said "You have to see this. " So Olivia followed her to the living room where she saw Elliot and Eli building things out of Legos and Dickie was playing with the cars with Oliver. Both Elliot and Dickie where making funny noises while playing with the little ones, making them laugh. Olivia quickly grabbed her camera and took a few pictures silently before taking one with the flash causing both Elliot and Dickie to whip their heads around to where Olivia and the girls were standing laughing hysterically at the look on their faces. Olivia then called them for dinner. Elliot walked over to Olivia and whispered "You know paybacks a bitch right?" to which she replied "Bring it Stabler!" they both laughed and sat down to eat.

Once everyone was done with dinner she and Elliot took the three younger kids and dressed them for leaving the older ones to get dressed in the bathroom and office. Olivia put Kelly up on the top bunk because she was the oldest. She then put Eli on the bottom bunk while Elliot put Oliver on the bigger bed. "Goodnite guys, get to sleep we have a big day tomorrow. Love you." Olivia told them and kissed each of their head, watching Elliot follow her and do the same thing.

Elliot walked toward the office and knocked on the open door, "Hey, Goodnite guys see you in the morning." "Night dad" the twins replied at the same time. Olivia walked in as he walked out, "Goodnite guys, get to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." "Okay Livia" Speaking at the same time again. Olivia just chuckled and went into her room where she knew Elliot would be waiting. She crawled into bed and snuggled down into his arms. "Love you El" Olivia mumbled tiredly. Elliot tighten his arms around Liv "I love you too Liv, Goodnite."

TBC

Just so you know, i didnt make the chicken recipe up, its a recipe that has been in my family for a while. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Wake Up Call

**_i know this ones short but i forgot to update yesterday so there will be one more next up today, but it will be longer i promise. R&R :)_**

**_Chapter 11: Wakeup call_**

The first thing that Alex and Casey noticed when they pulled up in front of Olivia's that morning was that there were no lights on. They walked up to the door and knocked but no one answered. So Casey took her key that Olivia had given her and opened the door. There were no light in the house except for the sun light coming in from the windows so Alex called out "Hey Liv? Anybody home?" they heard some noise down the hall and came to the office first. Casey saw Lizzie sitting up looking confused and then it was like a light bulb went off. "Oh my gosh. We are supposed to go shopping today!" Casey smiled and nodded, and said, "Why don't you go wake Liv up and I will get Kelly. Liv's less likely to throw things at you then me." she joked "Okay, but only because you're too afraid." She teased. Alex and Casey laughed and went into the spare room.

Lizzie went into Olivia's room and saw her lying faced away from Elliot with Elliot lying right behind her. She smiled and went to Liv's side of the bed and gently shook her while saying "Liv, we over slept. Come on you gotta wake up." When she just mumbled something unidentifiable Lizzie said "Liv Casey and Alex are already here, they're waking Kelly up. Come on." That got Olivia's attention and she shot up into a sitting position, immediately regretting it when she felt the pull of the gunshot wound on her stomach. "Oh my gosh, we over slept didn't we." Seeing Lizzie nod she turned over and shook Elliot's shoulder. "Elliot, wake up we over slept. Come on up!" seeing that Elliot was getting up, slowly but surely she told Lizzie, "Go wake Dickie up and get dressed. I'll meet you in the office in 10. Okay?" "Okay."

Back in the spare room, Casey told Alex to get Oliver up and changed while she woke up Eli and Kelly. Alex rubbed on Oliver's back and woke him up. He looked up at her and she said "I'm Alex, you remember me?" Oliver nodded and Alex smiled. "Good, let's get you dressed and some breakfast."

While Alex got Oliver dressed, Casey got the other two up and handed Kelly her clothes from yesterday. "Can you get dressed while I help Eli?" she asked Kelly and Kelly nodded sleepily. While Kelly was getting dressed Casey helped Eli into some of his clothes. Once they were dressed she sent them into the kitchen with Alex. Casey walked into the office to see Lizzie sitting on top of her brother, waking him up. She heard him protesting, "Lizzie, get off of me. I wanna go back to sleep." "Nope, its wake up time let's go!" "Alright! Fine, I'm up okay?" Lizzie smiled and got down. Casey couldn't help but laugh.

Casey left the kids to get dressed and joined Alex in the kitchen. What she saw surprised her. Alex was cooking. She didn't know she could cook. Alex put a plate of eggs on the table in front of each kid. She was just putting more on plates when Lizzie and Dickie walked in. Olivia walked out a few minutes later with her hair done and make up on. "I'm so sorry guys, the power must have flickered last night and reset my clocks." Olivia apologized. "Don't worry about it. I make the kids breakfast while Casey helped get them dressed." Alex told her. "Thank you. We should get going soon, so finish up girls and get your shoes on." Lizzie and Kelly went toward the front door to get there shoes and Lizzie helped Kelly strap hers before putting her own on.

Kelly really liked Olivia's house. She liked being taken care of and not having to worry so much about Oliver. She really liked Lizzie, Casey and Alex too. She liked Elliot but still didn't really like being left alone with him. A lot of her mom's boyfriends were mean when they were alone and she wasn't sure if he was like that or not. She also wasn't sure about Dickie. She had never really been around boys his age and he confused her. He didn't really look like a kid but he didn't look like a grown up either. Lizzie helped her put her sandals on and her coat.

Olivia went back into her room and asked Elliot "Hey El, can we barrow your truck? My car won't fit us all?" Elliot spit the toothpaste out of his mouth before replying "Sure Liv, that's fine. We will just take your car today if we need it." She smiled and kissed him before saying "Thanks El. We will be back later. I love you." Elliot watched her walk out of the bathroom and yelled after her "Be careful!" "We will!"

Olivia grabbed Elliot's keys off the counter and put hers down she looked at Dickie and said "Hey Dickie, if your dad needs the keys to my car there on the counter. We are taking your dads truck today." "Okay, bye Liv." "Bye bud. Bye Oliver. Love you both."

With that she walked over to the girls standing by the front door and asked "Are we ready?" Everyone said yes and they headed out to truck.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping Trip

**_Chapter 12: Shopping Trip_**

Olivia got in the driver's seat and Casey got in next to her. Alex slid in next. Three people could sit comfortably on the bench style front seat. Lizzie and Kelly sat in the back seat and they were all ready to go.

"Okay, so we are gonna need furniture for Kelly and Oliver. Dressers, beds and bookshelves, they are both gonna need clothes, books and toys too." Olivia listed. Alex looked at her and said "Liv do you have enough money for all that?" she asked in a non-judgmental tone.

Olivia laughed and said "Yea definitely. What you guys don't know is that my mother had put money into a lot of stocks, when she died they sold them and I got a lot of money. I just don't see the need in excessive spending like a lot of rich people." She explained. "Okay so how much do you mean when you say a lot of money? Do you mean like a couple thousand or what?" Casey asked.

Olivia smirked and said "Oh no, you're not even close, try about 3.5 million." "WHAT?!" Casey and Alex said at the same time. "Yea, I have my apartment paid in advance for about three years. I like my apartment so I saw no need to move out. It's got 4 bedrooms and it leaves more money for fun stuff and now for my kids." "Wow liv, so this is gonna be a fun day." Casey told Alex as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

When Kelly got out of the car and saw how big this store was she was amazed. She had never seen a store this big and she was excited to get to see it all.

"Alright, let's go shopping!" Olivia said.

As they walk in they decided to do furniture first so they didn't have to carry any clothes around while looked. Kelly said that her favorite color was purple, so they got things that would go good with the color purple. They got a white bedroom set that came with a twin sized bedframe with a headboard, a bookshelf, dresser and a night stand. They then picked out a toy box that doubled as a seat.

For Oliver they got a dark cherry wood color bed set that came with a toddler bed, dresser and toybox. All that left was a book shelf but that wouldn't be too hard. Once they were done with that she decided to add another kids bed set like Kelly's but in dark cherry to list and two matching oak bed sets for the extra bedroom she has that just kinda collects clutter at the moment.

"Okay, so now that the boring part is done where should we go first?" Olivia asked. This time Kelly spoke up first, it kinda surprised Olivia but she was happy to see that she was coming out of shell.

"Can we look at clothes?" she asked shyly. "Well sure we can. Lizzie what are some good kid stores?"

"Umm there's Gymboree, The Children's place and old navy." She told Olivia.

"Yea I've shopped at Gymboree for friends kids, it's a good place." Alex offered. "Okay so let's go there first." They headed there and started shopping. Once in the store everyone split up Casey and Alex went to the boys section and Olivia Kelly and Lizzie shopped in the girls stuff.

Kelly looked at all the clothes and was fasinated. she had never seen so many clothes. Olivia asked her "Do you see anything you like?" Kelly nodded and pointed out a pink and brown long sleeved shirt with flowers and butterflies on it. she picked out lots of jeans and even a few skirts. Olivia helped her pick out a lot more shirts and jackets. Lizzie even helped. as she was walking with Lizzie and Olivia back to the register, Kelly saw an orange and pink dress with dragonflies and flowers with black leggings. she really liked it and decided it couldnt hurt to ask.

"Hey Livia?"

"Yea sweet pea?"

"Can we get this dress?" Kelly asked pointing at the dress.

"Sure! That ones really pretty." Olivia told her. Kelly watched as Olivia picked out the right size and added it to her pile. She was so excited, she had never got to pick out her own clothes before.

They had a dozen long sleeve shirts, skirts, jeans, dresses, underware, socks, a pair of sandels, sneakers, tennis shoes, and a pair of purple converse to match the purple skirt outfit they found.

* * *

Over with Casey and Alex,they were looking at boys clothes for oliver.

"Look at this Case." Alex called. Alex loved to shop for little kids clothes and she knew Casey did too.

"What?" Casey asked. Alex showed her a pair of long blue denim overalls with green long sleeved shirt and a tractor stitched on the front pocket.

"Oh my god thats adorable! We have to add that to the pile." Casey told her. alex nodded quickly and looked down at the growing pile of clothes. they had at least a dozen pairs of jeans, half a dozen long sleeve shirts, socks, underware, a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of sneakers for running around outside and a pair of navy blue converse that they just thought were adorable.

* * *

About forty five minutes later they met up at the cash register with about four hundred dollars' worth of clothing. Olivia laughed at the young cashiers face when she saw the mountain of clothes. After they were all rung up Olivia swiped her card and took some of bags and then Casey and Alex grabbed some too. They went into some other stores and picked out single items adding them to there ever growing collection of bags when they went past a store called Aeropostale and saw Lizzie looking at one of the outfits in particular. "Hey Liz, you wanna go in and get some things?" Olivia asked but Lizzie just shook her head and said "Nah, I don't have any money I was just looking." "Don't worry about the money sweetheart; go ahead find some stuff you like."

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked. "Of course, dont worry about it." Lizzies face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning as she rushed into the store, leaving Olivia, Kelly, Alex, and Casey to follow behind. Olivia encouraged her just as she encouraged Kelly before to pick out anything she liked. She had picked out lots of thing she like and Olivia could tell she was having the time of her life. While they were picking out things Casey and Alex said they were gonna shop around for a little bit and they would meet up in the food court in about an hour. By the time they were done they had about three hundred dollars worth of clothes for Lizzie and she was almost buzzing with excitement. Olivia just swiped her card and they grabbed their bags.

Next up was toys. Kelly immediately found the stuffed animals. She picked out quite a few before moving on to the isle with the Littlest Petshop toys.

Kelly loved this store. There where toys EVERYWHERE! Olivia pushed a small cart over to her that said 'Customer in Training' on the side and gave it to her. she looked at it and it was jut her size. "Go Ahead and find some toys to fill it up." olivia told her. She looked at her and smiled, she put her stuffed elephant, girraffe, monkey and puppy in the cart and pushed it to the isle with the little animals with boble heads. you could buy different houses for them and there was even a back pack to hold them all in. Added a big house to the cart with about seven differnt little animals and the back pack. she walked to the boys stuff and saw a shiny red firetruck and a stuffed dinosuar that she knew Oliver would love! she put those in next while she looked for more stuff for oliver. she had enough for self and thought oliver needed more. she found him a big pack of hot wheels cars for him and a container of plastic dinosaurs. Then she went and found olivia and lizzie by the front.

Olivia watched as Kelly wandered off towards the toys and she stayed with Lizzie in the front. about fifteen minutes later Kelly came back with a bunch of toys. there were lots of toys for oliver on top of hers and she knew that Kelly thought he should get as many toys as she did. Olivia had picked out a few toys but she knew that Kelly would pick out toys too so she waited to see what Kelly would pick out. once they paid they left and headed for the next store.

They stopped at an electronics store when Olivia said she needed to replace her iPhone because the screen on hers was cracked. After Olivia got her phone she heard Kelly ask "What is this?" pointing at a VTech innotab. It was a kid's tablet of sorts. "Well this is a kid's game. It's called a tablet. You touch the screen to play games." Olivia explained. "Wow, that's so cool. I've never seen one of those before." She told Olivia with a big smile on her face. "Why don't we get one for you? Why don't you pick out five games that look like fun, Okay?" Kelly smiled wide and "Really?" "Sure sweetie." "Thank you Livie!"

While Kelly was picking out games she turned to see where Lizzie had wondered off to. She found her looking at the newest iPod touch. "You like that?" she asked. Lizzie just smiled and said "Yea, Dickie and I have asked but mom said no and dad said he just couldn't afford it. I've seen how much he pays for child support and I understand why." Lizzie explained. "Okay well your birthdays are coming up so go ahead and get one and get one for your brother too." Olivia said. She wasn't one that was big on spending much for herself but she loved to spend it on others. "Oh my gosh, thank you soo much Livia. You're the best!" "You're welcome, now I'm gonna go get Kelly and her new toy so we can check out." Olivia said laughing.

"Okay, did you pick out five games?" she asked Kelly? "Yep, I have Scooby doo, SpongeBob, fairies, this one with a kitty on it and the penguin's one." She announced proudly. "Well good, let's take these out to the counter to pay, alright?" "Okay Livie." Before she went to find Lizzie she grabbed another innotab tablet for Eli and some boy games like Toy Story and Cars. She met Lizzie up there, but before they paid Olivia got two fifty dollar ITunes cards for the twins. By the time she walked out of there they had spent another six hundred dollars. "An okay guys, lets head to the food court, Alex and Casey should be waiting."

Casey and Alex sat in the food court waiting for Olivia when they spotted her. All of them including Kelly were carrying multiple bags. Casey saw that like five of them were from the electronics store and said "Gee, Liv did you buy out the store?" Olivia set all her bags down and said "No I had to replace my phone because the screen broke and then Kelly saw an innotab and was so excited that such a thing excited so I got her one and I thought Eli would like it so I got him one, and then lizzie found the iPods and so I got her and Dickie one and so yea, we got a lot." She laughed. They all sat down to eat and when they were done Olivia saw that Kelly was getting really tired. She looked at her watch and saw that it was pushing three o'clock. "Hey guys, it's getting late, and someone is getting tired. If you guys will get the bags I can carry her?" "Okay" Alex said and grabbed half of Olivia's bags while Casey grabbed the other half and headed toward the truck.

Alex loaded all her bags into the backseat of the truck. She then went around to the front of the and saw Olivia taking her pain meds like she was supposed to but Alex knew she wasn't supposed to drive after she took them so she told Olivia "Liv give me the keys, you took your meds so let me drive." Olivia was gonna argue that she was fine but she knew better than to argue with the lawyer. So she agreed and handed her the keys. They were finally on the way home.

Elliot heard his truck pull up and went to help with the bags. What he saw surprised the hell out of him. There were 20 or 25 bags in the backseat. He helped unload them while Olivia carried the very tired Kelly in the house.

Elliot helped carry the bags in and saw that there were a lot of bags from the electronics store. He saw the Ipods that Lizzie and Dickie had wanted. Olivia was a life saver. He had wanted to buy those for them for there thirteenth birthday but he knew he wasnt gonna have the money. He grabbed more bags and saw that there was a ton of clothes. He laughed to himself, he knew these kids would never go without anything. Olivia would get them anything there little hearts desired.

Once everything was inside the girls started going over what they bought. "Hey Dickie here Olivia bought us these!" she said handing him the bag that held and iPod and gift card. He looked inside and when he saw the iPod he jumped up off the couch and hugged Olivia saying "Thanks Livia this is great, I love it!"

"You're welcome Dickie I'm glad you like it." She told him. The rest of the time was spent showing Eli and Kelly how to work there Innotabs and showing Oliver all his new trucks and toys Olivia had gotten him.

When everyone was playing happily Elliot sat down next to Olivia With his coffee on the couch and said "You know Liv, you didn't have to buy my kids all that stuff. You spent too much." He told her. She really didn't have to, but he knew what she would say. She looked at him and said "You've seen my bank account Elliot, don't worry about. I like to spend money on them, and you should have seen the look on Lizzies face when she got to go on a shopping spree in Aeropostale today. That in its self was enough for me. And we only spent like six or seven thousand dollars today anyway."

Elliot almost choked on his coffee and choked out. "ONLY, six or seven thousand? What do you mean only? You make it sound like that was less then you expected." He chuckled. "Yea well it is. I probably would have spent more if they had asked for more stuff but they didnt, Lizzie only picked out what she really wanted and Kelly did the same. Neither are very big spenders." Olivia told him with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her. She laid her head down on his shoulder and said "The furniture store is having the furniture for the kids rooms delivered tomorrow, do you think we could get Fin Munch and Cragen to help put things together and move stuff around? I bought furniture for all three rooms. I'm hoping you guys will be around here more often so I bought three extra furniture sets so that the twins an Eli can all have beds when there here. I just have to get the one room unpiled. It's just kinda been a storage place forever so things will need to be moved." Olivia spole quickly and started to ramble getting nervous."Olivia I love that idea!" He pulled her in for a passionate kiss that Olivia deepened until the need for air over whelmed them. She grinned at him laid her head back down on his shoulder watching the kids play with there new toys and gagets.


	13. Chapter 13: School

Okay soo this was totally my bad. i uploaded the chapter SCHOOL way to early .there is suppose to be this chapter and one other which i will upload now. im sorry for the confusion, i am working on fixing it. thanks.

Chapter 13

That night all the kids fell asleep quickly thanks to the fact they had all been worn out. Olivia told Elliot they could leave all the bags in the living room. Thy would put everything away tommarow. All the sudden the phone rang.

Olivia answered her normal greeting "Benson"

'Um yes miss benson your credit card was used multiple times today and racked up a total of about seven thousand five hundred dollars. Do you wanna report any fraud?'

"No it's fine I spent the money."

'Okay your spending just caught us off gaurd. Thank you sorry for the misunderstanding'

Olivia laughed and just said " that's fine. Thanks for the call."

When she hung up she just started chuckled.

"Who was that Liv?" Elliot asked confused.

"That was my credit card company, they were caught off gaurd by my spending. I've never spent seven thousand dollars in one day. And the poor kid that the make call me every time is scared of me because I'm a cop and he knows it."

"My god, Liv I still cant believe you spent seven thousand dollars today." He asked.

"Yea I love having someone to spend money on its fun."

"We'll I guess this means we should call the guys before it gets too late." Elliot said grabbing his phone and handing it to Olivia. Olivia took the phone and dialed Finns number first

"Tutuola"

"Hey Finn"

"Hey Liv wats up"

"Umm well I have a lot of furniture being delivered tommarow and I need some help putting it together. It's more than just me and Elliot could do. Do you think you could come over and bring Munch with you?"

"Yea, I'll be there at 8:30. And I'll drag John with me. Just make sure to make the coffee before he can get to it!"

"Okay will do. Thanks so much Finn'

"Your welcome Liv see ya in the morning"

"Okay so, that's done. He's gonna drag munch along with him so now all I have to do is call Cragen."

'Cragen'

"Hey captain"

'Hey Liv what can I do for you?'

"Umm I was wondering if you could come help us out tomarrow moving and assembling furniture?"

'Of course what time is everyone else getting there?'

"8:30"

'Ill be there'

"Thanks captian"

'Happy to help Liv'

"Okay so that's all done lets to to bed." Elliot said "that sounds good to me".

The next morning Olivia woke up at 7:30 to get the kids up and dressed. Casey and Alex were coming over to take Eli and Oliver to the park. That would keep the little ones from getting too bored and from getting under foot.

She dressed Oliver and Eli and took them to the kitchen. She put Oliver In an old booster seat from the closet and gave him a bowl of dry Cheerios. She toasted a pop tart for Eli. Once they were done eating she picked Oliver up and took him to living room where Eli was to watch some cartoons while she got the others up.

She went from room to room waking everybody. The only one who got up was Kelly All the Stablers were still asleep. Olivia got her a pair of clothes to get dressed for the day. It was 8:15 and everyone would be arriving soon. She looked up and saw her smoke alarms. They were loud enough to wake her up but not her neighbors so she decided they were getting up whether they liked it or not. "Okay this is gonna be really loud but I want you to cover your ears. We're gonna get Lizzie Dickie and Elliot up okay?"

"Why don't you just wake them up nicely?" Kelly asked.

"We'll because I tried that and you were the only one that listened so were gonna wake the older ones like this."

"Okay." Kelly figured if Olivia new what she was doing them she would go along.

Olivia pressed the tester button on the smoke alarm and all the alarms went off. She walked down the hall in time to see Dickie fall off the top bunk and Lizzie sit straight up. Elliot came out into the hall panicked until he saw Olivia standing there with a huge grin on her face. The alarms stopped after about forty five seconds and the only noise was Olivia Kelly Oliver and Eli laughing hysterically.

"That was so not funny Liv" Elliot said out of breath. "We'll then you guys should have gotten up when I told you too. The alarms haven't been tested in a while so we decided to test them. You all have about 10 minutes until everyone gets here. I thought you might want to get dressed before they get here." Everyone groaned and with a nod went back to their rooms to get dressed.

Kelly watched on as everyone stumbled out of their rooms panicked. The looks on their face was really funny and by the time the sounds shut off everyone in the living room was laughing really hard.

She followed Olivia into the kitchen where they made eggs, bacon and toast.

Olivia put all the food on the table in a buffet style line with forks plates and napkins in the front of the line. She added a spoon next to the dish of eggs and a fork next to bacon. She put out jelly and butter for the toast. Just as she put the coffee pot on the table, Cragen knocked on the door. "Doors open!" Olivia called

* * *

Cragen walked up to the door nod knocked. He heard Olivia call out "Doors Open!" He walked in to see Olivia putting coffee on the table. Olivia then told him "grab a plate and dig in Cap." So he did.

Olivia told Cragen to grab a plate and dig in. As he was putting some bacon on his plate the twins wandered out. "Get some breakfast guys. We may not stop for lunch for a while yet." "Did the little ones eat yet?" Lizzie asked. "Yep they had pop tarts and Cheerios. So eat up." There was another knock on the door and again Liv yelled "it's open!" The door opened and four people walked in two girls and two guys. Fin was smiling and Munch was scowling. "What's going on here?" Olivia asked. "Well Fin here is enjoying my pain." Olivia just looked at fin confused and Fin said "he's hungover. ". Olivia just smiled and nodded and said "Well there's coffee on the table help yourself." It was nine o'clock once everyone was done and Casey and Alex headed out with both the little ones in tow.

"Well let's get started." With that everyone was up and going. They completely emptied all three bedrooms that would belong to the kids. They painted the walls. The smaller room would be Kelly's being as she would have the room to herself. It was a 12x10 room the Kelly decided to paint a light lavender color. While that room dried they headed to the next room that would be the little boy's room it was 12 x 15 and was painted green. Last but not least was the twin's room. Olivia took Elliot in the twin's room and locked everyone else out. She told them to go make lunch and eat or something because she was making this one a surprise. The used painters tape to tape the room in half perfectly. This was the largest room. It was 20x25. This room was actually the master room but Olivia didn't like the layout. So she was in the second biggest room. She took Lizzie's side and Elliot took Dickie's. Lizzie's side was painted light blue to match her comforter and dickies side was dark blue to match his comforter.

When they were done she locked the door and she and Elliot went to find the others.

Kelly watched as Olivia walked out and asked her "Are you ready to get your bed and room set up?" She nodded her head rapidly. She never had her own room before. She and Oliver always stayed in the small room next to heathers room.

She followed Olivia down to her room where they put her bed in the corner closest to the door and toy box at the end of the bed and then arranged the book shelf and dresser. Olivia brought in all of her bags and said "while we are putting your brothers room together can you separate all your clothes into piles. Underwear, socks, shirts pants jackets dresses shorts, and anything else. When you're done ill help you fold them and put them in your drawer. Okay?" "Okay Livia."

Kelly started going through all of her clothes. She had tons now. She separated everything and even started folding it when Olivia came in.

Olivia walked in to see Kelly starting to fold her clothes so Olivia sat down next to her and folded too.

Next up was the twin's room. And to keep them out of it she brought all of the clothes she got for Oliver in and put them in the boy's room and told them to start folding.

She went into the twin's room and instructed the boys to put one bed on each side and she would put the comforters on. She wanted a night stand put next to each bed. The bookshelves would be put at the foot of each bed pressed against the wall. The dressers were against the wall opposite the foot of the beds. After she got the comforters put on she added the pillows and alarm clocks on each stand. She plugged the iPod chargers into the wall behind the night stands.

She went out into the hallway and told Elliot that the twin's room was done.

Elliot looked around and saw the rooms that Olivia had painted and furnished and wondered what he did to deserve such a wonderful woman. He went to the boy's room where Olivia had sent the twins and sat down to talk to them. "Okay. So your mom told me I could have you. She didn't want you. I know that's not what you want to hear. She's your mom. But she's gone off the deep end and so you and your little brother will live here, with Liv Kelly Oliver and me. She just finished your room if you wanna go look." He finished. They looked lost but relieved and he wasn't sure what that was about.

"Well I for one am happy to live here. I'm tired of being alone. I mean I have Dickie but I've missed you. And Liv to be honest." Lizzie told her dad honestly. Elliot hugged her close to him and said "Dickie, what do you think?" "We don't have to go back?" he asked "No you don't if you don't want to." Suddenly Dickie smiled and gave his dad hug and said "Sweet!" the twins started to walk towards their new room and Elliot called out "Hey we are gonna talk more about this later!" "Okay dad!"

Kelly was Lizzie and Dickie walk down towards their new room. She knew they would love it, she loved hers. It was purple with flower stickers on the wall and her bed had a pretty new blanket on it and she had a bunch of new toys to put in her toy box. She went over and looked at Oliver and Elis room. His room was green with dinosaur stickers on it and green blankets with dinosaurs on those too. Kelly loved her new house and that Olivia was her foster mom.

TBC

there will be one more today that was meant to go before the chapter SCHOOL. that will be fixed soon.


	14. Chapter 14: New Rooms

**_Chapter 15 New rooms_**

The twins walked into the room that Olivia was in and they stopped in their tracks. They saw the layout of their new room and they loved it. Lizzie walked in and turned towards Olivia, "This is our room?" Olivia nodded. "Oh my god, I love it!"

Dickie just stared and saw his bed with the brand new comforter, the alarm clocks, dresser, and bookshelf. He turned to Olivia, walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug and whispered, "Thank you Olivia." Dickie let her go and smiled at her before going over to his bed and lying flat on his back. He thought about how Olivia was more a mother to him than his own mother is.

Lizzie walked around the room, their room had a bathroom! She couldn't believe it.

Olivia left the twins to explore their new rooms and went to help Kelly get her room finished up. She walked in to Kelly's room and brought her new toys and a bag of clothes that they had missed. While Kelly put her toys away in her new toybox Olivia put all her clothes away. She put the socks and underwear into the top drawer. Then the shirts went into the second drawer, skirts, shorts and jeans in the third and pajamas in the bottom.

Kelly saw all the toys she had and put them away. "Hey Livia?"

"Yes?" Olivia answered

"Can I help you put Oliver and Elis room together?" Kelly asked "Sure you can. Come on, if we start now we can have it done before they get home!" Olivia and Kelly hurried to the boy's room. "Okay, Kelly if you put all of Oliver's toys on his bed and the toys we got for Eli on his bed then we can get them put into the right spots."

"Okay! Hold I'll be right back!" Kelly ran from the room leaving Olivia confused. Kelly went into the living room and grabbed Elis back pack with his toys in it and his suitcase with his clothes from home in it. She then ran pack to the boy's room. "Here you go Olivia!" Kelly handed Olivia the suitcase.

"Oh! Thank you sweetie." Olivia said, now she knew why Kelly ran out of the room. None of Elis clothes were in there. They were all out in the living room.

Kelly sorted out all the toys, putting them on the boy's beds as she was told. When Olivia walked over she instructed her to put the fire truck on the bottom shelf of the book case, and his stuffed dinosaur on his pillow. The rest could go in the toybox.

While Kelly was putting the toys in the toybox Olivia put the box of Legos on the bottom shelf of Elis bookcase and she put his innotab on the top of the dresser. It wasn't that tall and she knew Eli would be able to get it if he wanted to. She then finished putting the other toys in the toybox and clothes in the dresser. Oliver's toddler bed set came with two sets of stickers for the dresser. They were stickers of a shirt, socks, underwear, pants, and pajamas. They were to label the dresser to teach the kids where things went so Olivia put the stickers on the correct drawers for each of the two boys.

Kelly helped Olivia put the boy's shoes In the closet. Elis shoes went in the shoe holder on one closet door and Oliver's in the other. Oliver's clothes that had to be hung up were on the shortest rack (which had been lowered) and Elis where on the next one up.

* * *

Casey and Alex had been at for about an hour when the boys started to get bored so Alex came up with the idea that they go to the local amusement park. It was only like 10:30 by the time they got there and Olivia gave them strict orders that they were not allowed to be home before 3:00.

When they walked in Alex was holding Eli's hand and Casey was carrying Oliver. Oliver reached over towards Alex and "Awex!" So Casey took Elis hand and passed Oliver to Alex. Once situated on Alex's hip Oliver grabbed onto one of her bra straps on her back.

They walked to the ticket booth and got wrist band for the kids. With kids Eli and Oliver's age adults didn't need wristbands or tickets to ride with them.

At about 12:30 they stopped all there fun and got some lunch. All the fun was too much for Oliver and he fell asleep in Alex's lap. Casey told Alex she would take Eli over to the arcade while Oliver got a nap. "That's fine, I think I'm gonna go on the boat tour that takes you to see all the fish on the glass bottom boat." Alex told her. "if you need me just call my cell." Casey said. "Okay."

Alex grabbed the backpack that contained an extra set of clothes for each boy and had other necessities. She opened it and got the blanket out. She covered Oliver up and headed toward the boat. She realized that she really liked this little boy. More than she had liked any other baby before. Once they were on the boat Alex laid Oliver against her chest as she relaxed against the seat. She took a picture and sent I to Olivia with the caption 'I think he's had too much fun.'

After the boat ride Casey and Alex met up at the front gate and decided it was time to head somewhere were the kids could relax. Since they still had like two hours before they went home they went to a movie. Both kids were asleep in the adult's laps before the movie even started.

* * *

Olivia heard the door open at 4:00 and wondered why there weren't any voices. She walked down the hall and turned the corner of the living room to see Alex carrying Oliver and Casey carrying Eli, both still deeply asleep.

"Wow, what did you guys do today to wear them out so much?" Olivia asked as they sat down on the couches.

"Well first we went to the park, but they got bored and it was too cold to really do much so we went to the amusement park. Eli and I rode some little rollercoasters, but Oliver refused to leave Alex so they went on some smaller rides. By lunch time Oliver was out for the count. So while Eli and I went to the arcade Alex and Oliver went on the glass bottom boat tour. After that we went to a movie but both were asleep before the movie even started, soo me and Alex got to see Ice Age 4: Continental Drift." Casey explained.

"Wow, you guys have had a busy long day! Why don't you follow me and we will put them in bed?" Olivia led them down the hall. "Wow liv, you and the boys have been busy, huh?" Alex asked as they walked into the boy's room. Both boys were laid down on their new beds. They never even woke up when Casey and Alex took their coats and shoes off.

Alex spoke up as they got to the living room, "Okay I'm headed out, I'm tired. "She yawned and bid everyone a good day. She said she would see them later. Casey soon followed her lead and headed home.

Olivia went to her room and sprawled out on her bed. Elliot was having a talk with the twins about their mom. He was gonna tell them that he was gonna get custody of them. He wasn't happy with Kathy. Neither was she for that matter. Olivia was outright pissed, how you could leave your kids alone like that she will never know. Elliot had talked to his lawyer yesterday. He called back about an hour ago and told him the trial date was set for 2 weeks from Tuesday. This was gonna be a tough two weeks.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Alright now school goes in. thank you all soo much for hanging in there with me while i got that figured out. i know i probably messed it up a little but i think i fixed it. so thanks again. it also has taken me alot of chapters, but Oliver and Kelly finally have a last name. R&R thanks :)

* * *

Olivia noticed that Kelly was a fast learner. She was learning to read by looking at tags and packages. She would ask 'what letter is this?' Olivia would answer A like apple or Z like zebra or zipper.

* * *

Olivia had taken Kelly to the private school that Elliot's kids went to. She had to be tested to see if she would fit the school curriculum.

Olivia was pacing the waiting area outside testing room. She hoped that Kelly was okay, so was so nervous when she went in.

* * *

'About an hour earlier'

Kelly was sitting on Olivia's lap in the waiting area. She was so excited to get to go school. Heather never let her go before. She looked when and older lady walked in and yelled out "Kelly Morgan?" She slid off Olivia's lap and walked towards the room. When she turned around and didn't see Olivia following her she said "Come on Livia."

Olivia knelt down in front of her and explained "I can't go in with you sweet pea. They have to talk to you by yourself."

Kelly didn't like that. She was afraid to be left alone. Would Olivia just leave her here? Olivia interrupted her thoughts when she said "I will be right here when you're all done. Okay?"

"You promise?" Kelly asked still unsure.

Olivia had an idea; she unclipped her badge from her hip, where it was sitting right next to her glock. She handed the badge to Kelly saying, "Here you take this with you and hold on to it. I can't go anywhere without my badge right?" Kelly nodded and took Olivia's badge with her into the testing room.

* * *

The teacher sat in front of Kelly with questions that were set at a second grade level. She asked the math problems first.

"Okay Kelly, if I have 22 pennies and you took half away, how many pennies would I have left?" The watched as Kelly stared at the table for a minute before looking up and saying with confidence "11 pennies"

She marked down that she answered correctly and moved on to the next one. "If you have 19 pennies and I give you 12 how many do you have?"

"31 pennies." Kelly replied. This continued for about ten more minutes before moving on to reading. She went through the alphabet real quick showing her cards with a letter and the corresponding picture. She shuffled the cards and showed them to Kelly. She answered correctly each time. The teacher was happy that she retained the knowledge from her previous grades. What she didn't know was that Kelly had never been to school before.

"Kelly can you stay right here I need to go talk to your mommy. Okay?" She hadn't read the file that Olivia had faxed over the day before. The resident instructor had read it but she was the alternate. She decided she didn't need to read a file sent by the parents. It was normally just filled with things that they use to try and make their kids look good.

Kelly's heart dropped. She must have done something wrong on the test if this lady was gonna call Heather. "NO, please! I'm sorry. Please don't tell her." Kelly cried. She was so scared, she knew that Heather her so called mother would never let her go to school and she got mad when ever Kelly asked if she could go.

"Okay, alright." The teacher opened the door.

When Kelly saw the door open she ran out to find Olivia. "LIVIA!" Kelly yelled.

* * *

Olivia heard the door open but was too lost in thought for it to register that they were done until she heard Kelly's scared voice. She heard Kelly yell to her, "LIVIA!" She turned around and saw her crying. She bent down and scooped her up. Kelly instantly buried her head in the crook of Olivia's neck and cried harder. Olivia could hear her saying 'I'm sorry' over and over. Olivia rubbed soothing circles on her back and turned to the teacher and asked "What Happened?" Olivia was mad. What had happened to cause this strong little girl to break down? She was bawling and had a death grip on Olivia.

"Nothing, she tested at a second grade level. It was nice to see that she retained the knowledge learned in kindergarten and first grade. I told her I was gonna go talk to her mom and she freaked." Ms. Williams explained.

"Oh my god." It made sense now. "Kelly, look at me." Olivia said softly. Kelly sniffed and looked up. "She's not gonna talk to Heather. I promise it was just a misunderstanding. She's in jail. We're going to court on Thursday. Remember?" Kelly nodded "Yeah."

"Okay good. Why don't you watch SpongeBob on my phone while I talk to Ms. Williams?" Kelly nodded and Olivia handed her the iPhone and headphones. When she walked away Olivia turned to Williams and with anger said "What were you thinking? She was abused by her mother, she's afraid of her! She ran away and took her little brother with her. I found them and I became there foster mother. She has never even been to school. This was all in the file I gave you. Did you even read it?" Olivia's voice got lower and more menacing with every word she spoke. By the time she was finished speaking her voice was an eerie whisper. Williams just looked terrified. She had every right to be. She looked at Olivia and said "No I didn't think that it was that important. I have done dozens of these and never had a problem."

"You're right you didn't think. Now what was it that you were gonna tell me?" Olivia asked.

"Well originally I thought that she was right on the mark. I was glad to see she retained all of what she was taught in the previous years. But learning that she never attended school make me think we should have her IQ tested. She answered every question that I asked correct."

"Okay so is this something we should do today?" Olivia asked shocked. She knew that Kelly was smart but this was great! "Yes I believe we should. This will tell me what class I should have her put in this year."

"Okay, let me talk to her." Olivia walked over to Kelly and said "Kells you're gonna go finish your test stuff with Ms. Williams. I promise I won't go anywhere and no one will tell heather. Okay?"

Kelly wasn't sure but she trusted Olivia and got down and followed Ms. William back to the testing room.

Olivia went back to pacing the waiting area. She was agitated and nervous. She hoped Kelly was okay after the last issue.

Kelly answered all the questions as she was asked. Ms. Williams was surprised at how well she had done. After checking through the books and totaling her score, she went to go find Olivia. "Okay Kelly we're all done lets go talk to Olivia."

Olivia heard the door open and turned round. At least Kelly wasn't crying this time but she did look emotionally drained after what had happened. "Hey kells you okay?" Kelly answered "Yea is it time to go now?"

"Yep we are gonna leave just as soon as I'm done talking to Ms. Williams." Kelly nodded and lifted her arms to Olivia. Olivia lifted her small frame into her arms and Kelly rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. Then Olivia turned to Ms. Williams and waited for her to start.

"So from what I have gathered, I believe her to have an IQ of about 147, with an eidetic memory. I would like to her to start school first thing Monday with the regular students. She will be placed in our intensive 1st grade class for about two weeks. After that she will be placed in the third grade. I see no reason for her to take second grade if it's not needed." Olivia just looked at her. She was stunned. She looked down at Kelly and said "You hear that Kells? You ready to start third grade?" Kelly smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Kelly couldn't believe it. She was gonna start school next week with everyone else, and she didn't have to be held back. She was gonna go ahead of everyone else. She heard the lady, she was smart! Heather had always told her that she was stupid and dumb. She really was excited.

Olivia grabbed Kelly's hand, "Why don't we go get some ice cream to celebrate, and then we can go home and tell everyone what grade you're starting." Olivia offered. "Okay!" Kelly agreed quickly. She was happy to be leaving there. It was nice to be going home.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16: Hurricane Kathy

okay so just to remind every one, just remember this is NOT a story for kathy lovers. i dont personally have a problem with kathy but she was in the way in this story. anyways please r&r thanks :)

Chapter 16: Hurricane Kathy

When Olivia pulled in the driveway of her apartment she saw Elliot's truck. She was glad he was home. She couldn't wait to tell him about Kelly.

Kelly saw Elliot's truck in the drive. Elliot was home. She couldn't wait to tell him she was smart! She jumped out of the car and heard Olivia tell her "Don't run! The ground is icy!" she stopped and waited for Olivia. Once they started towards the door Kelly was bouncing with excitement. Kelly opened the door ran through looking for Elliot. She saw him in the kitchen and ran to him. "Elliot, guess what? I'm smart!" she told him not showing her usual shyness. "Well of course you're smart!" he replied. "Noo, the teacher tested my IQ because she said I learn really fast. I have an IQ of 147!" she finished.

Elliot smiled and lifted her up to hug her. "That's great honey!"

Olivia walked in to see Elliot lift Kelly up and hug her tight. "So I take it she told you?" she laughed. "Did you tell him what grade you are starting next Monday?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yea, I will spend four weeks in the first grade and then they will put me in third grade!" Kelly was very excited. "You know what, we should celebrate tonight. What do you want to do tonight? We can go anywhere you want." Elliot said.

Kelly thought or a moment before answering "Can we go see How to Train Your Dragon 2?"

"Sure!" Olivia and Elliot answered together. "Yayy!" Kelly said as she went to her room.

Olivia walked up to Elliot and gave him a passionate kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair holding his face to hers. He lifted Olivia on to the counter where she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran his tongue a cross her bottom lip asking for access. She immediately parted her lips allowing his tongue to battle with hers for dominance. When she broke the kiss she rested her forehead against his.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Because I wanted too, and I could." She replied.

"Yes you can, anytime you want." He told her. He was gonna say something else when he heard the front door open and slam shut. He knew that slam. He had heard it many times over the years. The voice that came next both confirmed his suspicions and confused him as well.

"ELLIOT!" Kathy's angry voice yelled.

Olivia jumped off the counter and ran to the front door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kathy and what the hell are you doing here? I have a sleeping baby down the hall!" Olivia whispered harshly. At that moment Oliver came slowly down the hall. He looked freaked and scared. When Olivia saw him he called him to her "Come here Oliver, it's alright bubba." He hesitated a minute but walked over and lifted his arms. Olivia picked him up and he buried his face in Olivia's hair (which she had decided to grow out and it now reached her shoulders). Olivia moved to take Oliver down the hall to his room but Kathy blocked their path. "Kathy move. Now!" Olivia warned. "No I wanna talk to you." Kathy spat. "Great it can wait until I put Oliver to bed." Olivia told her. "No you can hear this right now." Kathy replied.

"Okay Kathy, let Olivia through or I will have you arrested for trespassing." Elliot threatened. They all heard the door open again. This time Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, and Eli came in.

"Kathy? What the hell?" Maureen asked. "You didn't have enough of yelling at Kathleen and me at the dorm. You needed to come here and yell at Livia and dad?" she asked getting mad. She has her father's temper. She just knows how to control it better than Kathleen and Dickie.

"You stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you." Kathy told her.

"Kathy lower your voice you're gonna scare the little ones." He warned. But she just didn't listen.

Olivia looked down at Oliver and then saw Kelly making her way down hall. "Oliver, can you go to Mo please?" Olivia asked him. He shook his head no. "Please bubba?" he reluctantly allowed himself to be transferred to Maureen's arms. She bounced him just slightly for a minute until he relaxed.

Kelly walked over to Olivia and held on to her leg. She didn't like yelling or arguments. "It's alright Kelly, just go stand over there with Elliot. She looked at Olivia for minute before going and standing next to Elliot.

"Okay Kathy, what seems to be your problem? What caused you to come storming into MY house?" Olivia asked losing patience with this woman.

"My problem, my problem is with you." She remarked. "You have stolen my husband. And yes I know I'm not married to him anymore but you stole him long before we got divorced. He never came home, he was always working late. He never talked to me about work before you but it got worse after you came along. I knew you two were sleeping together when I would find out he stayed he night at your place." Kathy finished.

"We never slept together!" came from both Elliot and Olivia at the same time.

"Yea, Okay. Like I'm supposed to believe that." She scoffed. "You ruined my children. Maureen wants to be a lawyer now, to defend the victims of rape and assault, Kathleen, she wants to be an author, Lizzie wants to be just like 'Livie', Dickie wants to play football, and god Eli wants to be a cop like his father." She talked quickly.

Elliot was pissed. There was nothing wrong with his kids. They were perfect in his eyes and he loved them more than life its self. Elliot was fuming. He looked over at Olivia to see that the vein in her neck was visibly pulsing. She was not mad, she was about to blow a gasket.

"Kathy-." Elliot was cut off by Olivia who by this point was beyond pissed. She was furious. "Elliot just let me talk to her please." Olivia ground out. He had never seen her quite this mad. He was actually scared of her.

"Kathy, first off had it not been for me both you and Eli would be dead. Second, I did not ruin your kids. Your kids are not ruined. They are perfect just the way they are! They are growing up to be young adults who can think for themselves and choose what they want to do with their lives. Maureen will make a great lawyer. She's compassionate and strong willed. Kathleen will make an excellent author. She has a wonderful imagination and is very creative. Dickie he will be one hell of a ball player. He is athletic and determined. Lizzie would make a wonderful detective; she is caring, smart and has an amazing memory for the details. And Eli, don't count on what he says just yet. When I was five I was sure I was gonna cure my mother's 'disease' as I was told that's what was wrong with alcoholics." Olivia finished. She looked over at the kids and Katie and Maur, were teary eyed, both from their mother pretty much telling them they were worthless and Olivia defending them.

Kathy just huffed and crossed her arms. Maureen spoke up first. "Kathy-." she got cut off by Kathy "She doesn't even call me mom anymore its 'Kathy'" she scoffed displeased with the conversation.

"You haven't been a mother to use in years. Hell even Eli knew it. When he was little you had to teach him that you were 'momma' when he pointed at Livia and said momma. She treats us all like her children. She has enough love for all seven of us!" Maureen tried to be calm seeing as she was holding Oliver. She didn't want to frighten him.

"You never do anything with us. Livia takes me to football practice if dad can't do it. She takes Lizzie to her dance and karate classes. She even helps Maureen study. Katie only passed her driver's test because Livia took her out every weekend and helped her learn. We all know dad didn't have time because he was working to pay child support and none of that money went towards anything for us. So no you're not our mom. You are Kathy." Dickie spoke up

"You will not speak to me like that I am your mother!" Kathy yelled as she landed a hard slap a crossed Dickie's cheek.

That was enough for Olivia. Before Elliot could react, Olivia's fist flew out and connected with her nose. She heard the sickening crunch of her nose breaking. This intern started a fight between the two. Kathy swung back managing to get in a lucky punch.

Elliot watched for a minute slack jawed. He finally came to his senses when he saw Kathy's fist connect with Olivia's face. He tried to grab Kathy by hand as she tried to hit Olivia again. Olivia beat him to it though. She grabbed her wrist and twisted high up behind her back. "Elliot hand me my cuffs." She barked. She was so furious right now that she was actually seeing red. When she was handed the cuffs she cuffed Kathy to a chair.

"Kathy Malone, you are under arrest for, assault on a police officer, child abuse, neglect, trespassing, and child endangerment. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as I have stated them?" Olivia had to Mirandize Kathy as she sat cuffed to the chair. She wanted to take care of things herself but she knew that I would probably end up blowing up in her face.

"Yes" she spat. The first thing Olivia did was to call Fin.

Olivia picked up her cell and hit speed dial number 4.

"Tutuola

"Hey Fin, can you come pick up someone for me?"

"Yea sure Liv, who am I picking up?"

"Kathy, I need you to take her to the tombs"

"WHAT? You mean Elliot's old Kathy?"

"Yep that's her."

"Sure what did she do?"

"Uhh, assault on a police officer, child abuse, neglect, trespassing and endangerment."

"I'll be there in just minute."

With Fin on his way to pick up Kathy Olivia turned her attention to Dickie first.

"Hey Dickie, come here baby, are you alright?" she asked while looking at his cheek that had begun to bleed from the ring on Kathy's hand.

"Oh he's fine I didn't even hit him that hard!" Kathy yelled from her chair.

Olivia ignored her and asked again. "Dickie are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine." He sniffed. She could tell he was trying to be strong and brave and not cry but that cut had to hurt. She went down the hall and grabbed a Band-Aid for his cheek.

After that she turned to the rest on the group and saw that Kathleen had Eli in her arms and Lizzie was on the ground with Kelly basically in her lap. Olivia walked over to Kelly first. "Kells?" Olivia asked softly. She knew that she had possible lost all the trust she had built with Kelly and Oliver. She didn't want Kelly to associate her with hitting and bad things.

Kelly turned her head and when she saw Olivia she launched herself at her. She was so happy that Olivia was here. Olivia gave the best hugs and made her feel safer than anyone ever had. She snuggled into Olivia for a minute. Feeling Olivia loosen her hold slightly she looked up at Olivia and saw the blood coming from her split lip. "Livia you're bleeding!" she cried.

Olivia touched her lip and felt the blood. Lizzie beat her there and got her a napkin. As she dried her lip she heard Oliver crying "Livia!" over and over. Maureen was just bouncing and rocking him trying to quiet him but it wouldn't work. Olivia walked up and said quietly, "What's wrong bubby?" Oliver reached for her and she took him into her arms. She rocked him for a minute until he eventually fell asleep. She laid him down on his belly on the couch. She sat Kelly next to him and told her watch him. She readily agreed and sat near head running her hand gently through his shaggy ear length brown hair.

Eli was the only one still crying. She walked over to him "Hey little man, it's alright. You're mommas gonna be okay." Little did she know that he didn't care about his mother he was worried about his Livie.

Kathleen watched as Eli reached a hand out and ever so gently touched Olivia's lip and asked "Are you okay Livie?"

"Oh yea, no one ask how I am. I'm just fine." Kathy muttered under her breath.

"Too bad." Lizzie mumbled.

Ignoring Kathy again Olivia looked at him and saw him reach a hand towards her face. She felt him touch her lip where it was split so gently she could barely feel it. She heard him ask her if she was okay. She was surprised. He should have been worried about his mother. She may not have been the best mother but he should have at least been concerned. "Yea little man I'm okay." She told him. He reached out to give her a hug and she took him fully from Katie and picked him up. It was weird to see that he was so much more concerned for her than Kathy.

Kathy watched the whole time as Olivia went from child to child comforting them and talking to them. She even talked to and hugged the four oldest children. She hated that her kids liked Olivia more than her. Even worse was that Elliot liked Olivia better. Elliot went from kid to kid after Olivia and talked to them. Hugging them or kissing their forehead. No one bothered to see if she okay. She saw that the youngest of the group Oliver, had fallen asleep. Olivia put his big sister Kelly on the couch next to Oliver's head to keep him from falling off. When Eli fell asleep she put him on the other side of the couch. The kids were all so comfortable at Olivia's house. They all knew where everything was and walked around like they lived there. "This is very uncomfortable." Kathy said starting to get sweaty and fidgety.

"Yea of course it is. Your just in need of your next fix." Dickie told her.

"She's in need of what?!" Elliot asked on the verge of a total explosion.

"Yea, look daddy." Lizzie walked over and rolled Kathy's long sleeve up showing the track marks in her arms.

"You have been spending the child support money on drugs!" Elliot yelled he was done. She was never getting the kids back if he had a say in it. All he could hope was that Fin would get here soon.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Olivia heard a knock on the door and went to let Fin in.

Fin pulled up to Olivia's house. He was going there not to see all those kids that secretly held a spot in his heart but to pick up an arrested Kathy Malone. He knocked on the door and Olivia answered with a finger to her lips gesturing to be quiet. "Liv you're lips bleeding what happened?" Fin asked. "Oh nothing much but Kathy probably has a broken nose. I'll explain at the precinct. We will be there soon." Olivia informed him.

Olivia was relieved to know that that woman was leaving her house. Fin stood Kathy up and asked "Has she been mirandized?" Olivia, Elliot, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie all answered "Yes" at the same time. "Good nuff for me." He laughed as he led Kathy out the door."

"Maureen, how did all of you guys get here?" Olivia asked. "I brought the van it can hold all of us plus three more."

"Okay so, can you take the kids and follow me and Elliot in the sedan?" Olivia asked. She wanted a minute to collect herself. "Sure, of course Livia." Maureen answered. "Thank you, I'll go move Oliver's car seat real quick. Before she went out to the car Olivia went into the kitchen and above the microwave was a small compartment that no one knew about. Well except for Elliot. But he knew about just about everything. She grabbed a flash drive before heading to put Oliver's car seat in Maureen's van.

While she did that Elliot and the girls helped the little ones get their coats on.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17: Aftermath

Chapter 17: The aftermath.

Once the kids were loaded into the car Olivia handed Elliot her keys to her car and whispered "Can you drive?" he pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms round him and held on as if he were her life line. When he pulled back he took the keys and said "Of course Liv."

**_With the kids_**

"Okay is everyone buckled?" Maureen asked. When she didn't get any verbal responses she looked around to see that everyone was buckled.

"We don't have a mom anymore." Lizzie said sadly. Kelly patted her on the shoulder and said "Neither do I it's alright."

"Yes you do, you have Olivia." Dickie told her. "What do you mean?" Kelly asked. "Olivia is your foster mom now. And she loves you very much like a real moms supposed to." Kathleen explained.

"Do you think she would get mad if we called her mom?" Kelly asked. "No. Of course not, I think she would very happy." Maureen said. "Why would she get mad Kells?" Dickie asked

"Heather always got really mad when we called her mom." Kelly explained.

Oliver had been listening to the whole conversation. He may not have been able to understand everything but he grasped enough to know that Olivia is mommy now. So he asked Kelly. "Kell. Livias momma?" She smiled at him and said "Yea Livia is momma." He just smiled big and clapped his hands. They pulled in the station parking lot next to Olivia's car.

**_With Liv and Elliot_**

Olivia was trying to keep it together but she couldn't. A few tears ran down her cheeks when she said "What if they take Oliver and Kelly way now? I can imagine my life without them El."

"It's gonna be fine Liv. You were protecting a child. You did nothing wrong" He told her. "All anyone has to do is talk to them and they'll know there loved and safe."

"What if Oliver and Kelly are afraid of me now. I have never been that mad before. Your kids are not ruined. They will be great at anything they set their mind to. Just like Oliver and Kelly." Olivia whispered

"They're not gonna be afraid of you, they love you Liv, and so do my kids."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right!" He joked.

When Olivia saw Maureen pull into the parking space next to theirs she wiped her eyes and stepped out of the car to get Oliver. She wanted to have her baby boy in her arms. He may not be hers biologically, but she loved that little boy to death. When she opened the side door of the van and Oliver saw Olivia he smiled and reached for her. "Momma!" he squealed. Olivia froze for a moment before scooping him out of the seat and hugging him close. She had never been called mom before, and she couldn't be more thrilled.

When everyone else heard Oliver say 'momma' they froze waiting for Olivia's reaction. They knew she would be happy. Elliot looked at his kids but they all just put their hands up in a gesture of 'I didn't do it'. Ne nodded and helped Eli out of the car.

Olivia sat Oliver on her hip and reached her hand in to help Kelly out. She looked drained. After everything that has happened today, with the IQ teacher and Kathy, she was dead on her feet.

Kelly was tired. She just wanted to go home and crawl into Olivia's lap and watch a movie. She wondered if Elliot would carry her but she saw that he had Eli so she resigned herself to walking.

Kathleen watched as Kelly looked up at her dad and Olivia and looked at the ground. The girl looked tired so Kathleen stopped her "Hey Kelly, come here." She called her over and picked her up. Kelly immediately locked her arms around Katie's neck and laid her head down on her shoulder. She had really started trusting Katie, and Maur. She even liked Dickie a lot more now. She liked Eli too. He was fun play with. He really liked to play with Oliver and if Oliver was happy so was she.

They all walked into the precinct where everyone was already gathered. Olivia led Dickie over to Melinda and asked if she could take it pictures of his cheek. She quickly agreed and led Dickie to an interview room. Oliver remained attached to Olivia, but had fallen asleep almost as soon she started walking. Looking at Elliot she could see that Eli too had fallen asleep and Kelly wasn't far behind them.

Captian walked out at that time and told Olivia and Elliot to put the kids up in the cribs. They nodded and all the kids followed along up there. They all laid the kids down and Lizzie and Dickie offered to stay up there with them.

As Olivia and Elliot headed back down to the squad room Elliot whispered in her ear, "I don't think he's afraid you."

"He called me momma." She smiled. "I didn't think I would ever be called mom. I'm almost forty and have no kids biologically. I didn't think I would ever have any." She told him.

"You're an excellent mother Liv, to Kelly and Oliver and my kids too. They all look up to you." He smiled.

"Thanks El. I love you." She whispered as they reached the stairs.

"I love you too Liv, more than you know." He whispered back before he kissed her. She smiled at him and held his hand as they walked down the stairs to the squad room.

"Okay would someone like to tell me what happened?" Cragen yelled. He was not happy.

"Kathy barged into my house without invitation. She's lucky I didn't shoot her." Olivia explained.

"That's not the point Olivia. She came in here with a broken nose. She said you assaulted _her._ Captain told her.

"She what?" Olivia Elliot and Maureen shrieked. They knew she didn't assault her.

Casey and Alex walked into the precinct. They we're both in full lawyer mode. "Okay so what happened?" They asked. Olivia just looked at them. "Kathy came into my house without invitation, verbally abused her kids. My temper finally flared and I snapped when she hit Dickie across the face. I punched in the face and she got a lucky punch in so before Elliot could kill her I reigned in my temper, cuffed her read her, her rights and called Fin." Olivia finished.

"Well I just got a call saying that two of the detectives from the 1-6 were being sued. One for assault and one for kidnapping. What the hell is going on?" Alex asked.

"I did not kidnap my own kids. I removed them because she was being negligent." Elliot replied.

"And I didn't assault her." Olivia said.

"Oliver! Oliver!" Everyone turned towards the voice and saw Lizzie grab Oliver at the top of the stairs before he could tumble down. Olivia ran up the stairs closely followed by Elliot.

"What's going on up here?" Elliot asked

"He ran when he didn't see Olivia." Lizzie said. "Momma!" He reached for Olivia. She took him and told him "Oliver, you cannot run from Lizzie. Stairs are dangerous. Never run from Lizzie. Okay?" She finished sternly. He nodded "sorry momma" he whispered she walked down the stairs. "It's alright bubba just don't run away from Lizzie like that again okay?"

"Okay." He whispered

"Well, you probably won't have to worry about much. I'm here to give her a deal. If she drops the charges against you then we won't charge her with child abuse and endangerment. She will still be charged for neglect and assault on a police officer. "Casey stated.

They stayed in the bullpen while Casey left to go talk to Kathy.

**_In the interrogation room_**

"Ms. Malone. I'm ADA Casey Novak. I'm here to offer you a deal." Casey was in lawyer mode. Trying not to let her anger get to her.

Her lawyer Mr. Blitz spoke up. "What would that be?"

Casey new him. He was an ass.

"We will drop the child abuse and endangerment charges if you drop your charges against the detectives."

"No" Kathy said. But Blitz spoke up and said "Kathy, take it."

"You should probably listen to him. With the cut and bruise on Dickies cheek, it won't be hard to convince a jury."

"Alright. I'll drop the charges." She muttered.

"Good I'll see you at arraignment."

Casey was glad she wouldn't have to go against her friends. She walked out to tell them.

"Alright, the charges against you have been dropped. But Kathy's arraignment is tomorrow." Casey told Olivia as she walked back into the squad room

"Thank god." Olivia said rocking Oliver as he slept and holding on to him a little tighter.

"Elliot can I talk to you in my office?" Cragen asked. "Sure Capt." Elliot said.

**_In Cragen's office_**

"What's up Capt.?" Elliot asked. "Are you and Olivia in a relationship? I don't really care, I just need to know." Cragen questioned.

"Uh yea, I'm living at her place with Eli, Lizzie, and Dickie." Elliot answered.

"Alright, Umm call Olivia in here I need to talk about Kelly and Oliver's case." He said ignoring Elliot's answer. It was best for everyone if he just acted ignorant to the whole thing.

**_Meanwhile back with Olivia._**

Casey and Alex sat down across from Olivia and finally relaxed from lawyer mode. "So, how are things going?" Alex asked.

"Aside from today, everything has been great. We found out that Kelly has an IQ of 147 which is about six points higher than mine. They want her to skip kindergarten spend a month in first great and then mover her to the third grade. Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli are doing well after the move. Oliver surprised me when we got here; I went to get him out of Maureen's van. He called me momma, more than once." Olivia summarized.

"Wow! 147? Man that's 11 points higher than mine." Casey said surprised. "I can't believe he's started calling you mom already. How's it feel?" Alex asked. "I'm elated. I thought I would never be a mother with my age. I mean I'm almost forty!" Olivia said.

"Oh please Liv, your just barely 39. Your birthday was in January, and its only March." Alex told her. "Yea and you are a mother, seven times over. You know Elliot's kids think of you as mother." Casey chimed in.

"You know Elliot said the same thing." Olivia laughed. "Liv!" Elliot called from Cragen's office. Olivia shifted Oliver back to her shoulder as she stood up. "I'll be right back." She told Casey and Alex.

Olivia walked to Cragen's office kinda scared of what was gonna happen.

Olivia sat down with Oliver laying on her chest now.

"Fin and Munch have been looking for relatives of Oliver and Kelly. The only ones they found were an uncle serving a life sentence in Rykers, and a grandmother who is 95 with end stage lung cancer and Alzheimer's. So they will be placed up for adoption as soon as this file is given to them. I figured you would want to know beforehand so you could adopt them." He finished and handed her the file that needed to be given to child services. He had always loved Olivia like a daughter. Olivia stood up and gently handed Oliver to Elliot, and went around the desk and hugged the captian tightly. "Thank you, soo much. You don't know how much this means to me." She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back her back tightly and just whispered "Your welcome Olivia."

She took the file and handed it Elliot, taking Oliver back in her arms. She couldn't wait to go to the social services building. But before she left she reached into her pocket and pulled out the flash drive. "Oh hey Capt. I'm not sure if this will be needed but on this flash drive is a video of what happened with Kathy today. I took it off of my security system before I left." She told him handing him the flash drive.

"Thanks but I doubt I'll need It." he told her.

She just smiled and walked out with Elliot follow along.

"Here, can you take him so I can go wake the others up in the crib?" she asked Elliot. "Sure Liv." Elliot answered taking Oliver into his arms. "Thanks El I'll be right back." She replied walking towards the stairs.

When she got to the crib she walked over to Lizzie first. "Hey, come on sweetie were gonna go to the social services building and then were going home." She said quietly rubbing circles on her back. "Okay I'm up" Lizzie said sitting up. She did the same thing with Dickie before she went over to Kelly. "Come on Kells. Let's get up. We have to go to the social services building and then were gonna go home. I don't know about you but I'm hungry!" Olivia whispered happily. Kelly sat up before standing up and putting her shoes on.

Olivia turned and saw that Dickie had woken up Eli.

Kelly decided to go out on a limb as they were walking out of the room towards the stairs.

"Hey mommy?" Kelly asked timidly. Not sure of what Olivia's reaction would be.

Olivia heard Kelly call her mommy and was excited. She knew that it was a good thing, that Kelly was definitely comfortable with her. She  
turned and smiled at her "Yes baby girl?"

"Can we still go see the movie tonight? She asked.

"You know what, let's go talk to Elliot but I don't see a problem with that." Olivia answered. "Yay!" Kelly said leaning into Olivia's side as she walked. She saw Olivia look down at her and she picked her up. She laid her head down on Olivia's shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

They said good bye to everyone in the squad room and walked out to the cars. Seeing as the car seats were already in Maureen's car they just loaded all the kids in there. Olivia and Elliot got in her car and they all headed to the social services building.

TBC:


	18. Chapter 18: Interviews

Okay, so I understand that this may be a kinda boring chapter but if Olivia's gonna adopt them they have to be interviewed right? So please bare with me.

**Chapter 18: Interviews**

On the way to social services Olivia told Elliot about Kelly. "Kelly called me mommy when I woke her up from the cribs. She also asked if we could still go see the movie tonight."

"That's great Liv! And of course we can still go see the movie. We promised we would go somewhere. We will go at eight. That gives us a little over four hours to get this social services thing done, go home change and get to the theater. We can go to dinner after that if anyone's hungry." Elliot finished.

"That sounds great El." Olivia smiled

**_*with the kids*_**

Maureen was following Olivia and Elliot to the social services building. Any other day she would have told everyone that she had to go back and study but she felt more like hanging out with her family today.

"Why are we going to the movies tonight?" Lizzie asked. "Oh yea, I never got to tell you. We went to go see the teacher lady at school to see if I could go to the same school as you guys, and they gave me an IQ test because I learn really fast. I have an IQ of 147 with an eidetic memory!" Kelly told everyone proudly.

"WOW! That's great Kells!" Lizzie and Dickie praised. Kelly smiled a real grin and was happy that everyone was else was happy with her.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked. "To the social services building" Kathleen replied.

"Did we do something wrong? Are you gonna leave us here?" Kelly asked nervously.

A chorus of 'no's' and 'of course not's' rang out in the car and Kelly relaxed slightly. She still wasn't too sure about this. She didn't like this place and she knew Oliver didn't either. They pulled into the parking lot next to Olivia's car and Olivia opened the door.

**_Back with liv_**

Olivia saw Maureen pull into the parking lot and park next to her. She got out of the car and opened the vans door. She lifted Oliver out. He was now wide awake and looked kinda confused. Next was Kelly and she asked as soon as she was out of the car "Mommy, did we do something wrong? I won't call you mommy promise, but I don't wanna go back there!" Kelly cried.

Olivia handed Oliver to Kathleen and bent down to Kelly's height. "Kelly, I would never send you back there. You have done absolutely nothing wrong I promise. And I like it when you call me mommy. I love you and Oliver wayyy too much to ever send you back there." Olivia promised as she pulled Kelly into her body and gave her a big hug. She lifted her off the ground and Kelly wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and her legs around her waist. Olivia put her arm under Kelly's butt to support her body.

She turned to the rest of the group. Elliot had Eli and Kathleen still had Oliver who was quite content with her. He normally wanted only Olivia or Elliot and if they weren't there he wanted Lizzie. Olivia was happy to see that he trusted more people.

They all started toward the building and went inside.

Once inside Olivia asked the clerk where Ms. Andrews's office was. The clerk directed them around the corner and two offices down.

When she knocked on the door she heard the woman inside say it's open.

Elliot walked in first, holding the door open for Olivia who was holding Kelly, Kathleen who was holding Oliver, then Lizzie, Dickie, and Maureen. Andrews's eyes widened when she saw how many people were coming into her office.

"Detectives, can I help you?" she asked. "Yea, we have completed the search for their family. The only family that has been found is and uncle who is serving life in rykers and a 90 year old grandmother who is battling end stage cancer and Alzheimer's. So I would like to file to adopt them." Olivia finished handing her the file.

"Alright well that shouldn't be too hard. I will need to talk to both kids separately." She looked at Elliot's kids and said "Are these your kids" looking at Elliot. He nodded. "Olivia is like a mother to them." He told her. "Okay then I will need to talk to each of them separately too."

**_Both Olivia and Elliot nodded_**.

"Okay let's get this started." She said standing up.

"Do we have to do this today? Everyone has had a hard day." Olivia told her.

"Yes the sooner the better. I need to talk to them." She said as kindly but firmly as she could. "Okay." Olivia said.

"Good, Kelly would you come with me first?" she asked. Kelly looked up at Olivia and said "Mommy do I have to?"

"Yes baby girl, when you are all done we will all be waiting her just like at the school." Olivia told her. "Okay, I'll go Ms. Andrews." Kelly said politely.

"Thank you Kelly. We will be right back."

**_*in the room*_**

"So what's it like living with Olivia?" Andrews asked.

"She bought me a ton of new clothes and shoes. And we emptied the spare you to make it mine. I have a brand new bed, dresser, bookshelf, and toybox. We painted my room, but mommy told me to go out in the living room with Lizzie and Dickie because the paint smell is bad for kids. We went to the park and to the store. And she taught me and Oliver how to make snow angles in the snow, and how to make a snow man."

"Wow, that's pretty neat, what about school?"

"We went to the school this morning; I had to be tested to see if I could go to the same private school as Lizzie, Dickie, Eli, and Kathleen. I have never been to school before but I learn very fast so she tested my IQ and I have an IQ of 147 with an eidetic memory." Kelly said proudly.

"Well, that's very cool. How about Elliot and his kids?" she asked.

"Elliot is very nice. I was afraid of him at first. All of Heathers boyfriends were always mean to me when she wasn't around. They use to hit me but I started hiding when they came over. Then he held me and protected me when heather shot momma in the store. He held me in the hospital after you took us away. He helped with my room along with Fin, Munch and Cragen. Casey and Alex took Eli and Oliver to the park while we did the rooms. Lizzie is so nice. If I get scared or have a question and mommas not there I can always ask Lizzie, Same thing with Dickie. Eli is like another little brother and he is so gentle. Maur and Katie met me when momma was in the hospital. I was never afraid of them, they have always been nice. Me, Eli, Oliver, Dickie and Lizzie all get on Mom and Elliot's big bed before bedtime and mom reads us two books. Then she kisses us all good night in our beds." She finished.

"Thank you Kelly, you can go back to Olivia now." She said.

"She's not Olivia anymore, she my mom." Kelly told her. Andrews smiled and nodded before leading her back to her office.

"Momma!" Kelly ran back to Olivia and settled herself in Olivia's lap.

"Okay Oliver's next."

"Okay Oliver, you're gonna go with Ms. Andrews for a little bit. You're gonna come right back when you're done. Okay?" he looked at Olivia for a minute then said "Okay momma." Ms. Andrews took his hand and led him to the room.

**_*in the room*_**

"Do you like living with Olivia?"

He nodded and smiled. "Mommas nice, she sings to me's if I haves a bad dream."

"What about Elliot, do you like him?"

He nodded again "He plays tucks wit me. I help him makes coffee too!"

"Wow. What about Eli, and lizzie, Dickie Kathleen and Maureen?"

"I wike when KitKat carries me. And momo tells stories! Dickie and lizwie pways my ABD's!" Oliver told excitedly.

She figured that she wouldn't get much more out of him, he was only 2. "Okay good job, let's go back to momma kay?" Oliver nodded rapidly and reached up to be carried. She picked him up and carried him back to the room. "Hey bubba!" Olivia greeted when he came back in. "Can you sit on KitKats lap?" he smiled and nodded. Kathleen put him sideways on her lap and he laid back.

"Okay, who's next?" Andrews asked

"I'll go." Maureen spoke up. "Good lets go." And off they went to the room.

**_*Back to the room (again)*_**

"Okay so what's your name?" Andrews asked.

"Maureen."

"Oh, Momo." She smiled.

"Yea Oliver can't really say Maureen so he calls me Momo, and he Kathleen KitKat. We still aren't really sure where he got KitKat but Kathleen doesn't care. She couldn't stand when Eli called her Kathy."

"Okay. Well your dad said that Olivia is like a mother to you, so can you tell me about her?"

"Yes she is like mother to me. She has been there for me since I was 13. That wasn't too long after the twins were born and Olivia and dad had been partners for like 5 years already. There were days that I needed to go somewhere and Kathy and dad were busy. Olivia would always drop whatever she had planned to take me to dance class or the library or anywhere I needed to go. I remember once 3 years ago I had a high school talent show. Dad couldn't take me. Kathy was god only knows where and I was so mad at dad that he couldn't take me. He apologized over and over but I just ignored him. I called Olivia to complain that dad was working again and I started to cry that I had worked so hard. Olivia was two hours away, where I'm not sure, but her mom had just died. She dropped whatever it was that she was doing to drive two hours to pick me up and take me to the talent show. I never would have asked her to do that but she knew it was important to me."

"Thank you Maureen."

Next up was Kathleen.'

"So you must be Kathleen."

"Yep"

"So tell me about Olivia."

"Olivia is amazing; she is great with Oliver and Kelly. She loves them and they love her. I love Olivia and so do my siblings. Eli actually loves her more than Kathy. Lizzie and Dickie 'the twins' as they are called a lot. Lizzie idolizes Livia. Dickie loves having a mother figure that will hug him and lay with him and watch movies. He never did get any of that with Kathy. He is a very physical boy. He loves the snuggle time even if he denies it when you ask him. And me, well I can't even count how many times she has let me crash at her place because my 'mother' fell off her rocker when she and dad got divorced."

"Okay so why are you not living at her house?"

"I live with my sister on campus. We have permission from the head of the school t let me live there. It's great I get to see my sister and I get the best homework help ever. Livia offered to make room but then I would be sharing with Kelly and after all Kelly has been through she deserves her own room."

"Thank you. Elis next"

Elliot had Eli and Olivia had Kelly and they were playing a matching game on Elliot's phone and Oliver was with Maureen, they were reading 'There's a Woset in my Closet?' by Dr. Seuss on Olivia's phone so Kathleen just sat down next to her.

"Okay, Eli?"

"Eli, you're gonna go with Ms. Andrews and talk about Livia. Okay?" Elliot told him.'

"Okay." He said happily and walked off with Eli.

**_*Room_***

"Eli, how old are you?" she asked nicely.

He held up his hand with all five fingers up, "Five! I get to go to school this year!" he said excitedly.

"Wow! What about Olivia? Do you like living with her?"

He nodded quickly "Yep, I share a room with Oliver. He's like my little brovher. Olivia makes pancakes with smarshsmellows in them on Saturdays." He told smiling.

Andrews chuckled at his mispronounced words. "Really, I've never had them that way."

"Yup, and she reads stories and snuggles and plays with us."

"Thank you Eli, let's go back ok?"

"Kay"

They walk back in and he goes back to his dads lap and Andrews leads the twins out.

**_*The room…again*_**

"All right I normally do this separately but that's okay. Tell me about living with Olivia."

Dickie spoke first "Livie is like our mom. Seeing as our real mom never really cared about us. I can go to her if I'm having a bad day and just get a hug. And not just a stupid hug and let go, she will hold me until I'm ready to let go. She built us a wonderful room, clothes iPods; she would give us the world if it made us happy. But I don't care about those things, yes it's nice to have them but I would be just as happy with just Livia." He stated. "I second that. She is awesome. I love Livie. She is our mentor our best friend and goto person for anything and everything." Lizzie said.

"Thank you guys, alright let's get you back.

"Okay, all the kids are done. I just need to talk to you Elliot"

"Alright" he said sitting Eli on the couch next to Olivia.

"So tell me about Olivia's relationship with the kids."

"Well. She's the mother figure. She is the go to person. If my kids have a problem or question they will go to Olivia before me. They all trust her. Kelly. You should have seen the smile that she graced us with today when she learned her IQ. It was a full out smile. She mimics Olivia on every chance she gets. Her wardrobe looks a lot like Liv's. She has lots of jeans, a lot of t-shirts. Olivia knows what she's going through. Her mother was an alcoholic who was raped. Olivia was the result of that rape. Before the rape Olivia's mom put a lot of money in stocks. When she died all of the money went to Olivia. She has completely redone there rooms, all of them, even redoing the biggest room in the house for my twins. The entire house has been baby and child proofed. All of those kids adore her. She loves those kids more than anything." Elliot finished.

When Elliot walked back in he saw the worry in Olivia's eyes. He just smiled sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Okay from what I have gathered I will put the papers in. You should get a call about when the court date for the legal adoption."

"Thank you" Olivia and Elliot said together.

**_TBC… _****_So heathers trial is up next! (: You guys have been great so far thanks so much :) _**


	19. Chapter 19 : Court Date

Chapter 19: Court date

It had been a long couple of days after the incident with Kathy and the social workers interviews but it was finally Thursday and today they were going to court to see if heather would be put away.  
Kelly was dressed a lot like Olivia. She had on a brown and pink dress with brown leggings. Olivia was wearing a brown type is suit (like the ones she wore when she went to court with work) with a light pink button up shirt underneath. She had dressed Oliver in a pair of dark blue jeans with a white undershirt and a green striped button up.

At the court room Lizzie Dickie Elliot Eli Maureen and Kathleen sat behind Casey. Kathleen had Oliver on her lap. Olivia was outside with Kelly. She was testifying today. They told Olivia that someone would come get her when they were ready.

"Are you ready Kelly?" Olivia asked. "I'm nervous but ready." She answered. "Good just remember-." "Just look at you and Elliot. I remember." She finished. "Okay."

"Kelly Morgan?" the court officer called.

"Right here." Olivia answered. Alright this is it. You're gonna go great. Just don't look at Heather and everything will be fine."

"Okay mommy."

Olivia held her hand as she lead her though the big doors.

**Heather**

The big doors opened and Kelly walked in. she was with that woman I shot. Kelly's hair was brushed and put into low French braid pigtails. If she's here to testify I'm screwed, aaaand yep, she's walking to the witness stand. Mr. Blitz stands up and objects, "This child can't testify. She's only seven." He called. The judge turned to Casey "does this witness understand what's going on here today?" he asked. "Yes sir. She has been showed the court room and been told what's happening. She's fine your honor." Casey answered. "Good you may proceed."

"Can you tell us your name please." Casey asked in a kind voice.

"Kelly Morgan."

"And do you know why you're here today?"

"Yes, Heather is on trial for abusing Oliver and myself."

"Yes you are. So what was living with your mother like?" Casey asked. She really was curious she didn't know a whole lot about Kelly or Oliver's home life before Olivia.

"She's not my mother she has made that clear dozens of times. But living at her house was horrible. I had to take care of Ollie, I mean Oliver. I learned how to change diapers; I fed him his bottles, even at night time and early in the morning when it was still dark outside. Heather would hit me for stealing food, but I had to feed Oliver.

"Did she do anything else?"

Mr. Blitz stood up quickly "Objection, leading the witness."

"Overruled, continue." The judge called.

"Yea she would call me and Oliver spawns. Or she would call me a stupid rape baby. Oliver was a mistake. Eventually she said she was gonna hurt Oliver and I decided it was time to leave."

"Where were you going?"

"I dunno, anywhere I guess. We lived behind a big building for a long time before we were found."

"That's when Olivia found you."

"Yes, when Olivia found us we were cold and hungry. I had given Oliver all my food and blankets trying to keep him safe. Livia took us inside and got us all warm. Then she called Elliot. Elliot came over and watched Oliver while Olivia and I cooked food. She told me to stay with him too but I didn't trust him."

"But I thought you liked Elliot, why wouldn't you trust him?" Casey questioned.

"All the boys that heather brought home liked to hit me when they were alone. I didn't know if he was like that. But he's really nice, and he makes the _best _spaghetti!" Kelly finished showing her age a little.

Casey chuckled and continued.

"Okay so what happened next?"

"Well Elliot gave Oliver a bath and Olivia gave me one. We played with bubbles. I was afraid to get her wet but she told me it was okay. So I played with the bubbles and had fun. Then Olivia let me wear one her old night shirts for bed time. Oliver was in one of Dickies old shirts. Olivia let us sleep in a real big bed in the spare room."

Casey knew the bed. It was a California king and she had slept on it more than once after a bad break up or if they had a bad case that had stuck with her. "What about the next day?"

"When I woke up I went to Olivia's room. When I saw that she wasn't there only Elliot was I was scared. I thought maybe she left me, but she didn't, she was in the kitchen drinking coffee. Olivia dressed me and Elliot dressed Oliver. She had some of Elliot's kid's old clothes that fit us. Then we went to the store. That's where heather found us. She wanted to take us back, but Olivia wouldn't let her. So she tried to shoot Oliver but Olivia got shot instead. She got in front of him before he could get hurt. Elliot shot Heather in the shoulder and she ran. Elliot tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. Oliver screamed and cried for Livia. He just wanted Livia just like earlier. He knew somehow that something was wrong. He struggled to her but I couldn't let him. But he screamed and cried for Livia, a normal 2 year would want their mom."

"Thank you." Casey said as she sat down. She remembered seeing Olivia lying on the floor in her own blood and she had to fight back her own tears, at the thought of losing her best friend, the person that was like her sister.

Mr. Blitz was up next. "You sure do remember a lot, did someone tell you what to say?" he asked.

"No, no one told me what say, I have an eidetic memory with an IQ of 147." Kelly answered.

"Oh, uh, nothing further." Blitz mumbled. "Your dismissed Kelly." The judge said.

Kelly got down and quickly went to sit with Olivia. "You did great sweet pea." Olivia whispered. Kelly leaned back into Olivia's chest "Thanks. Love you mommy." she whispered. "Love you too baby girl."

After her closing argument the judge called a recess to take place until the jury came back. "Mommy can Casey come to lunch with us?" Kelly asked as they left the court house. "Sure and why don't you call her aunt Casey? She would love that." Olivia suggested. "AUNT CASEY!" Kelly yelled.

**Casey POV**

As I was exiting the court house I was headed home. By myself and would find whatever was in the house to eat. I never ate before a case because I almost threw up once. So I just don't eat beforehand, but today was different I just didn't want to eat not that I wasn't going to. I heard a little girl's voice yell "AUNT CASEY!" I turned around confused and saw Kelly running at me at top speed. I dropped my brief case just in time to kneel down and catch her.

"Aunt Casey, will you come to lunch with us, Pleease?" she begged. "Sure I can go." How could I say no to that face? "So where are we going?" I ask. "Miller's Ale House!" she said excitedly as we walked back to Olivia, Elliot, and the group.

**Olivia POV**

I smiled as Kelly ran towards Casey yelling "AUNT CASEY!" she and Alex are like my sisters and so that would make them Kelly and Oliver's aunts. When Casey and Kelly joined us Kelly went to walk with Lizzie. Casey whispered to me "Did you tell her to call me 'Aunt' Casey?" "Yep." I answered truthfully. "You are like my sister Casey, which makes you their aunt." "Thanks Liv." She whispered. "You're welcome Case." I whispered back.

***Back to third person***

As they all walked into Miller's Ale House Olivia counted the people in their group. There was herself, Elliot, Casey Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, Kelly, Eli, and Oliver.

The hosted looked up kinda startled by the large group. That varied so much. Adults, teenagers and kids, they were all dressed nicely and she could see the badges and Guns that were on the hips of the two leaders. The brunette woman had the little brunette boy on her free hip, in the same position that the dark haired man held the little blue eyed boy. The redhead carried a brief case, wearing a skirt suit; the oldest teenager was dressed in nice clothes holding a young blonde girl who was also dressed nicely. There was also another blonde teenager that was standing next to a set of twins' one boy one girl. Both had brown hair. "Uh how many" she asked getting back to reality.

"Ten, five adults, five children, two booster seats and a high chair please." Olivia requested.

"Sure, right this way." She led them to a large corner booth. She came back with a young man about Maureen's age. He carried the high chair and two booster seats.

"Dylan?" Maureen asked. "Hey Maureen what are you doing here? You know what, never mind, stupid you're at a restaurant you're here to eat." He chuckled.

"Yes we are." Maureen answered.

Andrew smiled and looked around the table. "Well I'm Dylan as you all have figured out; I will be your server today. Can I get you some drinks to start out with?"

Olivia ordered tea, Maureen got coke, Kathleen sweet tea, Elliot coffee, Lizzie and Dickie sprite, Kelly hot chocolate, and milk for Eli and Oliver. Dylan nodded and wrote it all down, he looked at Maureen and smiled before leaving to get the drinks.

Olivia could tell they liked each other. Not to tip off Elliot, who would not be kind to the boy if he knew, she sent Maureen a text.

-You like him don't you?-

*Yea he's in my law class*

-Ask him out-

*I don't know, what if he doesn't like me?*

-He likes you, trust me-

*Okay, I'll talk to him before we leave*

-That a girl :) -

About half an hour later there food arrived. Fifteen minutes after that Casey's phone rings.

*Hello?...Yes sir…Okay…Goodbye*

"The juries back."

"Already?" Kathleen asked.

"Yea, that could be very bad or very good." Casey told her.

"Alright well we already got the check, so I'll just leave some money." Elliot said

"Just leave it with Maureen. I wanna walk with the kid's and try to get rid of some of their energy. Can you bring the van to the court in a few minutes?" Olivia asked giving her the keys.

"Sure Livia." Maureen answered. She knew what Olivia was doing. Elliot just looked back and forth between Olivia and Maureen. He was confused but just handed his debit card to Maureen. He knew she knew his pin number if she needed it.

About twenty minutes later Maureen pulled the van into a parking space in front of the court house at the same time that Olivia and the others were walking up the court house stairs.

As the others continued up the stairs Olivia waited for Maureen and asked her "How did it go?"

"Good, were gonna go to dinner tomorrow night."

"Great!" Olivia told her.

Once they were all in the court room the judge stood up "On the counts attempted murder of a police officer in the first degree, child abuse, neglect and endangerment, how do you find?"

TBC

What do you think?


	20. Chapter 20: School Starts

AN: okay so to be perfectly honest, i didnt know what to name this chapter so its going nameless. :)

Chapter 20

They had their fingers crossed. They all hoped that jury came back guilty. Olivia hoped there was a guilty outcome. She didn't want the kids to live in fear of their mother.

"How do you find?" the judge asked.

"Guilty on all counts." One juror spoke.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank-god" Olivia whispered.

"NO, NO, I'm not guilty. It's all there fault." Heather yelled as they dragged her away.

"Come on lets go home." Elliot said. He was so happy that this was all over. Kelly and Oliver were safe and free to be kids. They took the three littlest one's home. The twins went with Maureen and Kathleen. They were gonna drop them off at their friends house and they would be home tomorrow.

By the time they got everyone home and everyone had a bath and dinner it was 9:00. Olivia and Elliot collapsed onto the couch Olivia laid her head on the back of the couch. She was exhausted.

When she felt Elliot kiss her neck, she didn't feel so tired any more. As he captured her lips in a kiss she straddled his lap. When they broke for air, Olivia stood up and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse while walking slowly backwards towards her room. Elliot's eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

**Olivia POV**

I stood up off his lap and began to slowly unbutton my blouse. While doing so I began walking backwards toward the bedroom. I saw his eyes widen and when he stood up, I quickly dropped my blouse, turned and ran to the bedroom. He was quicker than me though. He grabbed me from behind and picked me up bridal style. I could feel the muscles in his arms and chest as he carried me to the bed and gently put me down. He hovered over top of me and began kissing a trail down my neck to my chest, out lining my bra and going back up the other side of my neck. He looked up and met my eyes "Are you sure?" he asked. "More than sure." I replied.

**Line break-Because I DON'T write smut**

**Elliot**

I woke up the next morning and saw Liv lying naked across my chest. The blankets slipped down so they were resting on her lower back. I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize she was awake and looking at me till she spoke "Good morning"

"Hmm, a very good morning." She snuggled in closer when I tightened my arms around her. She stayed silent for what seemed like ever until she spoke again. "What time is it?" I looked over at the alarm clock. "Oh my god live its almost 10:00." That was late considering we had a two year old in the house. We have never slept in past 6:30. "Then I guess we should get up." Olivia answered. She gave me a quick peck on the lips before getting up and walking to the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare, I mean I am a man right? When she walked out of the bathroom she was still naked. I couldn't believe how comfortable she was in her body. Kathy was never confiden- no I won't compare Olivia to Kathy. There is no comparison.

**Back to my normal third person POV**

Olivia got dressed and went out to the living room leaving the bathroom open to Elliot. She walked out and saw Kelly and Oliver watching cartoons. "Good mornin Kells, how long have you guys been up?" Olivia asked.

"Good morning, since seven, your door was still closed and it's always open when you're awake so I just brought Oliver in here. We had a pop tart for breakfast." Kelly told her. "Okay." Olivia said walking towards the kitchen. She was mentally making a list of things the kids were gonna need for school when they went shopping to day.

"Hey Kells, can you go get dressed? We have to go school shopping when Lizzie and Dickie get here."

"Okay Mommy!" Kelly called as she walked to her room.

When Lizzie and Dickie got home Olivia took all the kids with her seeing as Elliot had to go in at noon to do some paper work at the station.

** First day of school**

Olivia was up at 6:00. It was the kids first day of school. So she was up early making them all lunch. She didn't know if the twins carried a lunch before but she made them one anyway. She put a sandwich and the snacks that Kelly and Eli picked out in their lunches. She made sandwiches for Lizzie and Dickie too. She added potato chips to theirs and put a few dollars in too just in case they wanted a little something extra. At six thirty she heard the twins alarm clocks go off. So she walked down the hall way and poked her head in there, she saw that they were waking up so she went and opened Kelly's door. She saw her sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Good mornin Kells. You ready for your first day?" Olivia asked.

"Yea, it's gonna be fun!" Kelly said suddenly awake. "Alright well put your uniform on while I go get Eli up.

Olivia walked down hall to Eli and Oliver's room. Oliver was sitting up on his toddler bed. When he saw Olivia he reached his arms up "Momma!" she picked him up and went over to Elis bed. "Come on Eli, it's the first day of school." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Really?" he asked. "Yep, come on get your uniform on so you eat breakfast." Olivia told him taking Oliver to get him dressed. "Okay!"

She poked her head back in the twins open door. "You guys almost ready?" she asked. "Almost" they both replied "Where just getting our shoes." "Okay well I'm gonna go down stair and get the cereal out so hurry up."

"Okay Livia."

She stuck her head in her bedroom and saw Elliot was getting up like he was supposed to. She walked to the kitchen and put Oliver in the high chair. "Here yah go bubba" she gave him a bowl of dry fruit loops. She had just sat four bowls with dry cereal down with glasses of milk on the table when the kids walked in. "Alright guys, we have fifteen minutes and then we need to be out the door." She told them.

She went to her room to finish getting ready while the kids ate breakfast. When she excited the bathroom she saw Elliot, he was dressed in slacks and his typical button down dress shirt. He had started buttoning it up when he noticed her starting at him "What?" he asked

"Oh nothing, I just prefer the shirts off rather than on, but if you're goin in to the station you might wanna be sure your collar stays up where is supposed to." she reminded him of the bite mark currently on his neck. "Oh" he looked in the mirror "You know what, I'll just leave it. They all know your mine anyway." He whispered huskily and kissed her. She pulled back and looked at him "Not now, I have to take the kids to school. But if your good." She whispered something in his ear that made him grin. "Okay now I gotta go. Love you." She kissed him and grabbed her keys, gun and badge off the dresser bore leaving the room. "Love you too. Be careful!" he yelled "Will do!" she yelled back.

"Okay Kelly Oliver grab your lunch boxes." She walked over to Lizzie and handed her a light sky blue cloth lunch box that could be easily folded and put in her back pack when she was done. She then handed and identical on except it was green to Dickie. "Hey I didn't know if you guys still took your lunch but I made you one anyways." The twins looked at her and said "Thanks Livia!" then Dickie said "Kathy stopped making us lunch after kindergarten. She didn't like getting up earlier to make lunch. So we always had to eat school lunch, and trust me that stuff sucks."

"Well I can make your lunch all the time if want. Now let's get in the car and go." She said ushering everyone out and getting Oliver from his high chair.

When she got to the school she walked the twins to their section of the school "Bye guys, love you both. I'll see you after school. I'm not allowed back to work for another 10 days so I'll pick you up."

"Bye, Livia." They called. Olivia smiled and turned to the littler ones. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yep." Kelly and Eli said. When they walked into Elis class they dropped him off and she promised to pick him up right after school. He went and found his desk and instantly started talking to the boy next to him. He looked happy so they left to go to Kelly's room.

Then they went into Kelly's room. "Detective Benson?" the teacher asked. "Mrs. Getz, How are you? It's been too long."

"I'm good. I just sent the youngest to 6th grade, the same as Lizzie and Dickie."

"Yea I dropped them off. They're getting so big."

"Where's Kathy?"

"Umm, that's a long and touchy subject. I'll talk more about it later."

"Okay, so who are these two little ones?" Mrs. Getz asked referring to Kelly and Oliver.

"These are my little one. I'm adopting them after finding them out In the cold and abandoned. Another long story, but this is Kelly and her little brother Oliver."

"Oh you are Kelly. Well were gonna have a lot of fun while you're here getting ready for third grade." She said.

"Kelly this is Mrs. Getz, she's a good friend of mine and she is gonna be your teacher for a little while." Olivia said getting down to her height. "I gotta go, I have to go talk to grandpa Don and go to the doctor for my last check up before I go back to work soon okay? I will pick, you, Eli, Dickie and Lizzie up after school."

"Okay mommy, love you." She said giving Olivia a hug. "I love you too sweet pea."

"You promise you'll come back right?" Kelly whispered. "I promise. Remember what said when we went to the social services building?"

_"Kelly, I would never send you back there. You have done absolutely nothing wrong I promise. And I like it when you call me mommy. I love you and Oliver wayyy too much to ever send you back there."_ Kelly said remembering what Olivia said and repeated it verbatim.

Olivia laughed and said "Yes that is exactly what I said. I promise I'll be here to pick you up later."

"Okay, Bye mommy." said running off.

"Bye sweet pea." She whispered. She wiped a stray tear off her cheek and turned her head to Oliver. "Let's go to the doctor. Kay Oliver?"

"Okay!" he said.

After the doctor checked her out and did and X-Ray to be sure everything was healing well he came back in.

"Okay well it seems like everything is going good. You can go back to work next Monday. Your wound seems to have healed up nicely. How does it feel?"

"It feels fine. I haven't had any trouble with it. I've ran with the little ones carried them around, never had a problem." She told him.

"Well that's great. Originally I thought that the bullet may have hit your uterus or ovaries but you put on your medical forms today that you got your menstrual cycle about a week ago?"

"Yep and that was normal too."

"Alright that's good. I'll see you again in about six months for a yearly physical." He said shaking her hand.

"Thank you Dr. Hodges." She had decided to switch doctors after she got shot. She liked his attitude and he was kinder than her last doctor.

"You're welcome Olivia. Bye Oliver." He said handing Oliver a big square sticker with a dinosaur on it.

"A dinotaur!" he said showing Olivia. "I see that, can you tell Dr. Hodges thank you for your dinosaur sticker?"

"Tank you" he whispered suddenly shy.

"You're very welcome Oliver. Olivia I'll you next time." He said walking out.

Next they went to the station to see Cragen.

When they walked in Oliver saw Elliot and wiggled to get down. When Olivia put him down he ran over to Elliot where he was sitting at his desk. "Elwiot!"

"Hey there little man. You wanna stay with me while momma goes and talks?"

"Yea!" he said

"Okay. I'll keep him for a few minutes Liv."

"Thanks El."

About a half hour later Olivia came out and walked over to Elliot's desk and sat on it. When he looked up his eyes widened. "Geez Liv, don't startle me like that." She laughed when he put a hand over his heart. "So where's Oliver?"

"He's with 'uncle Fin as he is now to be called. I don't think Fin meant for me to hear that but they should be back soon. Oh there he is." "Did anyone ever hear back from casey about heather? shes been real busy and i havent talked to her in a while."

Then Fin spoke up. "Yea, I heard from her about an hour ago. Heather got five years for the child abuse and five for the neglect. she also got 35 for your attemped murder."

"Really?" olivia said. she got the max pentalty on all three charges.

"Yep. she wont be elligable for parole for at least 25 years." Fin told her.

"Wow!"

"Alright little man lets go get Kelly." She told him

"Yayy, Kelly!" he squealed.

**in the car rider line**

Olivia gets in line and waits. When a teacher comes by and asked which kids are hers she answers "Kelly Morgan and Lizzie, Dickie and Eli Stabler."

"I need Kelly Morgan, Eli, Lizzie, and Dickie Stabler! Your rides here!" she yelled.

When everyone is in she asked "How was school?"

"It was awesome!" Eli yelled. "Yea it was pretty cool!" Kelly commented.

"Well that's great. I'm glad you guys had fun. What about two?" she asked Lizzie and Dickie.

"It was pretty good. I have my best friend Rachel in all my classes."

"Neat. What about you Dickie?"

"I have some pretty cool teachers. And a couple of my friends are in my classes."

"Cool. So let's head home." All four of them agreed ready to go home.

TBC

Okay so a quick note, the next chapter will be set in the future a few months.


	21. Chapter 21:Halloween

AN: okay be sure to read the bolded, underlined, italicized print. They POV's are gonna flop around a lot in this chapter. This is also set about 7 months in the future. Thanks

-Megan :)

Chapter 21: Halloween

Seven months later.

It was October 31 and it as Halloween. Kelly and Oliver had never celebrated Halloween before.

**About a month before**

Everyone was standing in the squad room when Olivia came in carrying Oliver. The other four kids followed along. Kelly was holding Elis hand but dropped it as soon as she saw Cragen. "Grandpa!" she yelled running for him. Cragen loved when she called him grandpa. He never did have any kids but considered Elliot and Olivia his own. He bent down and scooped her up. "Hey Kell Bell." He said using his special nick name for her. "Halloween is coming up, you excited?" he asked. She just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know what Halloween is. Heather said it was only for good kids and we aren't good." Kelly told him.

"Of course you're good, and smart. You are in the third grade and I heard your mom talken, they wanna put you in the fifth grade next year. You're always helping your mom and Elliot and you're always nice to your brother." He told her.

"So I can have Halloween?" she asked hopefully. "Of course you can, and were all gonna go trick-or-treating."

"Yay!" Cragen laughed and put her on feet were she ran to Olivia. "Mommy! Grandpa said I can go trick or treating!" Kelly said excitedly.

"Of course you can. Were all gonna go as one big group. Everyone is gonna be a zombie version of something. Okay?" she asked. If Kelly didn't like the idea then they could always change it. "Okay!"

**_***Back to present***_**

Olivia was helping Kelly with her witch costume and make up. Lizzie and Dickie were gonna be the zombie version of Hiccup and Astrid. (The main characters from 'How to Train your Dragon') so they were zombie Vikings and Lizzie thought they need a dragon. So they dressed Oliver up as Toothless the Dragon.

Olivia and Elliot were already dressed up as George and Judy Jetson and were helping the kids. Hearing the door open Olivia knew the older girls were here.

"Mommy" Man she _loved_ hearing that word. Olivia turned and saw Eli. She thought back to when Eli first asked her.

**_**3 months earlier (Olivia's POV) ** _**

I was folding laundry in the kitchen (when did I become so domestic?) when Eli walked in "Hey Livia, Can I ask you something?" Eli asked. "Sure buddy, what's up?" I ask. "Some kids were making fun of me in school cause I don't have a mommy. I told them I do have a mommy. That Livia is my mommy but they said it don't count because I don't call you mommy. So can I call you mommy?" he asked me so innocently. I really didn't know what to say so I went with my gut.

"It doesn't matter what the other kids say. Just because you don't call someone mommy doesn't mean you don't have a mom. Kathy's your mom." I tried to explain.

"Yea but she's not nice like you. She never readed us bedtime stories or made cookies or played with us. She was never home I always stayed with Lizzie or Dickie. You're a better mommy then her." Eli said kinda upset.

"Hey, like I said it doesn't matter what other kids say. I remember my teacher told me one time 'Sticks and stones my break my bones but words will never hurt me' that means that if someone throw something at you like stones or sticks it can hurt you butwords are just words and people who use mean words are just bullies. If you wanna call me mommy then that would be great, I would love it." I tried again to explain.

He threw his arms around me almost knocking me over and said "Thanks Mommy!" and ran off to play.

**_*Back to present*_**

Since then even the twins had begun to call her mom. "Mommy?" Eli asked again getting Olivia's attention back "Can you help me with my badge?" Eli asked "Sure Buddy." While Olivia helped the little ones with their shoes Elliot went back to his room to grab the engagement ring hidden in his sock drawer. Only Kelly knew it was there. She learned about it when she accidently knocked it out of his hand one day after school. It was a beautiful 3K diamond with smaller stones around the white gold band. He knew Liv liked white gold better than yellow gold and he also knew her ring size because he barrowed on of her other rings from her jewelry box and then returned it before she knew it was missing. Once it was safely in his pocket he headed back to the living room where his family was waiting. Little did Olivia know that with the help of captain (who he asked permission to marry Liv) had helped him plan the proposal. He knew Liv wasn't real big on Flowery, Pink, girlie, mushy things so he thought that Halloween would be perfect.

Once everyone was ready they all headed to the cars. Olivia and Elliot took the three younger ones while Dickie and Lizzie rode with Maur and Katie. Though, they did have an issue getting Oliver in his seat. They had to take his wings off so he would fit.

When they arrived at the precinct Kelly was out of the car first and put her hat on while she waited for Olivia and Elliot to get Eli ad Oliver out.

**_***Kelly***  
_**I was so excited; I have never had a Halloween before. Heather always told us that it was only for good kids and we were never good. But getting dressed up and getting lots of candy wasn't the only reason I was excited.

When I ran into say hi to Elliot after school one day I accidentally knocked a ring out of his hand. When I asked what I was he explained that he was gonna ask mommy to marry him, but I wasn't allowed to tell her. It was a surprise. That would mean that Elliot would be like my dad, right? I've never had a dad before. I knew that Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie and Eli called him daddy but they were his kids they were allowed. When he walked up to me and took my hand we walked into the precinct, while mommy waited for Maureen to arrive with the others. While we were walking I asked him. "Dadd-Elliot" I tried to cover. "Where's Grandpa?" I ask hoping he doesn't get mad at my slip up. His reaction was one I wasn't really expecting. He was smiling. He actually looked happy.

"He's in the squad room waiting for us." He answered with a smile again.

I decided to put my fear aside and ask. "Elliot, if mommy marries you would that make you my dad?" my heart was racing with fear of his answer. We stopped at a bench and he knelt down to my height.

"Yes that would make me your dad. Are you okay with that?" he asked me. I nodded,

"Yea, but why do you want us? Heather always said no one really wants kids; they are all mistakes that the parents have to take care of. You have five kids. Why would you want two more?" I ask. It really does make me wonder.

"I love my kids. All kids, that means you and Oliver too, I always wanted a big family. So yes I do have five kids. I'll have seven if Olivia agrees to marry me tonight." He answered. I just nodded and all but jumped into his arms. I hugged him real tight and whispered "I've never had a daddy before. Thank-you." He lifted me into his arms careful of our makeup and costumes. "You're welcome Princess." I loved my nicknames. I was glad to finally have someone to care and love me. Hopefully by the end of the night my little family that consisted of only Olivia, Oliver, and me would expand by six.

**_**Olivia**_**

After we got Oliver and Eli out of the car Elliot took Kelly inside with him to go see Cragen while I waited with Oliver and Eli for Maureen. They were all so excited for Halloween. When Maureen pulled up and they got out of the car I asked "Is everyone excited?" Lizzie answered first

"Yes! It's out first Halloween in three years!" she told me.

This made me question that. "I thought you went last year with Kathy?"

"Nah, she always lied and just bought us candy. But she knew dad would be mad if he found out so she made us lie. So this is Elis first Halloween that he remembers."

I was mad, no i was pissed. I couldn't believe Kathy. She had five amazing kids that she just shrugged off. When I was young I never went trick-or-treating. I was always either healing from the last drunken beating my mother gave me, or she was drunk off her ass. Halloween is something all kids should get to experience.

So I shook the angry thoughts away and we headed inside to go find Elliot.

**_**Elliot** _**When I put Kelly down we went in search of Cowboy Cragen (since he was dressed as a zombie cowboy). It wouldn't be long before liv came up here and I needed to get ready. I'm gonna wait for her to come in- the squad room is all decked out in Halloween decorations- then Kelly is gonna distract her. When I get down on one knee Kelly will smile and point behind Olivia to me. Everyone was already here. Hopefully she says yes.

"Hey Elliot, are you ready for this?" Cragen asks Kelly was already in his arms but this came as no surprise to me. After the trial when she started calling him grandpa, the little girl that once trusted no man, formed an unbreakable bond with her new 'grandfather'.

"I think so." I reply. "Well just remember what I said "If you hurt her, you will have the whole squad after you, but that's not the worst part. You will have to deal with me first." He threatened. That threat was something that he knew was more of a promise, but none the less intimidating. Just then Casey came in. "They're coming up the elevator guys!" she warned.

All the sudden my palms started sweating and I got real nervous. I looked down and saw Kelly smile and she squeased my hand letting go when Olivia walked in. I watched Kelly walk up to her and start talking about something. Olivia's back was to me so I got down on one knee like I was supposed to and nodded to Kelly. Right on cue she smiled wide winked at me and then pointed.

**_**Olivia**_**

When we walked into the squad room Kelly immediately ran up to me rambling a million miles a minute. This was the typical Kelly that we had gotten to know after she started school. I don't even know what she was talking about but after a minute she smiled real wide and winked at someone and pointed behind me. When I turned around I saw Elliot down on one knee with a little black velvet box in his hand. When I looked at him he opened the box and saw the most gorgeous ring. He then uttered the words I had been dreaming about for twelve years.

"Olivia Marie Benson, I love you more than words can express, you are a wonderful mother to my children and your own. You are a strong gorgeous woman. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I nodded and said "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" he slid the ring on finger and it fit perfectly. He kissed me and I kissed back. Boy could that man make me weak in the knees. We broke apart when we heard cheering. Kelly ran up to us and said "Yay! Can we go trick or treating now?"

We all laughed and I told her "Yes of course in just a minute okay?" "Kay"

All the men congratulated Elliot and Cragen walked up to me and gave me a hug. He whispered in my ear "Congrats Liv. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Capt." I whisper hugging back. I pull back and wipe carefully at my eyes as not to smudge my zombie make up. Elliot's proposal was probably the least normal option but I loved. He knows how much I dislike the overly mushy romance scenes. I love the romantic things but the mushy gushy things you see in movies is just nauseating.

After Casey and Alex swarmed me to see the ring, Maureen and Katie walked up to me. "This is great mom! We can be like a real family!" they squealed. I laughed and hugged them before saying "Alright, who's ready to go trick-or-treating?" I round of yes's from all the kids.

2 hours later

**_**Olivia POV continued**_**

I saw how close Dickie was keeping Kelly. I nudge Elliot and asked "Do you know what's going on with Dickie? He hasn't let Kelly more than two feet from him all night."

"Yea I noticed that but I'm not sure why." He answered

We were walking around a large gated community where most of the kids from the school the twins and Kelly went to were at. All was going well until we heard

"Leave…Her…Alone!" The voice was unmistakably Dickies.

**_Dickies POV_**

We were walking along and everything was going just fine until Scott (a fourth grader) decided he was gonna try and pick on Kelly. I wasn't gonna stand for that. I didn't let anyone do it at school and I'm not gonna let them do it here. I had spread the word saying that Kelly was family. I've been at the same school since kindergarten. Everyone knows my temper. So when I told everyone to watch out for Kelly or I would deal with them they all listened. Well the fourth grader must not have gotten the memo.

He pushed her down and went to grab her candy bag. I got it first "Leave…Her…Alone!" I punched him in the nose. "Kelly goto Elliot." I whispered. She nodded quickly and she ran off. He punched me back and hit me in the eye. Damn that hurt. That was gonna leave quite the shiner. I went to punch him again but Olivia stepped in front of me. I put my hand down and she said "What the hell?"

"Stay out of it lady" he spat. I lost my cool (again) and went for him. No one talked to my mom like that. But again mom put her arm in front of me effectively blocking my way.

"That's 'Detective' to you." She told him. She was now in full out cop mode. She pushed aside her shirt showing her badge and gun. I saw the boy's face pale. "Now Dickie, What. Happened?" She asked. Uh oh she was mad now. Would she hit me like Kathy did? I hope not.

"He started it mom, I promise!" I said. Scotts face paled even further when he heard me call Olivia mom.

"I'm sor-sorry, ma'am." He stuttered. Mom turned to me and repeated herself.

"What happened Dickie?" she asked.

"He knocked Kelly down and was gonna steal her candy cause she smarter than him. I couldn't let him hurt her." I explained quickly. I was kinda scared I'll admit. The last fight I got into Kathy went off on me.

"Okay, it's okay." I know she could see the fear etched on my face. She went to touch my head and I flinched away. "It's okay Dickie; go over to your dad." She said resting her hand on the back of my head. At least she wasn't mad. I was kinda surprised. Kathy would have freaked out on me.

I walked away while she attended to Scott. I walked up to Kelly who dad was holding. "Are you alright Kelly?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded "Thanks for helping me Dickie." She whispered. "You're welcome kells. That's what big brothers are for." I had never had a little sister before. Only a little brother, I still look after my sister Lizzie, but it's not the same as protecting your little sister.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Olivia came walking back and took Kelly into her arms and asked "Are you okay?" she nodded. She handed Kelly back to Elliot. She turned to me and we sat down on a bench. She gently brushed my light brown hair out my face. "You're gonna have an impressive bruise there in the morning. We should probably get going and get you some ice. Are you okay?" she asked. She wasn't mad or upset with me, she was worried about me. "Yah, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. You were protecting Kelly. I could never be mad about that." She told me. I nodded and she gave me hug. I hugged back and got in her lap. I thought to myself, I'm thirteen years old I shouldn't need to be held like a kid, but I realized Olivia is the best mom I've ever had. I don't know why but I laid my head down on her shoulder.

**Olivia**

We sat there for some time while Elliot went and gathered the rest of the kids. I was surprised by dickies reaction. He crawled into my lap. I held him while I waited for Elliot.

When they came back Cragen was holding Kelly, and Elliot was carrying Eli. I looked down at Dickie and saw that he was asleep. I figured this would be the only time I was able to carry him like the little boy he once was. He was small for his age and didn't weigh much so I just hooked my arm under his knees and lifted him up. "You guys ready to go?" I asked. They all nodded. I carefully woke Dickie when we go to the car. "Come on bud, let's get home." He nodded and I stood him on his feet and he got in the car.

When we got home we helped the kids count there candy and put it away in bags with their names on it.

It was almost eleven o clock by the time Elliot and I got to bed. I rolled over and rested my head on his chest. "Well this was an eventful night. I am very happy about one event in particular though." I told him. "You were huh? I'm glad you said yes." He whispered. "Me too"

TBC

Okay so? im trying to wrap this up some. Wht do you think?


	22. Chapter 22:Escaped

AN: this is set in February 2013. A wedding and an umwelcomed visitor.

Chapter 22: Escaped.

***Olivia****

The weeks seemed to have flown by. I had Oliver's birthday party just a few days ago and then Kelly's earlier today. Elliot and I were cleaning up after the party. (Kelly's birthday is the 18th of February and Oliver's is the 14th of February. It was kinda weird how their birthdays were so close to each other. I never really thought about how close they were until I was planning two birthday parties.) Kelly and Oliver's first birthday parties went well. They both had a ton of fun with their friends and family.

To make things more hectic my wedding is two weeks. Elliot and I had decided to get married before Kelly and Oliver's adoption so that they could change their names to Stabler instead of Benson and then have them changed again to Stabler.

Me, Casey, Alex, Maureen, and Kathleen had already worked out all of the details. The colors were to be a light blue and white. We had already booked the ballroom in the Ritz-Carlton. The date was picked. We were to be married on February 28th. About two weeks from the adoption date.

*February 28th 2013*

I'm pacing, I'm shaking, and I'm on the verge of a break down. "Olivia!" I hear. I look up and see Casey looking at me. She's wearing a light blue dress that cuts off just before her knees. Casey is my maid of honor and Alex, Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie are my bride's maids. Elliot's groom's men were Fin as the best man, Munch, Dickie, and one of his old marine buddys that was like his best friend. Cragen was gonnawalk me down the aisle and give me away. "Ive been calling you for like five minutes. You okay up here?" she asks me.

"Yea, I'm just really nervous and sick to my stomach." I told her. But the truth was that I had been feeling sick and really run down for a few weeks now. Casey walked over to me and sat me down on a stool. "You are gonna be fine Liv, its just nerves. And believe me Elliot is a nervous wreck down there too." I laughed that sounded about right. Elliot could take down the meanest perps but this made him nervous. But I guess that the same could be said about me.

"Hey mom, are you excited?" Maureen asked as the girls walked in. Lizzie walked up and gave me hug. "Mom you okay? You look a little pale." She asked.

"Yea I'm okay. I'm just a little nervous." I answered

We heard the music start and Casey said "okay, that's our cue. It will be me then Alex and then you girls." Casey told Maur, Katie and Lizzie. "Okay" they answered and they followed her out the door.

Wow I felt light headed. It was weird I was never this tired, not even when I stayed up for days on stakeouts.

"You ready Liv? Elliot's out there pacing like a madman." He laughed. I chuckled and he took my arm as the music morphed.

"You won't let me fall right?" I asked. My legs felt wobbly.

"Never." He whispered and kissed my head.

***Elliot***

I saw Casey, Alex, and my girls walk out first. They all looked great in their light blue dresses. The music changed and Olivia and Cragen were next.

Dickie who was behind me put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him and he smiled. This relaxed me more than he knew. I looked into the audience and saw my mom sitting in the front row holding Eli on her lap. Kelly was sitting close next to her with Oliver in her lap. She was whispering to him and pointing to me. He looked up and grinned largely at me and I waved back.

I saw Olivia and Cragen come down the aisle. Olivia was gorgeous. She was dressed in a floor length white gown with lace around the edges. It was strapless and showed off a lot of her back. When they reached me Cragen took Olivia's hand and put it in mine.

He whispered a quick "Take care of her" I knew that was his warning to me. He walked over and sat down next to Kelly who leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around them and watched.

Finally the 'I Dos' "Elliot do you take Olivia as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do"

"And do you Olivia take Elliot to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He announced. I did just that and the crowd erupted into applause.

Everyone stood up and Cragen walked up to give Olivia a hug.

**Olivia**

Cragen walked up and wrapped his arms around me "Congratulations sweet heart." He said kissing my head.

"Thanks dad." I whispered. He smiled when I said that and then his phone rang.

"I gotta get this, I'll be right back."

"Okay." But before he could even get half way down the aisle gun shots rang out.

"Mommy!" I heard Kelly yell. The last time we heard gunshots it was Heather. I was freaked.

I looked towards the voice and sure enough Heather was standing there with a gun held to my little girls head. How did she get out of jail?

"Kelly!" a small voice yelled. I looked and saw Katie had a protective hold on Oliver. He was holding onto her for dear life but his eyes never left Kelly.

"What do you want heather?" Elliot asked.

I'm glad he spoke because I was frozen in fear. Never have I ever been this scared. I wasn't scared for myself though, I was scared for my little girl, for my whole family. I saw Cragen, Fin, and Munch all pull their guns out.

"You may not wanna do that. Put your guns down before I shoot her." Heather pressed the gun harder into Kelly's head. "Okay, Okay." Cragen said. They all put the guns down.

"What do you want Heather?" Elliot asked again.

"I wanna talk to you." She spat. "About the hell you put me through sending me to jail." I looked at her other hand and saw she was holding something.

'NO, no, no, no, no!' I thought to myself.

"Elliot code 10" I whispered. I could hear the hysterical note to my voice. I was slowly losing my cool.

His eyes widened in recognition of the code.

"Okay, why don't you let Kelly go and we can talk about this." I pleaded. She just looked at me a minute and then pushed Kelly forward.

"Fine, but see this in my hand, be careful is a pressure switch, if I let go…" she trailed off.

Kelly ran to me and all but climbed me like a tree. "Shh shh shh, its okay, it's okay." I tried to comfort her.

**Elliot**

Kelly ran to Olivia and she picked her up. "Alright you wanna talk so talk." I told her.

"You made my miserable life worse. You took those spawns away which wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. But then you shot me. I was just trying to finish what I should have long ago. They are my children. I was raped. That rape resulted in Kelly. I told myself I could care for a baby. But when she turned one all her brown hair fell out and came in blonde like it is now. She looks just like my rapist and I couldn't deal with it. When she was just over four years old I found out I was pregnant. It was a stupid mistake. I knew I shouldn't have slept with him. He was a charmer. He talked me into bed and it resulted in Oliver. When he got older he started looking just like his farther. I should have just killed them when I had the chance!" she ranted. Heather smiled evilly at Olivia and I saw Liv drop to the ground and shield Kelly at the same time as I heard Heather say "Say Goodbye!"

**Kathleen**

I was holding Oliver who was crying, his eyes locked on Kelly and mom. I listened as Heather ranted and raved about her kids. Eli was now in Maureen's arms. He had his head buried in her neck. Grandma had her arms around Dickie; he moved and put Lizzie in between himself and grandma. He was protecting her.

I felt this weird maternal instinct to protect the baby in my arms. Yes Oliver is three but that's still a baby to me. It kinda surprised me. I didn't care about myself. My only goal was protecting my family. Mom dropped to the ground shielding Kelly with her body at the same time I heard Heather speak again. "Say Goodbye!" I dropped to the ground mirroring mom's position. Maureen dropped shielding Eli and even Dickie covered Lizzie. Then I heard an deafening boom and everything went black.

TBC

Well, Heather. Hmm i dont think her brain works right. Please RnR! Thanks :)


	23. Chapter 23: Injuries

AN: Only Kelly and Elliot's POV in this chapter

Chapter 23: Injuries

**_*Kelly*_**

"Mommy?" I called. I could feel something heavy on top of me. When I stood up I saw it was mom. I looked around and saw people on the ground. I crouched down next to momma. "Momma, Momma!" I called shaking her shoulder. I looked down and saw that the stomach part of her white dress was no longer white. It was red, very red. I looked up and saw daddy lying just a few feet away. I got up and went to him.

"Daddy, daddy, please wake up. Mommy needs you." I pleaded. He started to move and I let out a small breath. He was alive. "Kelly?" he asked confused. You could tell as soon as he remembered everything that happened. "Kelly! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked quickly. I had a few scrapes but nothing major. "I'm okay. But mommas not, her stomach is bleeding and she won't wake up." I told him quickly. I was panicking. He looked kinda panicked too. We moved over to mom and dad ripped the hole in her dress open so he could see where she was bleeding. He took his jacket off and and pressed it to her stomach. We heard a groan come from the mess below us.

"Kelly come here and hold this just like this." I walked over and he put my hands where his were. He showed me how much pressure to hold on it "Okay, don't let go. I need to check on everyone else." Before he left though he leaned down and kissed moms head. I heard him whisper "You're gonna be okay Liv. You gotta be"

**_*Elliot*_**

Helping Kelly with Olivia was really hard. I wanted to stay with her but my father side of me really needed to check on my kids. I left her one stage with Kelly after whispering that everything was gonna be okay.

I walked toward the groan sound that I heard and moved some debris and found Maureen. "Maureen sweetie come on baby girl." She turned and when she rolled over I saw that she still had Eli firmly secured in her arms. I wrapped my arms around them both and asked "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I got one hell of a headache but I'm fine. Eli?" she asked he looked up and reached for me.

"Are you okay buddy?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Okay stay with Maur. I gotta find Lizzie and Dickie." Maureen reached her arms out to him and he curled into her. I wondered a few feet to the left and saw a black dress shoe. I started moving all the debris away until I came across Dickie. I moved him off his sister. I could tell by the way he was laying over her he had tried to protect her from the blast. "Daddy." Lizzie groaned. "Hey sweetie, are you okay?" She nodded "is he?" she asked pointing to Dickie. He was starting to move and wake up and I knew he would be ok. "Yea he's gonna be okay."

From the other side of the room I heard a small voice call out "Mommy!" it was Oliver. "Momma!" he called again. I rushed toward the voice and found that Kathleen's limp body was draped over him. I carefully moved her trying not to move her too much in case her back or neck was hurt. "Daddy!" he launched himself at me and when he connected with my chest I felt the pain for the first time. I knew that I had some cracked ribs. I've broken ribs before and it's the same feeling. "It's okay bubby. It's alright."

Lizzie walked up behind me "Give him here dad, I'll hold him." I handed him over to Lizzie and he held on tightly to her. When I turn back to Kathleen I try to wake her. "Kathleen, Katie. Come on honey you need to wake up." I looked down and saw the blood pouring from her rib cage on the right side. She had a piece of glass lodged between her lower ribs. I take my shirt off and wrap it around the glass and pressed firmly. The blood was slowing but it didn't stop. All the sudden the doors slammed open. I saw some guys from bomb squad come in. I knew one of them "Hey Jimmy, I need some medics in here! I need some help over here and someone needs to help my daughter on stage with with my wife!"

"It's coming Elliot I promise." he told me.

**_*Kelly*_**

I was on stage with my hand keeping as much of mom's blood in her body as I could. A man and a woman came up with me. The man moved my hands and started working on mom while the lady took me to the side.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yea my foot hurts but I'm okay." I told her.

"Here let me look." When you looked you could see the glass sticking out of the top of my foot. "Okay, I'm gonna pick you up and carry you to my ambulance so I can take the glass out okay?" she asked.

I was nervous but I really didn't think I could walk right now. "Okay."

She put her arm behind my shoulders and then behind my knees and lifted me into her arms. When she took me out side it was bright and loud. There was a ton of chaos out there. She set me down and she took out a kit. I really didn't feel anything she did. I kinda zoned out and ignored the pull on my skin the needle caused while she stitched my foot.

I heard the doors open again and Elliot came out with Lizzie and Dickie in tow. Lizzie was carrying Oliver. Thank god he was okay. "Daddy!" I call kind of limping toward him. He scooped me up "Hey are you okay? What happened to your foot?" he asked.

"Nothing, just some stray glass, I'm okay." I answered into his shoulder. He set me back down in the back of an ambulance. "Stay here with your brothers and sister." He told us. We nodded and watched as he went back in and came back out a few minutes later with Casey in his arms.

**_*Elliot*_**

I went back in after leaving the kids in the safety of an ambulance. I saw Casey first and scooped her up into my arms. I carried her out where an EMT then guided me to and ambulance. I left her with them and went back in. I saw my mom with Cragen. She looked okay "Hey mom, are you okay?" I asked. "Yea I'm fine Elliot. How are my grandbabies?"

"Um well they are all outside except for Kathleen. She and Liv are being rushed to the hospital now. Both were bleeding really badly and they aren't sure if they'll make it." For the first time since finding Kelly I cried. "Can't lose them mom, either of them. Katie Is my little girl and Liv is the love of my life. I can't lose them." She wrapped me in a hug and held me while I regained control of my emotions. I stood back wiping my eyes. "Okay, I gotta get the kids to the hospital. I won't leave them by themselves."

"Okay I'm coming with you." She told me.

"Elliot, Fin, Munch and I are gonna ride with Casey and Alex. We will meet you there."

"Okay. See yah there Capt." I told him and I lead my mom out to the kids.

**_*In an ambulance*_**

They worked frantically to try and stop the bleeding. She was just bleeding more. The erratic beeping of a heart monitor let out one long shrill beep.

"She's coding!"

TBC

Okay here we go back to the hospital. Kinda like deja vu huh?

Please tell me what you think. The next chapter is almost done and I hope to update soon. Thank you! :)


	24. Chapter 24:Unexpected

**_**Elliot**_**

The kids, mom, and I were put in the back of a large SUV and were taken to the hospital lights flashing and sirens blaring.

**_*Ambulance*_**

"She's coding!" as the paramedics worked to get Kathleen's bleeding under control her heart stopped. They did chest compressions before shocking her. They managed to get her heart going just as they pulled into the ambulance bay. They rushed her in "18 year old Caucasian female. Bomb blast punctured right lung." She was taken straight to operating room 1 while Olivia was quickly rushed to operating room 2.

**_*Elliot*_**

We are sitting and waiting. By now the rest of the gang has arrived. Fin had his arm in a sling. He had dislocated his shoulder when he threw himself over Alex. Munch broke his wrist protecting Casey and Cragen had six stitches on his back from getting my mom and the twins to the ground. The medics insisted on my getting stitches on the back of my hand. I had a pretty deep gash there but its nothing compared to what I saw on Olivia and Kathleen. Both had major injuries. Both were bleeding badly and neither would answer me. I was brought of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Elliot I'm pretty sure I told you I didn't want to see any of you in my ER again." Dr. Hodges stated. We had become pretty good friends over the last year and he was now our primary care physician for the whole family. He said he didn't do that for many people but he said he would like to keep in touch and keep up with how we and the kids were doing.

"Dr. Hodges! How are they? Are they okay?" I asked frantically. I needed my family to be okay and the kids needed there mother and sister.

"Um, can I speak with you alone for a minute?" he asked.

Uh oh I really didn't like the sound of that. I gently sat Eli on Maureen's lap. I turned to Kelly who was listening intently "I'll be right back princess." She laid her head back down on Cragen's shoulder and nodded. I got up and followed Dr. Hodges just a few feet away so that I was still insight of the kids.

"Okay well the wood ruptured her appenix which is what caused most of the bleeding. she also hit her head again which is concerning after the last incident. i would like to see her wake up in the next twently four hours."

"Okay. But she should be okay right?"

"Yes and I don't know if you know or not but she came in here last week complaining of feeling sick and weak a lot. So I ran some tests to be sure the anemia wasn't back."

"Yea I knew, she took off work and I picked the kids up from school that day."

"Well from the results of the tests when she returns to work she is to be on strict desk duty. No interviews, no interrogations nothing. The less stress the better." He started.

What the hell was he talking about? Desk duty and less stress?

"Okay I'm really confused. What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"She's Pregnant." He said.

She's what? I thought.

"She's what?" I asked

"Have you guys been using any type of fertility drugs?"

"No, we've been using a contraceptive."

"Well then she is extremely fertile for a forty year old woman." He mutters and hands me a picture. When I look at it I see that it is an ultra sound picture. And on this ultra sound picture was three small just over an inch long babies. "Triplets? Are they all okay?" I ask feeling kinda light headed.

"Yep at 12 weeks all three babies seem to be fine"

**_*Fin*_**

We watched Elliot's expressions as they talked. I saw him go from uncertainty and fear to acknowledgement to confusion then to a look of 'You said what now?' then finally we saw the blood drain from his face and he hit the ground. Cragen and Bernie kept the kids seated while Munch, Casey, me and Alex rushed towards him. I saw the doctor pull some smelling salts out and put them under Elliot's nose. "What happened? Is he okay?" Casey asked. "Yea he's fine he just got a bit of shock is all." He said as Elliot sat up.

**_*Elliot*_**

I sat up off the ground and Dr. Hodges asked me "You okay?"

I nodded "Yea I'm alright." my god, did he seriously just tell me olivias pregnant. With triplets no less!

"Okay good. How about I take you to Olivia's room and I'll bring you and update on Kathleen as soon as I have from the O.R?"

"Please." I asked and he nodded and called me with him. I stood up and waved the rest of the group to follow.

He took us to a large room where there should be two patients but only Olivia was in there.

When we all sat down Kelly walked over to me "Daddy is mommy okay?"

"Yea she okay. She's okay. She's just asleep like last time." I told her. She may be extremely smart but she was just a kid and it's scary to see your mom get hurt like that again. She nodded and went back over to her grandpa. Oliver was next. "Kit Kat?" he asked.

"I don't know bubby. She got hurt real bad." I told him.

You could see that he understood perfectly. He started to cry and got up in my lap.

"It's okay bubby. It's gonna be okay." I chanted quietly in his ear while he cried.

"I want Kit Kat." He said when he calmed down a little.

"I know bubby, I do too." I could feel the burn of the salty tears in my eyes as they began to fall freely.

A few hours later and Dr. Hodges had pulled some strings and got us a couple of semi comfortable chairs and a roll away bed for the kids, they were now all asleep.

Fin was in the recliner with his head laid back and Oliver asleep on his chest. The twins were on the roll away bed with Eli. Kelly had taken up residence on Olivia's bed by her feet. Maureen was in a chair on the opposite side of the bed as me with her head down by olivias shoulder. Casey and Alex were also in chairs. Munch and mom were on the small couch, and Cragen was in a chair at Olivia's feet with one hand on Kelly and one on Olivia.

"Hey Elliot" Dr. Hodges whispered as he entered the room.

"Hey how's Kathleen?" she's coming out of her anesthetic now."

He explained how the glass punctured her right lung and had almost completely severed a major artery. "She is very very lucky. She's in room 234, down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you" I stood up.

"Oh you may wanna take Oliver with you. She has repeated his name over and over."

"Yea shielded him with her body when the bomb went off. He has asked for her a dozen times today." He smiled and walked out.

I went over to Oliver and lifted him off Fins chest. He looked at me "You wanna see Kit Kat?"

"Yes" he mumbled and nodded his head quickly. Fin lifted his head. "It's alright Fin I got him." He nodded and went back to sleep.

"Hey princess, I'm gonna go see Katie. I'm gonna be in room 234 if you need my Okay?"

"Okay daddy."

**_*Kathleen*_**

Oh my god my chest hurts. Why? The explosion! OLIVER! Where was he? Was he okay? Where are mom and dad and my siblings? "Oliver" I whisper. I gotta get up and find him.

"No no no!" I hear.

"Daddy?" I ask.

"Kit Kat!" Oliver squealed.

"Hey little man!" he tries to climb up on the bed but he just a little too small. Dad helps him up on my good side.

"You okay?" Oliver asks.

"Yea little man, my chest is just a little bit owwie." He immediately moved his head off my shoulder and backed up a bit.

"I sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault little man." I told him but he didn't look convinced.

"Yea huh! You fell down on me after the big bang. You keeped me safe, it's all my fault. Heathers right I bad." He started to cry again. What got into him? Why does he seem to think it's his fault?

"Who blew us up?" I asked. "I don't remember much just that I had to keep Oliver safe."

"Heather. After going on and on about how Oliver and Kelly were spawns and mistakes." He said quietly.

I sat up as quickly as I could and pulled Oliver close. "Little man, it's not your fault! You are not bad and you are not the reason I got hurt!" I told him.

"Yea huh! Heather said we spawns and we should be dead. But yous got hurt not me." He insisted.

"Look at me. I protected you cause you're my little brother. It's not your fault and it never will be your fault. I'll be okay, it's just like a big owwie it will get better." He looked at me for a minute

"Really?" he asked

"Absolutely little man now lye your head back down here with me." I lifted my left arm and he snuggled under.

Just then Kelly came running in. "Daddy!"

**_TBC_**


	25. Chapter 25: Woke-Up

Chapter 25

AN: okay so im so sorry i havent updated in a while. school has been hectic trying to deal with big tests. but anyways heres the next chapter.

*Olivia* Why does my head and stomach hurt so badly? I felt like my stomach was on fire. Then it hit me. Heather the bomb, my kids, Elliot! Was everyone okay? Did everyone make it out okay? Where are my kids? I open my eyes and look around everyone's here, Cragen, Munch, Bernie, Alex, Casey, Maureen, Lizzie, Dickie, Kelly and Eli. Wait a minute, where is Elliot, Kathleen, my baby boy? I sit up and I know I'm panicking but I can't help it. It's weird I have no control over the panic. Kelly sits up next to me.

"Mommy, are you okay?" she asks. I can't answer. I can hear her and I know she's waiting for an answer, but I can't. My brain has already jumped to the worst conclusions. She asks again.

"Mommy, mommy?" she whispers.

I just can't make myself answer her. My body has now locked down in panic and I have absolutely no control.

I watch her jump off the bed run down the hall.

*Elliot*

I was sitting talking with Kathleen while Oliver slept comfortably next to her. I hear running feet in the hall but don't pay it any attention until I hear,

"Daddy!" Kelly's voice comes through the door. She runs up to me. "Daddy, moms sitting up but she looks scared and she's staring off into space. She won't answer me." she rambles off.

"Okay, come on. Katie I'm gonna leave him with you okay?" I tell Katie.

What happened? A dozen different scenarios are running through my mind and none of them are good.

"Yea sure dad, it's fine." She answers her arm tightening around Oliver.

We run back down the hall to Olivia's room and sure enough she's sitting up. I've seen a lot of panic attacks since becoming a cop. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Liv, Liv its okay. Look at me" when her eyes met mine her body relaxed slightly. I put her hands on my chest.

"Breathe with me Liv. Come on breathe in breathe out." I coached.

After she calmed and her breathing normalized she pulled me to her in hug and didn't let go. I wrapped my arms around her "It's alright Liv, its okay."

"Is everyone okay? I didn't see you or Oliver or Kathleen. Are they okay?" she whispered.

"Yes everyone is okay. Kathleen is down the hall in her own room and Oliver is with her. He asked for her all day after the explosion so I took him in there when she woke up.

"Is she okay? Why is she in her own room? What happened?" she asked quickly.

"A piece of glass punctured her right lung and severed a major artery. They almost lost her on the way here but she is awake and talking now. She's gonna be just fine." I explained.

She nodded and looked at me. She noted the four stiches that currently adorned my hair line. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a few stitches on my hand and on my forehead. Oliver and Eli came out of it without so much as a scratch. Kelly has three stitches on her foot. Casey, Alex, and my mom are safe thanks to Fin, Munch and Cragen. Dickie and Lizzie are good and so is Maureen. Everyone is good."

"Then why is Fin in a sling and Munch have a cast?"

"Just minor injuries honey, nothing major."

When she finally let go I helped her lay back down and I turned to Kelly. "Hey can you go tell Kathleen that mom had a panic attack when she couldn't find her me or Oliver but she's fine now."

"Sure daddy." She she took off down the hall.

*Kathleen*

I laid in the bed waiting to find out what was wrong with mom. Oliver was still asleep and I was glad. He had gone through way to much in his three short years of life. After about ten minutes Kelly comes back in.

"Daddy said that mommy just had a panic attack looking for you, daddy, and Oliver. But she's fine now."

I nodded and sat up as quickly as I could. I needed to go see mom.  
"Katie, I don't think you're supposed to be up." She stated.

I shook my head and detached my IV and pulse ox. I knew the doctor wasn't gonna like it but oh well. I stood up and tried to pick Oliver up but I felt the searing pain in my ribs.

"Ollie little man." He looked up. "Stand up for me little man." When he stood up on the bed he was the perfect height for me to pick up. I situated him so he was facing me but he was more on my left side away from stitches and staples.

"Katie!" Kelly yelled in a whisper. "You shouldn't be doing that. I heard what the doctor said when he came in here. You are not allowed to pick up anything heavy over ten pounds. Oliver weighs more than ten pounds. And you should not be out of bed!" she repeated what the doctor said verbatim.

"I know Kells but I have to go see mom. What's her room number?" I ask. She just looks at me for a minute.

"Fine, she's in room 224." She finally told me.  
I then gingerly walked towards her room.

*Olivia*

"Okay, I need to go see Kathleen." I told Elliot. I tried to sit up but he gently pushed me back down.  
"No Liv you need stay here." He said back.  
"Elliot Stabler let me up to see my daughter. Now!" I whispered getting kinda frustrated.  
"No and please don't stress yourself. It's bad for the babies." He told me.

Wait a minute what was he talking about babies? "Elliot what are you talking about a baby?"

"Babies" he put emphasis on the plural.  
"I'm still confused Elliot." I told him. Where the hell was he going with this?  
"You're pregnant Liv." He announced.  
"With a baby?" I asked. Wow that sounded stupid. Of course it's a baby.  
"Sorta." Sorta? What does that mean? He reached into his pocket pulled out a picture. He handed it to me and I saw it was an ultrasound picture. With three little alien looking babies circled.  
"Triplets, three?" I asked. How? When? What? I was having a hard time wrapping my head around this

"Yes and Dr. Hodges doesn't want you or Kathleen out of bed. It's bad for the babies to have you moving right now, and it's not good for Kathleen's stitches and staples in her chest, and you aren't allowed to pick up anything over ten pounds for two weeks." Just as he finished I saw Kathleen appear in the doorway.  
"Well it didn't stop her." I laughed and pointed behind him where Kathleen was both out of bed and carrying Oliver.  
"Hey you're not supposed to be out of bed. Or carrying anything heavy!" Elliot scolded. Then Kelly popped in. "You know, that's exactly what I said but she wouldn't listen." Kelly then proceeded to walk over to Cragen and gently shake his shoulder. When he looked up at her she asked politely "Can we go get something to eat please?"  
"Sure Kell Bell." When he sat up he saw me he smiled "Hey Liv, how are you feeling?"  
"Overwhelmed. But pretty good." He looked at me kinda confused. So I handed him the ultrasound picture. "You're Pregnant!" he exclaimed.  
I nodded and Kathleen just uttered "Really?"  
"Yea, triplets." I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Congratulations mom!" Lizzie and Dickie said. "I really hope they're boys. We are way out numbered her dad." Dickie said as he turned to Elliot.  
"Yea, I know." He laughed quietly.

"Hey!" a voice interrupted. We turned and saw Dr. Hodges. "You are not supposed to be out of bed and you definitely should not be holding Oliver. I know for a fact that he weighs more than 10 pounds!" he scolded Kathleen. "I feel fine. Nothing hurts as long as he's on my left side." She argued.

"You need to go back to your room and get some rest." He ordered.

"No, I want to stay here." She was just as stubborn as her father and I knew that she would win this argument.

"Kathleen it's dangerous for you to be up like this. You had a punctured lung. And you are no longer attached to your IV drip." He countered.

"No. I'm staying here." She stood firm not letting Elliot take Oliver from her. "I've got him dad he's fine." She pushed him away.

Dr. Hodges looked Kathleen in the eyes and Kathleen stared back her gaze never faltering. "I do NOT want to see you out of that bed." He warned pointing to the second hospital bed on the other side of the room.

She smiled a Stabler smile "Kay!"

Dr. Hodges muttered something under his breath and smiled. "Well, I'll be back in little while to check on you both."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26: Set Backs

AN: alright guys this story is going to be coming to an end here soon. heres one more chapter for the night so please review and let me know what you think. thanks! :)

*Olivia*

A couple hours later Casey, Alex, Fin, and Munch had headed home. Elliot kicked his mom out telling her to go home. She needed to get some real sleep in a real bed and that he would call her tomorrow. She went around to all the kids even Kelly and Oliver who she had accepted immediately and said good before she reluctantly left.

Kathleen had just fallen asleep. Oliver has not left her side since Elliot took him to see her. Now that she was in the same room as me he seemed much more relaxed.

"Hey Olivia, how are you feeling?" Dr. Hodges asked walking in.  
"Good, Excited." I replied.  
"Good, how's your stomach feel?"  
"Surprisingly good considering, I have a question though."  
"Okay shoot"  
"How did the wood miss the babies? From what Elliot said it was really deep."  
"Well I was wondering that myself. My only thoughts are that you subconsciously knew that something was different and you moved as the wood hit you. Although had I known you were coming in I would have never let the surgery proceed without them knowing about your pregnancy. I found out this morning and was gonna call you later today after your wedding ceremony. After your surgery I ultra-sounded you and found the triplets. I also ultra-sounded your wound to see how close it got, it missed your uterus by 1/16th of an inch." He finished.

"Wow, I was really close to losing the babies I didn't know I was carrying. I should have known, I've missed two periods but thought it was just stress. How could I not know that there was not one but three babies inside me?" I asked.  
"Well these babies are hiding behind your organs. It took me a few minutes to find them. And you are still early enough that you can't feel movement or any really symptoms. Have you had any morning sickness, or frequent urination?"

"No, nothing but being tired and a little nauseous"

"Well good maybe you will skip the morning sickness." He said.  
"Yea maybe, thanks Doc." I laugh.  
"You're welcome. I'm gonna go draw up some discharge papers and some instructions. You should be able to leave tomorrow afternoon." And with that he left.

The nurses came in and gave me and Kathleen some meds. It made me feel real tired and sluggish.

*Two hours later Fins POV*

I walked into the bomb squads unit looking for jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy!" I called  
"Hey Fin, I got some bad news." He answered.  
"What?"  
"Well we recovered all the bomb fragments and what Heather used as a detonator." He told me.  
"Okay so what's the bad news?"  
"There were no fatalities, and no one can find Heather."  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked. What the hell did that mean? Didn't Heather have the bomb?  
"She escaped and far as we can tell with out injury." He told me.  
"Thanks Jimmy." I said as I started for the door, but before I could go far he was calling me back.  
"Wait! How are Olivia and Kathleen doing?" he asked.  
"There doing well. Both are arguing with the doctor and itching to go home." I replied truthfully.  
"Good. Tell them I send my best."  
"Will do. See yah Jimmy."

On my way back to the hospital I called munch to inform him of the situation. I told him I would tell Cragen when I got to the hospital.

I was thinking about what she would want out blowing everyone up. The shrill ring of my phone interrupted my thoughts.

*Tutuola

+Hey Fin I got some really bad news.  
Casey's voice came through the receiver.

*What's up Casey?  
I asked. I didn't think the day could get much worse.

+I was just informed that four days ago Kathy was released.  
Casey explained to me.

*Ugh. Alright. I'll tell the others.  
Then I hung up as I pulled into the hospital parking lot.

When I exited the elevator I hear yelling voices. "Stop them!" some nurses screamed.

He looked and saw two women running toward the elevator. He grabbed one woman as one of the security guards grabbed the other.

"Hey now hold on a minute what's going on here?" I ask. Before anyone could answer I got a good look at the women who were fleeing.

"Kathy? Heather?" I ask puzzled.

"Yea" one of the nurses spoke up. "I found them messing with stuff behind the counters. They were very interested with two patient charts in particular. They have also caused two major problems with those two patients by switching up there meds. The doctors are currently trying to restart their hearts." The nurse finished.

My stomach flip flopped, Liv and Kathleen. "Which two patients?" I asked quickly already knowing the answer.

She looked down at the chart "Olivia Benson and one Kathleen Stabler."

I looked at Kathy. "You did that to your own daughter, really? How could you do that to her?"

I was furious. I shoved Kathy into the other security guard "Whatever you do don't let them go anywhere. Tie them up and tranquilize them if you have to." I ordered in the most official voice I had. I then proceeded the run down the hall.

*Kelly*

Everything was doing well I was sitting with daddy while Oliver and Eli played on the floor while Lizzie and Dickie where sitting with Kathleen and Maureen had gone with grandpa to get drinks for everyone.

A loud piercing long beeeeep was heard from both sides of the room and doctors came rushing in kicking us out. Lizzie grabbed Eli and daddy grabbed Oliver before leaving the room. We were standing in the hall when Maureen and grandpa came back. I ran over and stood holding on to his leg.

"What happened?" he asked.  
"I don't know but both Kathleen and Olivia flat lined at the same time. They are trying to restart their hearts as we speak." Daddy told him. I knew that wasn't good.

"So what you're saying is that their hearts have stopped and they're gonna die if the doctors can start them again." I yelled at dad.

"Kelly!" I heard from more than one person. I have never yelled at an adult before and I'm sure I surprised.  
Then daddy knelt down next to me and tried to hug me saying "Everything's gonna be okay."

"You can't be sure about that!" I told him.

"Come here princess" he whispered but I just started crying.

"No I want mommy!" I screamed running down the hallway passing uncle Fin on the way. As I ran I heard footsteps behind me and I knew someone was following me. I didn't know who it was but I really didn't care. I turned quickly into a small corner, sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest.

*Maureen*

I saw dad about to go after Kelly.

"Dad let me." I said stopping him.

"No I need to go to her Maur." He said looking at me.

"NO! What she needs is someone to tell her that we love her and no matter what happens we will always be a family. She doesn't want to be told everything's gonna be okay when she knows there's a very real possibility that it won't be." I whispered before turning and running after Kelly. When I caught up to her she was sitting in a corner with her knees bent up to her chest. I got down and sat next to her. I was squished into the small corner with her but not touching her.

"Hey" I whispered to her. She lifted her head and looked at me.  
"I want mommy." She whispered as the the tears poured down her face.  
"I know. I want her too sweetie." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap.  
"Look at me Kelly." I waited until she looked up at me before continuing. "I want you to know that no matter what happens you will always have dad, and me and Lizzie and Dickie and grandpa and uncle fin and Aunt Casey. We will always be here for you." She just nodded her head and whispered again. "I want mommy!"  
"I know sweetie. I know."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27: Three years

Ch.27 Three Years

THREE YEARS LATER

*Elliot*

Around 3 o'clock Fin and Munch were arguing about one of Munch's latest conspiracy theories while I was updating the pictures on my desk. I had just set the last one down when my new partner walked up. She was real new. She had only been there for about a week and didn't know much about anyone. She had just moved here from Texas and had no clue about anything really.

"Are those your kids?" she asked.

"Yep, there all mine. Two are adopted but mine just the same." I replied. Of course they're my kids I thought. Why else would I put their pictures on my desk?

"They're cute." Just as I was gonna thank her I hear Kelly's voice and running feet. "ANNIKA! EMILY! Wait up!" she yelled. The little feet got closer and then the two little brown haired girls with the Stabler blue eyes came barreling in like a tornato.

When they spotted me they came running at me "Daddy!" they squealed. I bent down and grabbed the both up. Annika and Emily are identical twins. "Hey Kelly, where's Lilly?" I asked.

*Olivia*

I walked over to the passenger side and got Lilly out. She was the smallest of the triplets. She wasn't as wild as her sisters, she is much more laid back and easy going, alot like me. They were born almost two months early and they were still a little small. Annika and Emily were identical twins and Lilly was a singleton. She was also daddies little girl.

Kathleen had moved into a dorm on campus of her college. We had moved into a bigger house while the triplets were in the NICU. We had eight kids living in the house right now and we needed a house that was big enough for each kid to have their own room. We ended up finding a large ten bedroom house with a big backyard. That was not easy to find in New York City let me tell ya. I took a leave at work to stay home with the babies. Cragen had given Elliot six months leave to help me with the kids and he went back to work about two years ago. I've been missing my work so I'm here to finalize things with Cragen. Elliot was in for a surprise today though. The triplets are going into preschool soon and I need something to do.

"Come on boys let's go!" I called. They took more time to get going than the girls.

Dickie and Eli were checking themselves in the windows of the car. I picked Lilly up and Oliver followed along. He was 6 now and his hair was no longer brown like mine is. It made a complete 360 turn around. It went from brown to dark red in under a year. Kelly too had gone from having bleach blonde hair to a very light strawberry blonde color. Lilly had dark blonde hair with her daddies blue eyes.

I was walking towards the front door "Boys! We are at the precinct. It doesn't matter what you look like. Let's go."

"Coming mom!" Eli and Dickie yelled and ran after me. Little Eli was nine now. He was in third grade and at the top of his class. The twins were sixteen now and were graduating next year. Kelly is 11 and is in her sophomore year of high school, just one year behind the twins. Dickie was out of school for a week right now for beating up a kid who messed with Kelly. She does get bullied on occasion because she's so young but she takes it all in stride not letting it bother her even if it does bother her brother.

They finally caught up with me and I ushered them in the door. We rode the elevator up to the SVU floor.

I walked up to the doors to the squad room and a woman met me there. She must have been new because I didn't recognize her.

"Can I help you?" she asked me using the tone you would use on a victim.

I just laughed "No but he can." I said pointing at Elliot.

"Yea I bet, but he married. Trust me. I would have tried for him if it wasn't for all those kids. They're running around like they own the place. " She scoffed.

I didn't like this woman. She wasn't gonna last long here in the SVU, and she was already wearing on my nerves talking about my kids.

"Yea I know he is. And those would be my kids you're talking about. I would watch yourself I worked here before you were even in the academy. This is my house and my family you're talking about." I warned holding up my left hand showing off my engagement ring and wedding band.

The blood drained from her face when Elliot walked up. "Hey Liv!" he greeted kissing me before we walked over to the rest of the group. I turned around and smirked at her watching as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Hey there Lady bug" Elliot said taking Lilly from my arms. "Daddy." She smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I would watch the new girl were you." I told Elliot. He just kinda looked at me a little puzzled.

"When I walked in she thought I was a victim and asked if she could help me. When I said no but you could. She just scoffed saying that he was married but she would try to get you if you didn't have all those kids. Well she didn't like it when I said that I know I'm the wife. I told her to watch herself and I'll be keeping an eye on her too." I explained.

"How are you gonna do that?" he asked confused. I just smiled as Cragen walked out of his office. He got five voices yelling "Grandpa!" that were running for him. I just smiled as I watched my children attack their grandfather. After a few minutes they dispersed and went off to play.

"Hey Liv." Cragen called. "Hey Capt." I answered.

"Are you ready to start your new job on Monday?"

"Yep, I'm excited. I can't wait, but I'm a little sad about not being home with the kids all day anymore."

"Well it's only part time so you won't have to be here until nine and you get to leave at one. You will be able to drop the kids off and pick them up."

"Wait, what's going on here?" Elliot asked. I knew he was confused but I could see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure it out.

"Well Elliot, I will be retiring in a few years and someone will have to take my place, so I'm training my replacement a little at a time." Cragen explained.

Elliot turned his head towards me "Really? You're gonna run SVU? That's great Liv!" he hugged me and spun me around.

"Yep, I start on Monday. I will be your new boss soon." I answered excitedly.

"Hey you hear thats Munch you better watch out!" Fin said and we all laughed. Well almost all. The new girl Rogers wasn't laughing. She really didn't look too happy about the news but I didn't expect her to.

TBC

AN: alright guys, this is it. There will be one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts. I know this chapter is short but the next one will definitely be longer. Thanks :)


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

Chapter 28

Epilogue

7 years later

Olivia POV

I'm sitting in a huge auditorium, with Elliot, and Lizzie, the triplets, Oliver and Eli. I'm also here with our first grandchildren provided by Maureen. They are sitting in the row behind us. I have also learned that multiples must run in the Stabler genes. Maureen got married about five years ago to Dylan Dennis, the boy from the restaurant all those years ago. She had a set of twin boys a little over three years ago, Marcus and Nathan. They are little spitfires, they have more energy than the energizer bunny, and Dylan stays home with them all day while Maureen goes to work at her law firm. She graduated top of her class and quickly gain quite a few clients willing to pay her to stay on their retainer and so she just decided to open her own firm.

Kathleen is sitting next to her sister with her husband Mason. She handed me little Marissa as soon as she walked up. She is my first granddaughter, she's 9 months old. I tend to monopolize her a lot, and she loves her Nanna. My god that is something I never thought I would ever be called. Kathleen has already published 2 books and is working on her third. Mason is a kindergarten teacher, he loves kids which is great because I know Kathleen wants a big family. They are already talking about having another one when she turns about 18 months. They want the kids to be close in age so they can have the bond that she and Maureen have.

Lizzie, she may not be mine biologically but she is my mini me. She went to the academy and is now a detective. Just like she wanted, she is the youngest in the SVU. I'm able to keep a close eye on her. She's not allowed to be partnered with her father because of being family but she has been partnered with Fin. They already have a case closure rate that is fast approaching what mine and Elliot's was at.

Eli is 16. He has grown up to be such a handsome young man. He is very protective of his younger sisters as is Oliver. Eli is in his junior year of high school and he is doing pretty well. He plans on going into the marines when he turns 18 which scares the hell out of me. Two of my boys in the marines, just like their father.

Oliver is 13 now. His hair is as red as ever, his eyes the same chocolate brown eyes that matched mine almost exactly. He is the only one of my 10 children to have eyes like mine. They all have Elliot's blue eyes. He is in middle school, 8th grade. He is fiercely protective of little sisters. He has also hit quite the growth spurts. He is 5ft 9in, it makes me wonder if he done growing yet or not. With Eli being 5ft 10in the girls are very safe. No one picks on them knowing who their brothers are.

My baby girls, they are in the fourth grade, Annika and Emily are mischievous. They are always getting themselves in trouble for pulling pranks on people. I had to pick them up last week because the attached poppers (the little white things that you throw on the grown and they make a snapping sound. You can only buy them around new years and the Fourth of July) to the underside of the toilet seats, thus causing anyone who sits down to hear loud snapping sound, scaring them. They were caught red handed with the poppers in their book bags. It doesn't help that Elliot thinks it's funny (even if it really is).

Little Lilly though, she is a straight A student. She is by far the most strong willed, just like me and Elliot, but she is also the most laid back. She doesn't participate in her sisters shenanigans. She loves to volunteer at the animal shelter. She loves animals so we got her a small miniature pinscher puppy for her tenth birthday. We also have two cats that Annika and Emily picked out. That puppy though is Lilly's best friend, she takes that dog everywhere. She named the puppy Pippa, because she was small. Pippa serves more than one purpose though. Because Lilly was the smallest and also the last born she had a little harder time. She has epilepsy; Pippa was specially trained to warn her before one of her seizures. So Pippa goes wherever Lilly goes.

I have missed my oldest boy, he has been overseas. He went into the marines just like he said he was going to. He said he was going to try to be back in time to see Kelly graduate. I really hoped he was going to make it but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. He hasn't been injured yet and I'm glad. I almost had a heart attack when a Marine in dress blues showed up at my door one day. Dickie had found some gorgeous hand woven bracelets and sent them home for the triplets for their 8th birthday. He sent a note saying that they would not have arrived in time if he mailed them so he sent them with a good friend of his. It was very sweet but after hugging him in the airport 6 months later I smacked him for scaring me like that. He just laughed and sheepishly said 'Sorry mom.'

My attention is caught by Lilly. "Bubba!" she may be ten years old now but she was the closest of the triplets to her brother. "Lilly Bug!" he swung her up into the air. He was a big boy, he was a good three inches taller than his father but a spitting image too.

"Dickie" I sighed relieved. I was happy that he decided to go into the marines but it was so nice to see him in person.

Kelly POV

I'm standing back stage waiting to hear my name called when one of the newest administrators walked up to me.

"You nervous?" she asked

"About graduating, starting a new career? No, about standing up in front of my family and talking? Yes."

She chuckled lightly. "Are you an only child?"

I laughed "No, not by a long shot. I am one of ten." The look on her face was pretty funny.

"Really, older or younger?" she asked

"Umm, four older five younger, I'm adopted, me and my biological brother Oliver."

"Wow" just then I heard my name.

"Kelly Stabler"

I walked out onto the large stage and I heard my mom's loud piercing whistle. I look around and I see everyone, even my aunts and uncles. There's only one person missing. Dickie.

"Eleven years ago my life and that of my younger brother changed for what I thought would be the worst. I ran away from an abusive mother, taking my baby brother with me. Now I'm only 18, so that would make me seven when I left, my little brother Oliver is five years younger than I am. I took him away from the woman, who beat me within an inch of my life more than once, but never did I let a hand get laid on him, and I knew that she was slowly losing her mind so we left. In the middle of February, we were found by a kind detective named Olivia Benson. She took us inside where she called her partner, detective Stabler. Now you may realize I have the same last name as him. Well that's because Olivia and Elliot got married a year later, but a lot of good and bad happened in that year. Olivia was shot, Oliver and I were taken by social services until Oliver cried for almost five days without a break and I stopped talking. Olivia, my mother slipped into a coma. Her brain was not stable enough for the kind of stress the social worker taking us caused. When Elliot, my father had us brought back she woke up. We never left her house after that. She adopted us.

When the wedding was bombed mom almost died along with one of my older sisters Kathleen. When we got to the hospital a family friend and the man who was moms and Kathleen's doctor told dad that mom was pregnant, with triplets. That was a very high risk pregnancy but every came out happy and healthy.

Now ten years later I have the best parents a kid could ask for, 9 awesome siblings, 2 wonderful nephews, a beautiful niece, terrific uncles and aunts and the most loving grandparents ever. The one person I wish I could thank is my big brother Dickie who is still overseas. Everyone here has inspired me to become FBI's Special Agent Stabler. Lasty I want to thank my mother and father for being the parents they never had to be. Than you." As I turned to walk off stage a man walked up the steps. He was still in his marines uniform looking like he just got off a plane.

"DICKIE!" I yelled running to him. I through my arms around him and spun me around.

"Congratulations Kells" he whispered.

Finished

Well this is it guys. The last chapter, let me know what you thought. Thank you soooooo much to all of you who reviewed, I appreciate it more than you know. Thank you for making my first story fun to write.

Megan :)


End file.
